The Expectants
by Wanda Wish
Summary: Wanda has some big news to tell Cosmo and Timmy. How will it affect their lives? Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Do you want to know a secret? I don't own Fairly Odd Parents.

**Authors Note:** This is my very first fan fic ever! I feel so proud. R&R pretty please.

Cosmo woke up, keeping his eyes closed.

"Wanda," he murmured, feeling over to her side of the bed. When he couldn't feel her in her usual spot, he opened his eyes and sat up a bit. He saw the covers on her side had been thrown back, and Wanda was gone. Cosmo sighed and flopped back down on the bed. This was the third time this week she'd not been there when he woke up. He was worried for Wanda, but also slightly annoyed at her. He knew it was immature and selfish, but he felt comforted when he could wake up to see Wanda next to him. Without her there, it felt like he'd gotten out of the wrong side of bed.

Wanda floated back into the room in her nightgown.

"Sorry honey' she said, climbing back into bed and snuggling next to Cosmo. "I felt sick again."

"Sick!" said Cosmo, hurriedly backing away from her. "Then stay away from me! I don't want to catch it!"

"Yeah," said Wanda, frowning. "Maybe I should see Dr Studwell."

"Dr Rip Studwell," corrected Cosmo.

"You wouldn't mind looking after Timmy today would you?" asked Wanda. "I think I should get this seen to as soon as possible."

"Of course," assured Cosmo in a crooning voice. "I can handle it."

Wanda looked more worried than before.

"No granting wishes, Cosmo," she said sternly.

Cosmo's eyes filled with tears.

"You…don't (sob)… trust…me…" he blubbed.

Wanda sighed. Honestly, looking after Cosmo was like looking after a child sometimes. She floated over to him and gave him a hug.

"It's not that I don't trust you," she explained, holding him at arms length and looking him in the eyes. "But if I am sick, then I won't be able to fix things if you make a mistake. Not that I think you will!" she added quickly as Cosmo's eyes filled with tears again. "But sweetie, we can't be too careful."

Cosmo sighed. "Okay Wanda" he said, hugging her. "You know, I really, really…"

"Want to be sick!" finished Wanda as she flew off to the bathroom.

"I was going to say 'love you', but that's fine too!" Cosmo called after her.

Timmy woke up that morning to find Cosmo alone in the fishbowl.

"Hey Cosmo." said Timmy cheerily. "I was doing some thinking last night, and I've decided that maybe I should use my gift of Fairy Godparents for good, and wish for an end to world hunger. I wish…"

"Sorry Timmy" interrupted Cosmo. "Wishing's off today."

"That's okay," said Timmy. "I can just wish for it later," not realising that his short attention span would mean he wouldn't.

"Why can't I make any wishes today anyway?"

"It's Wanda," explained Cosmo. "She made me promise not to grant any wishes while she was gone."

"Gone?" repeated Timmy. "Why is she gone?"

"She had to go to the doctors, and…"

"The doctors?" interrupted Timmy, sounding concerned. "Is she okay?"

"Well, she's been feeling kind of sick for a while now, so she decided to get it checked out." explained Cosmo.

"Oh my gosh, is it anything serious?" asked Timmy, sounding even more concerned than before.

"Well no…I don't think so…I mean she'd tell me…" Cosmo tried to say, a note of concern sounding in his voice.

"Oh Timmy!" said Cosmo, poofing out of the fishbowl and sounding panicked. "What if it's serious? I don't want her to die! I need her!" he wailed, throwing his arms around Timmy's neck and sobbing into his shoulder. Timmy wasn't prepared for this attack of emotion, and patted Cosmo awkwardly on the back.

"There, there Cosmo, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"But Timmy," sniffed Cosmo. "You don't understand! I need her here, to look after me! I can't survive on my own! I can't even add water to instant soup!" Cosmo cried, making Timmy's shoulder wet with his tears.

"But Cosmo," said Timmy, trying to calm the distressed fairy. "You don't need to add water. You're magic! You can just poof it made!"

Rather than comfort Cosmo, this just made him even more upset.

"You…see," he choked out between his sobs. "I'm so hopeless, I couldn't…I couldn't even remember that I could do that!"

Timmy tried to quieten his godfather, all too aware that his cries could carry downstairs.

"Cosmo, please, my parents will hear you!" He was afraid this would upset Cosmo even more, but to his relief Cosmo just sniffed a bit and stopped crying.

"Sorry Timmy" Cosmo apologised. "I shouldn't pass my insecurities onto a ten year old."

"See!" said Timmy. "You can be responsible and mature!"

"Huh?" said Cosmo. "Sorry, I was thinking about monkeys. Did you say something?"

Timmy sighed and hopped out of bed. "I wish…" Cosmo's eyes began to fill with tears again.

"Sorry, my short attention span, I forgot. I'll just get dressed myself this morning."

Wanda poofed back into Timmy's room later that day. She glanced quickly around the room, her eyes searching for Cosmo. She completely overlooked Timmy, lying on the floor playing his V-Cube. Timmy heard the poof and looked up to where it had come from. V-Cube forgotten, he leaped up and hurried over to Wanda, grabbing her hand anxiously.

"Wanda, Wanda, are you okay? What's wrong? Is it anything serious?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, it's serious," Wanda said distractedly, still trying to see if Cosmo was in the room. She seemed to notice Timmy then, clutching her hand with a frightened, helpless look in his eyes.

"Oh no, Timmy," said Wanda reassuringly, floating down to his level. "It's nothing bad. I just need to talk to Cosmo. Where is he?"

"In the castle. He's been there since this morning." Timmy told her, still not entirely reassured. "He was pretty upset."

"Upset…" Wanda repeated absently, frowning. She seemed to snap out of her reverie and notice Timmy again.

"Yes, Timmy, castle, Cosmo… got to find Cosmo! He's in the castle right?"

"Right…" said Timmy, wondering if his godmother was crazy. "Wanda, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Timmy, I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about. I'll tell you all about it as soon as I've spoken to Cosmo… Cosmo! In the castle!" and Wanda poofed away.

Timmy shook his head, and sat down at his V-Cube again.

Cosmo was curled up on a couch in their living room, sucking his thumb. He just kept on thinking about how much he loved Wanda, and how much he needed her. What help would he be if she was really sick?

_Not much _he thought sadly, and he felt tears pricking hotly behind his eyes. He tried to blink them away. He'd need to be strong for Wanda, his Wanda, his only Wanda…

_I should have gone with her_ he thought fiercely. He could picture Doctor Rip Studwell saying seriously 'I'm sorry; it's very serious. We need to operate right away.'

Wanda could be lying right now, cold and alone, in pain, in a hard bed in the Fairy World Hospital.

The thought made tears spring to his eyes again, and he sat up, raising his wand in the air, about to poof to the hospital right then.

_No_ he thought, curling back up and sucking his thumb again. _She asked me to stay here, to look after Timmy…_

_Like your looking after him right now, you mean,_ Cosmo argued against himself. He felt so confused and sad, and he could feel the tears stinging his eyes, and a lump sticking painfully in his throat…

"Wanda," he croaked miserably.

"What is it sweetie. I'm right here," said a voice behind him. The most wonderful voice he'd ever heard. Cosmo sat bolt upright, hardly daring to believe…

"Cosmo, are you okay? What's the matter?"

Cosmo turned around quickly, and saw Wanda standing just inside the living room door, looking concerned.

"Wanda!" he shouted happily, flying over to him faster than he'd ever flown before, and hugging her so tightly he felt he'd never let her go, sobbing happily into her shoulder.

"Cosmo," she said, stroking the back of his head to comfort him. "I've only been gone for three hours."

"I thought…I thought…" but Cosmo hesitated, unwilling to share his fears of a few minutes ago. They felt silly now he had Wanda safely in his arms and he could see she was perfectly fine.

"I'm just glad your back," he said finally, hoping she'd put his crying down to his ability to get overemotional.

"Well that's nice sweetie" she said, trying to pull out of Cosmo's crushing embrace, but he seemed reluctant to let her go.

"Cosmo, we need to talk."

Something about the seriousness of her voice alarmed Cosmo. She had been physically sick after all, so obviously there was something wrong with her. And for her to say 'Cosmo, we need to talk' in such a serious voice could only mean she had something bad to say. Cosmo held her tighter, afraid to hear what it was.

"Cosmo, my ribs!" gasped Wanda, as she felt Cosmo's arms tighten around her. She felt them loosen, and she kissed Cosmo lightly on the cheek in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. She could feel the wetness and taste the saltiness of his tears.

_At least he still cares_ she thought, smiling at him. Cosmo smiled weakly back, still unwilling to let her go.

"Come on honey," said Wanda, leading Cosmo to the couch. "You might want to be sitting down for this."

Wanda sat Cosmo down on one end of the couch, and she sat down on the other, so they were facing each other. Cosmo looked small, lost, upset and frightened, so Wanda held his shaking hand to comfort him.

"Cosmo," she said softly, "as you know, today I went to see Dr Rip Studwell…"

Cosmo's eyes filled with tears again.

_Oh great _thought Wanda. _At this rate, we'll be here all day_.

"Cosmo, I need to have a serious adult conversation with you now. It's great that you can show your emotions, but can you please not cry for just a bit? Please?" she added, with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Cosmo sniffed once, blew his nose, and nodded, his eyes meeting hers with a look of determination. She sighed contentedly, knowing she could now tell her story with him doing his best to be mature about it.

'Now, I went to Dr Rip Studwell, and he examined me, and asked me questions like how often did I feel sick, had I put on any weight…"

Cosmo grinned at this, but it faded when he saw the glare from Wanda_. Even if she is sick_ he thought, _she still has it._ He listened carefully as she continued.

"After this, Dr Rip Studwell referred me to a special doctor who confirmed after about five minutes what Dr Rip Studwell had already here, Wanda took a deep breath, held both of Cosmo's hands in her own, and looked straight into his eyes, which seemed to hold fear and apprehension in there deep greenness. She could have sat there staring into them forever, but she knew she was just stalling, and had to tell him eventually.

"Cosmo," she said again, holding his hands tightly. "I'm pregnant."

And Cosmo fell into a dead faint.

Cosmo felt someone stroking his hair. _That feels nice _he thought. _It's Wanda. Wanda…_ The name meant something, he needed to remember…was Wanda in trouble? In pain? No, she'd just told him she wasn't, just told him…

Cosmo's eyes snapped open. He found himself staring into Wanda's eyes, which had a look of relief and concern.

"Wanda!" Cosmo gasped, struggling to sit up. "You're okay! That's why I fainted! Because you're not sick! You're not going to die!"

"What?" said Wanda, not realising her husband had feared for her life.

"You're not sick!" Cosmo repeated happily. "You're, you're…what did you say you were again?"

Cosmo was telling the truth about why he'd fainted. When Wanda had said 'I'm…' and a fatal condition hadn't followed, he'd passed out from sheer relief, not actually taking in what she'd said. Now, however, he had the feeling it was something important.

"Oh Cosmo…" said Wanda, rather annoyed. Fainting wasn't the reaction she'd hoped for, but not hearing what she'd said at all seemed worse.

'I'm pregnant, Cosmo. We're going to have a baby," she said, slowly and clearly. She watched his face carefully, to see how he reacted.

Cosmo knew having a baby was a big deal. He also knew that fainting wasn't the best way to welcome the news. He was also so happy Wanda wasn't going to die, that his next action seemed obvious and natural. He pulled Wanda close to him and kissed her.

"Oh Wanda, I'm so happy," Cosmo said. He could tell Wanda was grinning happily over his shoulder. So he had done the right thing. He had made Wanda happy by his response…well, his second response anyway. And he hadn't been lying. He _was_ excited about being a father… _a daddy_, he thought, grinning. Then some questions came to his slow working mind.

"But Wanda," he said, pulling out of their hug so he could look at her properly. "How?"

"Como, I don't really think I need to explain _how_ at this stage, do you?" she said, smiling.

Cosmo shook his head to clear it. He blushed slightly.

"I mean when. How long have you been…."

"Pregnant?" finished Wanda understandingly. She knew some men could take a while to come to terms to with the concept of being fathers and her dear, sweet Cosmo would take longer than most. "About two months."

Cosmo frowned, trying to think back. As he did he did, he stared at Wandas tummy. How could he have not noticed? Was he imaging thing, or was there a bump there already?

Wanda knew Cosmo couldn't concentrate on two things at once, and besides, she had already figured out when it happened in the doctor's office.

"Cosmo, remember that Saturday, two months ago, when we granted Timmy the wish that his parents would spend the day with him instead of hiring Vicky?"

Cosmo frowned, trying to concentrate, but the word 'parents' kept running through his poor tired brain. He shook his head to clear it again, concentrating as hard as he could.

"Hold on Wanda, hold on, I think I'm remembering something…" The day came to his mind and he started to remember. "Oh yeah, _that_ day…" he said, glancing slyly at Wanda.

"Wow you guys, thanks for granting me such a great wish,' said Timmy happily, as he lay in bed that evening. "My parents and I had such a great time."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it sport, but just remember we can't grant you wishes like that every day. It breaks the 'Too Much of a Good Thing' rule." Wanda reminded.

"Yeah, I know," said Timmy, yawning. "But it's nice while it lasts. Goodnight Cosmo, Goodnight Wanda."

"Goodnight Timmy," said the fairies quietly as their godchild fell asleep with a smile on his face.

"It's so nice to see Timmy happy," said Wanda once they were back inside the castle. "It makes our job worthwhile."

"Yeah," said Cosmo, "but it's only eight o'clock, and we've gotta do _something_ now that Timmy is asleep."

"We _could_ do our favourite thing for just the two of us," said Wanda seductively.

"You mean play Scrabble?" said Cosmo, holding up the game board.

"No," said Wanda slowly, trying to let Cosmo get the hint. "Our _other_ favourite thing to do by ourselves."

"Ohhh," said Cosmo, comprehension dawning as he returned Wanda's look. "You mean _Monopoly_. I want to be the banker!"

"_No_ Cosmo!" said Wanda. "You couldn't be the banker. You can't count properly. And besides, I didn't mean Monopoly. I meant our other favourite thing."

Cosmo returned her a blank look.

"That we do by ourselves."

Blank look.

Just the two of us…"

Cosmo shrugged. "Besides Scrabble and Monopoly, I can't think of anything else…"

Wanda grabbed him by his tie and pulled him close to her, a little more roughly than she normally would have done.

"In the bedroom…" she trailed off, deciding that if Cosmo couldn't get the hint from that then she may as well give up. Fortunately Cosmo, for all his stupidity, was still a male, and after such obvious hints, even Cosmo couldn't help but get the message.

He picked up a giggling Wanda, and floated with her through to their bedroom.

Cosmo's mind snapped back to the present. He found himself staring at Wanda's tummy again. Was there really a life in there that he'd helped to create?

"What do we do now?" he asked her, looking at her face.

"Well first I'm getting you a hot sweet tea. It'll help to calm you down. You've had a very emotional morning." Wanda poofed up the drink and handed it to Cosmo. He happily took the cup and sipped it, but the sweet beverage suddenly turned tasteless in his mouth.

_She's the one looking after me_, thought Cosmo. _Like I'm the pregnant one. Or like I'm a child._

He felt that if he swallowed the tea he'd choke on it, so he spat it back into the cup when Wanda wasn't looking and poofed it away.

"Oh, finished already Cosmo?" She sighed. "Then I guess we'd better go and tell Timmy."


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy was up to level eight on his V-Cube, but as soon as he heard his fairy godparents poof out of the fishbowl, he dropped the control pad and leapt to his feet. He'd never seen Cosmo and Wanda look so seriously at each other before.

"Am…am I in trouble?" Timmy asked uncertainly.

"Oh Timmy of course not," Wanda assured, glancing at Cosmo. "It's just that we've got something important to tell you. Timmy…" Wanda looked to Cosmo for support, but he was staring stubbornly at the ceiling. Frowning, Wanda continued. "Cosmo and I are going to have a baby."

This was the last thing that Timmy had expected to hear.

"A baby!" he shrieked. "Why? How?"

Cosmo suddenly took an interest in the conversation.

"Ah, Timmy," he said paternally. "It's about time I properly explained the wands and the wings to you. With the help of Mr and Mrs Sock-Puppet!" He poofed the puppets onto his hands. "You see Timmy, when a mummy fairy and a daddy fairy love each other very much…"

"No Cosmo!" said Wanda, cutting her husband off quickly. If she left it for Cosmo to explain, Timmy could end up one very confused boy. "I'll explain it." She floated down to Timmy's level.

"You see Timmy, when a mummy fairy and a daddy fairy love each other very much…"

"That's what I said." Cosmo mumbled grumpily to his sock-puppets. Wanda ignored him.

"…something special happens that makes the mummy fairy have a baby."

"What kind of something special?" Timmy asked with wide-eyed innocence.

"Never you mind," snapped Wanda. "We'll tell you when you're older."

A horrible thought suddenly occurred to Timmy.

"Does this mean I'll lose you guys forever?" he asked, frightened.

"No sport. It just means you'll have a temp for a few months while we look after the baby, as well as just before it's born."

Timmy still looked upset, so Wanda flew down to comfort him.

"Things might be a little different for a while, and some things might change, but you'll still be our god-child and we'll still love you just as much as always."

Timmy hugged Wanda, feeling relieved.

"Hey Timmy," Cosmo called. "Can I play your V-Cube with you?"

"Sure Cosmo," said Timmy, knowing some things would never change. "Just do me one favour?"

"Sure. What?"

"Get rid of those creepy socks."

Wanda left the boys to their game. She felt tired, and also a little sick. She poofed back into the castle and decided to have a lie down. So long as Cosmo was playing video games with Timmy, she would get some peace.

She lay down on the bed and tried to get to sleep. Something was niggling at the back of her mind. Something she'd forgotten about. She'd told Cosmo, that was for sure. She'd told Timmy. Wanda sat straight up in bed. That was it! She thought of all the people she'd need to tell. The friends and relatives that would need to know. She sunk back onto her pillow, feeling exhausted at the amount she had to do.

_Think about it later_ she told herself. _Sort it out with Cosmo._ Wanda sighed. Cosmo. She loved him, but she couldn't stop the doubts that plagued her. What kind of a father would he make? How could she look after a baby when she had to look after her husband at the same time? She rolled over, trying to push those thoughts out of her mind. They didn't help anybody, and Cosmo would be devastated if he knew she had been thinking them. Eventually she felt sleep creeping up on her, and she welcomed it.

"Cosmo, watch out, there's an alien sneaking up behind you! Never mind, it just killed you. Again."

Cosmo and Timmy were playing 'Crash Nebula' on his V-Cube. So far Cosmo had died 25 times on the first level. This was his 26th.

"Cosmo, what's wrong with you?" asked Timmy. "You're usually good at this game."

"I know," said Cosmo distractedly. He turned to look at Timmy.

"I thought that playing this would take my mind off things."

"Is this about Wanda?" Timmy asked as Cosmo threw his control pad on the floor.

Cosmo sighed sadly. "Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Timmy, with unusual insight and unselfishness. Cosmo was quiet for a few minutes. Timmy's short attention span was starting to wander when Cosmo asked "Timmy? Am I…do you think…am I a good godfather?"

Timmy stared at Cosmo, surprised at the level of seriousness in his voice.

"Well sure you are Cosmo. Why?"

"I don't know if I'm going to be a good dad," Cosmo told him, finally voicing his concern out loud.

"Cosmo, you'll be a great dad," Timmy told him earnestly. "You're lots of fun to be around, you're really kind, you care heaps about me and I'm sort of your kid, right?"

"Right…" said Cosmo slowly.

"So, you'll be a great dad. They wouldn't have made you a Fairy Godparent if you weren't."

Cosmo cheered up, smiling at Timmy.

"Anything else?"

_Yes, there is something else _Cosmo thought. But he felt so selfish and mean for thinking it, there was no way he would tell anyone about it.

"No, I'm fine now," Cosmo lied. "Hey, lets see if we can pass level 2!"

Wanda woke up later that evening feeling refreshed and no longer sick. She wondered what the time was, and was surprised to find that it was 6:30. She hadn't meant to sleep that long at all. She guessed she was so tired from having only found out that morning she was pregnant. She still hadn't gotten used to the idea, and the word didn't seem to fit her yet. She vaguely wondered where Cosmo was. "I hope he's not playing video games," she said to herself.

_Still, better playing video games than destroying the world,_ Wanda thought with a smile.

She poofed into Timmy's room. "Cosmo, Timmy!" she called.

"We're over here, pudding!" replied Cosmo, still playing video games and not tearing his eyes from the screen.

"We're nearly up to level 20!" explained Timmy.

Wanda felt slightly annoyed that that was all they had done all day, but she was more relieved. If they had only played video games, then there were no messes she had to clean up, and no problems she had to fix.

"Hey Wanda," said Timmy, still gazing at the television. "If you're here now, does that mean I can make wishes again?"

"Sure Timmy." After all, she was his godmother, first and foremost. "What do you want?"

"I wish… uhmm Cosmo, what was that thing I was going to wish for this morning?"

"I don't know," said Cosmo, intent on his game.

"Oh well, it probably wasn't important. Never mind Wanda." Timmy returned his full attention to the game.

Wanda felt a little neglected. She had just told Cosmo the most important news of his life

and he had played video games for eight and a half hours. He seemed almost less concerned than Timmy. Wanda remembered back to that morning when he had hugged her so tightly she felt her ribs were going to break. But now, here he was completely ignoring her. Did he even care she was pregnant? Did he even remember?

She felt hot tears start to prick behind her eyes. It wasn't fair! She'd only found out she was pregnant less than 12 hours ago. Was Cosmo that bored with the news already?

Wanda tried desperately, but failed, to keep the hurt out of her voice when she said, "If anyone needs me, I'll be back in the castle," and she poofed angrily away.

Cosmo hung his head in shame. He had hurt Wanda because he hadn't known what to do.

"I'd better go see her, Timmy," Cosmo said softly.

"Okay. I'll save our game and we can come back to it later…" Timmy trailed off, because Cosmo didn't seem to be listening to him. As Cosmo poofed himself into the fishbowl, Timmy sighed and went downstairs to see what his real parents were doing.

Cosmo, having checked all the other rooms, gently pushed open the door to their bedroom. "Wanda?" he called softly. He saw her curled up under the blankets. He floated over and touched her gently. "Wanda?" She didn't respond.

_All right_ thought Cosmo. _If she doesn't want to see me, she'll at least have to listen to me._

"Wanda," he said strongly. "You're going to listen to me." Then his voice softened. "I know I haven't been very supportive today, and I'm very sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, but I didn't know what else to do. I'm really scared that I'll disappoint you with my bad parenting, plus other stuff… But the main point is I'm really sorry, and I'll be here for you from know on, okay Wanda? Wanda?"

"Cosmo, what are you doing?" asked Wandas voice from the other side of the room. Cosmo leapt high in the air and spun around.

"Wanda! But, what are you doing over there?"

"I was sick again," she explained as she floated over to the bed, pulling a pillow out from the sheets that Cosmo had thought was her.

"I feel awful," she groaned as she collapsed onto the blankets.

Cosmo reached out to stroke her hair, but Wanda brushed him away.

"What do you want Cosmo," she said impatiently, closing her eyes and trying to fight the feeling of nausea.

"I…I…" Cosmo stammered, trying to find what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath to calm down.

"I want to apologise."

"Go on," Wanda prompted, keeping her eyes closed, not having forgiven him entirely.

"I…I want to say I'm sorry I hurt you and didn't spend much time with you today. I didn't know what else to do," he added quietly, trying to stop himself from crying.

Wanda opened her eyes. "Oh Cosmo," she said, sitting up and pulling him into a hug.

_How does he always do this?_ she thought. _How does he make me pity him instead of being angry with him? _She held Cosmo like that until she was sure he had stopped crying.

"I forgive you sweetie. I knew it wouldn't be easy for you." She pulled away from Cosmo, sitting him a little in front of her. "Now that we're speaking Cosmo, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. I was thinking just before about how we're going to have to let everyone know."

"Let everyone know what?" said Cosmo vacantly.

"About the baby, Cosmo." said Wanda through gritted teeth, trying not to loose her temper.

"Oh yeah," said Cosmo. "What about the baby?"

Trying very hard not to scream, Wanda said, "We need to let all our friends and family know that I'm pregnant. I think the best way would be to invite everyone together and tell them at the same time."

"Like a party?" suggested Cosmo.

"Yes Cosmo, exactly like a party." Wanda smiled at him. "Now we have to decide on a list of who to invite." Wanda poofed up some paper and a pen.

"We should invite Timmy," said Cosmo. "We don't want him to feel left out." Wanda smiled at him again. It was an uncharacteristically sensible suggestion. She wrote 'Timmy' at the top of the list.

"We should invite Daddy, and I _suppose_ Blonda," said Wanda, adding their names to the list. Cosmo had gone pale when she had mentioned her father, but had perked up at the mention of Blonda. Wanda saw this, but decide to ignore it.

"Can you think of anyone sweetie?"

"Mama Cosma!" he shouted. Wanda winced when she heard the name, but added it to the list. If she could have her family there…

"And Jorgen" he added.

"Jorgen?" Wanda repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He's our friend."

"Just because we know someone, doesn't mean…"

"And we can invite The April Fool…"

"Cosmo, you know I don't like…"

"And Cupid and Mark Chang…"

"No, honey, I don't think Yugopotamians should…"

"And the Easter Bunny, and our Antis…"

"It's not a good idea to invite…"

"And the Tooth Fairy, though I guess she'd come with Jorgen."

"Is that all?" Wanda asked.

"Yep!" said Cosmo, pleased with himself for thinking of so many people.

"How about a compromise?" Wanda suggested. "We can invite Cupid, Jorgen, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the April Fool, but we won't invite Mark Chang or our Anti's."

Cosmo thought about it for a while, then agreed. Wanda added their names to the list.

"Now Cosmo, I know you won't like this and you probably won't agree, but perhaps we should invite Juandissimo…"

"What!" screeched Cosmo. "No way! He is _not_ coming to our party." Cosmo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why do you want him to come anyway?"

"Not because I want him to be there or anything," Wanda assured him. "But because if he sees how committed we are, and how much we love each other, then he might finally realise he and I are over." Cosmo didn't look convinced, so Wanda added, "He doesn't have to stay very long."

"Alright," Cosmo finally agreed, though grudgingly. "If you think it'll help."

"Thanks for being so understanding Cosmo," said Wanda, writing down Juandissimo's name. She read over the list.

"I think that's everyone. Now we have to decide on a time for the party."

"How about a week from now?" suggested Cosmo. "That'll give us time to invite people and for them to answer."

"Great idea, Cosmo!" said Wanda. She glanced at the clock. "Oh my gosh, it's 7:45, I didn't realise we'd been in here so long!" She floated off the bed and pulled Cosmo after her. "We'd better go check on Timmy." She poofed them into Timmy's room, where he was lying on his bed reading a Crimson Chin comic book.

"Timmy, I'm so sorry," Wanda said when he looked up at them. "We didn't realise how long we'd been away."

"That's okay," said Timmy. "Oh Wanda, I forgot to ask, how long is it til you get your baby?"

"Seven months," said Wanda matter-of-factly.

"Seven months!" screeched Timmy. "But that's ages and ages away! Can't you shorten it with magic or something?"

"Timmy, this _is_ shortened with magic. Fairies used to be pregnant for 3 years," Wanda explained.

"So I have to put up with you guys ignoring me for another _seven months!"_

"Timmy, that's not really fair," said Wanda. "Today was very stressful, we only found out this morning… It won't be like this all the time."

"I hope not," said Timmy sulkily, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Listen here young man," said Cosmo. "Don't talk to Wanda like that. She's had a very emotional day. The last thing she needs is you being smart!" He poofed angrily into the castle. Timmy and Wanda stared at each other.

"Did you know he could do that?" Timmy asked her incredulously. Wanda just shook her head in astonishment.

Later that night in bed, Wanda couldn't sleep. She kept on going over what had happened that day, in her head. She remembered the meeting she had with the baby doctor.

"Was there any time," the doctor had asked, "that felt different."

"Yes" Wanda had answered immediately. She remembered it distinctly. "Why?"

The doctor had then gone on to explain that when a female fairy fell pregnant, she could sense it almost immediately. It was part of the magic. They never knew what it was when they felt it, but later they could realise what it meant.

Wanda now thought back to the Saturday two months ago. She had lain next to Cosmo, listening to him sleeping. He had fallen asleep easily, but she could not. She felt something was different. Cosmo had been as gentle and loving as he always was, so it wasn't anything he had done. It wasn't her either. Something felt…different. No, different wasn't the right word. It didn't feel strange, or odd, or anything like that either. In fact, she didn't even know if she could feel it. It was more of a sense. She could sense it. She hadn't felt anything like it before, and couldn't understand what it was, so she had held Cosmo, tried to ignore it, and eventually had fallen asleep. She didn't really remember it the next morning, and after a time she'd almost forgotten. But that morning, when the doctor had asked her if any time had felt different, she immediately remembered it.

Wanda sighed, distracted by her thoughts. If she hadn't have been, she may have realised

that she wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep. Next to her, Cosmo lay awake, dwelling on his own thoughts. Thoughts that he had been trying to ignore and push aside all day. He had told Wanda he was happy they were having a baby, and part of him was. However, another part of him felt something else. Part of him didn't want this baby at all. He wanted things to stay exactly as they were, just him, Wanda and Timmy. He needed Wanda to care for him. She couldn't do that if they were both full-time parents. He didn't want this baby to come and take Wanda away.

He was so confused. _Am I a bad person for disliking my own unborn baby?_ The only answer he could think of for this was yes. Yes, he was a mean spiteful, selfish person. But Cosmo didn't feel mean or spiteful. He just felt confused. And so his thoughts went round and round.

The two fairies lay in their bed, but neither would sleep much that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FOP. I didn't own FOP in the last chapter either. I thought I had written that, but apparently the computer doesn't agree with me. Oh well. No letters from the lawyers yet.

**Authors Note:** I'd like to thank all the people who have written reviews. It really encourages me to keep posting the chapters. These supporters (fans, is you will) number a grand total of 4. Guys cough WLiiAfanatic, R-4 gamma, Soneka the Hedgehog, Danny'sGhostGirl cough, you know who you are.

A week had passed, and the day of the party had arrived. During that week Cosmo and tried to be more of a help to Wanda and less of a burden. By the time the baby came, he wanted to be a husband to her, instead of another child. So far, it hadn't been working very well. Every time he'd tried to help, he'd just made things worse. He wanted so much to please Wanda, to make her proud of him but she'd just end up snapping at him, and Cosmo didn't want to retaliate. She was pregnant after all.

He also tried to ignore the resentment he felt towards his unborn child. He wanted desperately not to feel that way, but the couldn't help it. He was still happy Wanda was pregnant, but he couldn't ignore the other part of him that wanted Wanda to say 'just kidding sweetie, everything can go back to normal now'.

Right now, he was standing in the middle of Timmy's room, which was the room they'd decided to use for the party. Timmy always got a little nervous whenever there were large gatherings of magical creatures inside his house. He was standing in the middle of the room, wringing his hands.

"Wanda, are you sure you remembered to put the forget-me-knob on the door?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes Timmy, now will you please relax?" answered Wanda. "The guests will be here any minute."

She flitted among the tables they'd magicked up that held snacks for the guests.

"Who's coming again?" asked Timmy nervously, looking around as if expecting to see fairies appear right then.

"Everyone we asked Timmy," said Wanda patiently. "There, I think everything's ready." She looked at the clock on Timmy's bedside table. "We asked them to arrive at seven o'clock…"

All three of them stared as the clock changed from 6.59 to 7:00. All of a sudden the room was filled with talking, laughing fairies.

"Hey Cosmo," said the April Fool. "It never said on the invitation what this is about. What's up with that?"

"We'll tell you soon, if everyone's here," said Cosmo.

"Oh Wanda," called Blonda. "Daddy's running late. He's got a few loose ends to tie up at work before he gets here."

"Okay," Wanda called back. "Come on," she said to the other two. "Let's mingle and entertain the guests until everyone gets here."

"But I'm a guest!" Timmy protested.

Wanda pushed him into the crowd. "Just go!"

---

Outside, Mr Turner was passing Timmy's room.

"Hmmm, there sure is a lot of noise coming from behind Timmy's door…" and he grabbed the forget-me-knob. "…knob! There sure are a lot of them in this house. I should go look at them!"

---

Back in Timmy's room, Big Daddy had arrived.

"Sorry I'm late Wanda. I had a client who was being…disagreeable."

"That's okay daddy. I think we were just waiting for you to arrive." She scanned the room, quickly counting the guests. Everyone was there.

Wanda left her father and floated over to Cosmo.

"Are you ready sweetie?" she asked, holding his hand. Cosmo looked pale, but he nodded. He cast a nervous look at Big Daddy, then followed Wanda to where she was floating in front of all the guests.

"If I could have everyone's attention please!" she shouted. Everyone went quiet. "Thankyou."

Wanda started to feel nervous, until she felt Cosmo slip his hand into hers. She felt braver.

"As you all know, Cosmo and I have been married for a long time now…"

"And you're finally getting a divorce!" cried Mama Cosma happily, poofing up a bottle of champagne.

"I'll drink to that!" added Juandissimo.

"No Mama, we are not getting a divorce!" Cosmo said angrily, glaring at the both of them. Mama Cosma looked bitterly disappointed, and Juandissimo threw his champagne glass away.

"We've been married for a long time now, and a week ago we got some happy news we wanted to share with you all." This was it. How could she stand in front of all these people and tell them? She felt like a spectacle they'd all come to see. She opened her mouth to talk, but no sound came out.

"Wanda's pregnant," Cosmo finished for her. "We're going to have a baby."

The reaction amongst the guests was varied.

Big Daddy began to rant. "You little weasel, I'm going to cut off…" at the same time Mama Cosma started to yell "You little vixen! You'll be sorry once I've…" and they drowned each other out.

Cupid started to cry. "I love babies! They're fabulous!" Jorgen started cry as well, he was so overcome with emotion, and the Tooth Fairy had to comfort him. Juandissimo started to cry as well, but it wasn't from happiness.

The April Fool shouted, "They're having a baby! What's up with that?" The Easter Bunny hid an egg under his hat. "You're the number one comedian, and that's all you could think of?"

Wanda didn't notice any of it though. All she could do was stare at Cosmo, replaying what he'd just said in her head. It was the first time that Cosmo had said the 'P' word. For some reason, it was at that moment that she fully comprehended they would be having a baby. Before then, pregnant was just a word, fairly meaningless. It was only when Cosmo said it that it meant anything to her. She floated for a few seconds, staring at him. Then she pulled him into a hug.

"Thankyou," she whispered in his ear, and Cosmo knew he had done something right. He hugged her back, until somebody pulled them apart.

"Well well, it looks like you've made me a grandma," Mama Cosma said to Cosmo. "With Wanda," she added, shooting Wanda a dirty look.

Cosmo took a deep breath. He knew he had to change for Wanda and their baby and he was going to prove he could do it right now.

"Mama, I love you." Cosma smirked. "But I also love Wanda. A lot." He put his arm around Wanda's waist and pulled her closer to him. "I know you'll never like her, but please don't be rude to her in front of her, me or our baby when it's born. Now if you'll excuse me…" and Cosmo left them, after kissing Wanda on the cheek, to talk to some of the other fairies. Wanda stared after him. What had happened to Cosmo in the last few minutes? She was jerked roughly back to reality by Mama Cosma grabbing the front of her shirt and yanking her forwards.

"No-one takes my Cosmo away from me. I knew you'd turn him against me one day, and you'll pay for that." Cosma pushed roughly past her.

"Did she hurt you Wanda?" said her father, placing a hand on her shoulder. Wanda jumped. Her dad had always had a talent for sneaking up on people.

"I could sort her out for you if you know what I mean."

"No daddy, leave her alone." As much as she disliked Mama Cosma, she was still Cosmo's mother, and it would hurt him to see her hurt. Big Daddy turned Wanda to face him.

"So my little girl's going to have a little girl or boy of her own," he said, smiling paternally at her. He leant closer. " Listen, if he hurts you in any way, just let me know and I can…"

"No Daddy!" said Wanda, breaking free of his grip. "Can't you understand that I love Cosmo? And that he loves me?"

"Okay sweetie, I was just saying…."

"Well don't!" Wanda snapped. "Cosmo would never hurt me!" She flew angrily away from him. What was with their parents wanting nothing more than to see them split up?

"Got a bun in the oven, hey sis?" said a voice to her side.

"I am not in a mood for this Blonda," Wanda growled at her

"Didn't know Cosmo was up to it," she said mockingly. "Let's just hope the kid hasn't got your looks and his brain."

Snarling at Blonda, Wanda stormed away angrily. She was so angry, she didn't notice Juandissimo in her path, and smacked right into him.

"Ah, my Wanda," he crooned, taking advantage of the situation to hold her tightly to him.

Wanda tried to break free, but Juandissimo's muscles weren't just for decoration; he was a lot stronger than she was.

Across the room, Cosmo saw the closeness between his wife and the Latino fairy. No, not just his wife, his pregnant wife. He burned with jealousy and anger. Cosmo wanted nothing more than to go straight up to Juandissimo and hit him. Hard.

Then his eyes met Wandas, and they spoke to him across the room.

_No_, they seemed to say. _Let me handle him._

Cosmo bit back his desire to beat the sexy fairy senseless, and gave a slight nod. _Talk to your precious ex-boyfriend_ he thought viciously. _Then get him out of here._

Wanda saw Cosmo's nod, and turned back to Juandissimo. She was still thinking about the strong look of jealousy and anger she'd seen burning in Cosmo's eyes. He'd been jealous before, naturally, but never with the strength she'd just seen. Pushing Cosmo's emotions to one side, she said calmly "Let me go please, Juandissimo."

He let her go, of course. He'd never do anything she wasn't comfortable with. Well, not for too long, anyway.

"Ah, Wanda," Juandissimo sighed, holding one of Wandas hands. "If only we were still together now. Then it could be my baby in you tummy." He pressed a hand to her stomach. The idea made her shudder.

"Actually Juandissimo, the baby is lower down." She quickly grabbed his hand. "Not that you need to feel it." Realising she was holding both of Juandissimo's hands, she quickly let them go.

"I invited you here Juandissimo, so that you could see how happy and in love Cosmo and I are. Plus the whole baby thing might finally turn you off."

Juandissimo sighed. "Oh Wanda, showing me I cannot love you is like showing the sun it cannot rise."

Wanda rolled her eyes. Would she be haunted by Juandissimo for the rest of her life, just because she'd dated him in high school?

"Juandissimo, please understand. I'm going to have a proper family soon. I couldn't go back to you, even if I wanted too."

His eyes lit up. "So you would want to, if it weren't for the baby?"

'No!" she said angrily. That wasn't what she had meant. She wanted to cry. Why couldn't people see that she loved Cosmo? Why did everyone want to split them up?

"Please, Juandissimo, just leave me alone," she said, pushing him away as she tried not to cry. Jorgen came up at this moment.

"You, sexy fairy. You have made the puny pregnant fairy cry. For this you should pay!" Jorgen began to fire up his wand.

Cosmo looked up at this moment from a conversation with Cupid. Seeing a distressed Wanda surrounded by two tanned muscular fairies was more than he could take.

"Of course, I knew you two would make a great couple," Cupid said conversationally. "And by 'knew', I mean I actually did know…hey!" he shouted, as Cosmo pushed past him to rescue Wanda. He didn't even notice Blonda and the Tooth Fairy talking to each other in the middle of the room. All he saw was Wanda, and he grabbed her and held her close as he turned to address the rest of the room.

"Okay everyone, the party is over! Thankyou all for coming, but Wanda needs to sleep now. She's very tired."

"Yep, you heard him, everyone out!" shouted Timmy from where he was standing on his bed. The fairies poofed away, some mumbling, some giving their congratulations.

When they had all gone, Cosmo turned to his godson. "Thanks for the help Timmy. But it's getting late, and I've got to look after Wanda." He whirled his wand and the room was cleared of any evidence of a party. "Goodnight," he said as he poofed Wanda and himself into the castle.

Timmy stood there with a slight frown on his face. _Being pregnant sure makes people act weird _he thought. _Since when could Cosmo look after Wanda?_

"I guess they'll tell me when I'm older," he said to himself as he went downstairs.

Cosmo carried Wanda into their bedroom and laid her on her bed, poofing her into her nightgown "It's okay now Wanda," he said, gently stroking her hair.

"Cosmo," she murmured. "Thankyou for…for…for looking after me." It was a sentence she hadn't expected to ever say.

"That's alright Wanda. Now just go to sleep…" He sat at her side gently stroking her hair until he could tell she was asleep.

Cosmo got up and started pacing the room. Why could he suddenly do today what he'd been trying to do all week? Today he had helped her, protected her, and been her husband. Maybe it had finally been saying out loud she was pregnant. It had made him feel equal to Wanda, made him feel responsible and adult.

But now the feeling was starting to ebb away, leaving him feeling exhausted. He slowly floated over to the bed and crawled in next to Wanda. He poofed on his pyjamas and collapsed exhausted next to her.

"Cosmo honey, come and see him," Wanda called from the hospital bed. He floated over to her, proud and happy. She'd finally given birth to a son. To a healthy baby boy_. I wonder if he has my eyes?_ he thought. _Or my hair._ He reached out to Wanda and she held his hand. "Look at him" she said proudly. "He's beautiful." The blanket the baby was wrapped in covered his face, so Cosmo pulled it back, gazing eagerly forward. There, staring back at him, was the face of Juandissimo Magnifico.

Cosmo woke up with a start. He was sitting straight up, and was covered in a cold sweat. What a horrible nightmare. He looked over to where Wanda was lying next to him, and felt his heartbeat slow down. He lay back down, facing Wanda. His hand sought out Wanda's tummy where he thought the baby was. He could feel a small bump there already. It was the first time he'd touched it. He kept his hand there, resting on her. On their baby. On his baby.

_If it is yours_ said a horrible inner voice. He kicked it down, angry at himself for thinking such a horrible thing. He trusted and loved Wanda, and she loved him. It was just a dream…

But then his thoughts turned to what had happened at the party that evening. He had been watching Juandissimo with Wanda, feeling a jealousy he'd never felt before. _Maybe you had a good reason for it this time_ the voice thought again. He had seen Juandissimo holding her tightly. He had seen him feel Wanda's tummy. On the other hand he had also seen Wanda start to cry and push him away. She obviously didn't want him.

_Or she didn't want you to find out_ said the horrible voice. Cosmo couldn't believe he was thinking these things.

He'd just have to make sure she never felt a need to go to Juandissimo, either again or for the first time. The Cosmo he was at the party was the Cosmo he'd keep on being, even if it killed him.

Wanda stirred in her sleep and slid her hand over Cosmo's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't have to say I don't own Fairly Odd Parents! What will the lawyers get from me? Five dollars? Hah! Oh, wait, I need that money. Sigh. Fine, they win again. I don't own Fairly Odd Parents.

**Authors Note:** I wasn't going to post another chapter today, but everyone was writing such nice reviews I thought 'what the heck, give the people what they want.' So here it is, the next chapter! Enjoy!

Wanda woke up the next morning to find Cosmo looking at her.

"Hey sweetie," she said, smiling. "Thanks for saving me yesterday at the party. I just got so emotional." She sat up in bed and stretched. "All the hormones, I guess."

Cosmo sat up too, and snuggled close to her.

"That's okay. It's what I'm here for." He kissed her on the cheek. Then on the neck. And again.

"Cosmo…" said Wanda, surprised. She hadn't been kissed like that since, well, since she had dated Juandissimo.

_Yes, that's right_ Cosmo thought, as he kissed her more and more passionately. _I'll show you just how mature I can be. Just how like Juandissimo I can be…_

---

Later that morning, Timmy was looking at his Fairy Godparents. He had wondered about Cosmo's behaviour at the party. He had been so serious, keeping the situation under control. It was exactly unlike how he normally was. Timmy studied Cosmo's expression. He had that same serious look on his face that he'd had last night. Then he looked at Wanda. She had a dreamy, vacant look on her face. _It's almost like they've swapped minds or something_ thought Timmy_. I wonder what they're thinking about?_

Wanda was thinking about how Cosmo had romanced her that morning. He had never done anything like that, even before they were married. It reminded her of…but no. She would never compare Cosmo to her ex-boyfriend. But she had never expected Cosmo to do anything like that. She had enjoyed it, but coming from Cosmo it had seemed kind of creepy and awkward. She felt she preferred Cosmo's usual method; sometimes it was fumbling and clumsy, but always filled with love and gentleness. She wondered at the sudden change. She thought back to the party last night and wondered if inviting Juandissimo had done more harm than good.

Cosmo was watching Wanda, a slight frown on his face. Had she enjoyed it? Was it enough to keep her from running to the waiting arms of Juandissimo? He had really tried hard this morning to impress her and keep her satisfied. He hoped it had been worth it, because it left him exhausted, far more than he thought it would. The thought of keeping up the act of the new Cosmo made him feel like he wanted to curl up and sleep, but he fought of the exhaustion, knowing he had to protect and support Wanda.

"Uh, guys?" said Timmy, trying to divert their attention to him.

"Sorry sweetie," Wanda apologised. "We've got a lot an our minds at the moment."

"Can't I be on your minds too?" he asked helplessly. He had always been afraid of losing Cosmo and Wanda because somebody found out about them. He had never thought there could be another way to lose them as well.

Wanda felt sorry for Timmy. For once, they had been so wrapped up in their own lives that they'd completely neglected their godchild.

"Oh, Timmy," said Wanda, floating down to his level and giving him a reassuring hug. "We promise we'll make it up to you."

"Great! I've really missed you guys."

"Yeah, I guess you haven't seen much of us this past week," she said thoughtfully. "But today we'll do anything you want."

"Okay!" shouted Timmy, cheering up immediately. "I wish we were inside the Crimson Chin comic book!" Wanda raised her wand to grant the wish, but Cosmo stopped her.

"Are you sure that's really safe in your condition?" he asked. Timmy's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Oh Cosmo, I did promise Timmy. And besides, they're only drawings, and I _am_ only two months pregnant."

"And where could she possibly be safer than in a comic book with a super hero?" argued Timmy.

"Okay…" Cosmo agreed finally. After all, he didn't want to be a killjoy. Plus the old part of him (the part he was trying to ignore) wanted to have an action adventure in a comic book just as much as Timmy.

"Yay!" shouted Timmy, and Wanda poofed them in to the book. They landed right in a climactic frame.

"Surrender, Bronze Kneecap." said the Crimson Chin heroically. "You'll never win, not against me, and my side kick Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder. And his side kicks, Clefto and Ace, the Chin Hounds.

"Arf," arfed Cosmo and Wanda.

"Oh, I think I will," said the Bronze Kneecap. "I, and my fellow super villains, will triumph this time!"

"Oh yeah?" said the Crimson Chin mockingly. "How?"

"We've positioned explosives around the entire planet. You'll never be able to find them before we blow up the entire world!"

The Crimson Chin gasped. "How could you have designed this? It requires a criminal mastermind!"

"A bit like mine!" laughed a cocky voice behind him. The Crimson Chin spun around.

"Holy cleft! It's my arch nemesis, the Nega-Chin!"

"Yes, it is I," he gloated. "I finally outsmarted you this time, you Crimson Cretin!"

"And what if I do find all the explosives? I'm presuming you put one on each continent? That would mean there's only seven."

"You're quite right, but I also placed 100 fake bombs around each real one. You'll never be able to find defuse them all in time! I'll finally win! Mwah hah hah hah hah!"

"I don't get it," Cosmo said. "How is it winning if they destroy the world?"

"Shush!" hissed Wanda. "It's just a story."

"You'll never triumph!" said the Crimson Chin defiantly. "Not with my trusty side-kick Cleft, and his Chin Hounds."

"Curses. I forgot about them," the Nega-Chin said sulkily.

"Quick, Cleft, fly with your utility cleft at supersonic speed that way. I'll go this way. And… your Chin Hounds can cover the Southern Hemisphere."

As the Crimson Chin and Timmy flew off in opposite directions, Wanda prepared to fly off too. Cosmo grabbed her tail and pulled her back.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to fly at supersonic speeds in your condition?" he asked.

Probably not…" she admitted. "How about if we just cross into the next panel?"

"Okay," Cosmo agreed, and they crossed the page into a frame that showed the Australian outback.

"Well, here's the bomb," said Cosmo, digging the sand away with his paw. "Which wire do I cut?"

"The red one," said Wanda confidently.

"Ahhh! Which one's red? I'm a dog now! I see in black and white!" Cosmo began to panic.

"Uhm, just pick a wire!" Wanda yelled at him.

Cosmo cut a random wire. Nothing happened. "Phew," they sighed with relief.

BOOM! The Earth exploded. The Crimson Chin and Timmy had flown fast, and were watching the planet explode from the safety of space. The Nega-Chin flew up next to them.

"You idiot!" he fumed at the Crimson Chin. "You weren't supposed to let it blow up!"

'Well it wasn't _me_," said the Crimson Chin defensively. Two very singed Chin Hounds poofed up next to them.

"You!" The Crimson Chin turned angrily to Timmy. "It was your Chin Hounds!"

"But…but…" stammered Timmy.

"Just go," said the Nega-Chin, facing his palm to Timmy with a flourish.

"I wish we were out of here," said Timmy, and Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands. They appeared back in Timmy's room.

"I wish the book was back to normal." Another wave of their wands, and the Earth was saved by the Crimson Chin.

"What happened back there guys?" Timmy asked, a note of anger in his voice.

"Sorry Timmy. I guess we just made a wrong decision," said Wanda, sitting down carefully.

Timmy wasn't the only one that was angry. Cosmo was furious at himself. He'd just put Wanda in an extremely dangerous situation because his old self had wanted some fun. Sure, it had just been in a comic book and no real harm could come of it, but what about next time?

"Are you okay Wanda?" Cosmo asked, fussing around her and making her more comfortable.

"Yeah, I think so," she said, rubbing her tummy. "The baby feels fine to me."

Timmy felt more anger surge through him. The baby again.

"That stupid baby!" he yelled. "Ever since you found out, it's been baby this, and baby that. You never have time for me anymore. I wish you weren't even having it!"

Wanda gasped, tears brimming in her eyes, a hurt look on her face. Timmy regretted saying it immediately.

"We can't grant you that wish, Timmy," she said softly. "But would you really want us too?"

Cosmo felt a horrible guilt. Didn't a part of him want the exact same thing Timmy had wished for?

"No, Wanda, of course not," Timmy said, desperately trying to make things better. "I was angry…and stupid…and I'm sorry…I didn't mean it…Wanda, I'm sorry!" Timmy felt close to tears. He hadn't meant to say something so mean and hurtful.

"I'm going to be sick again," was all she said, and she poofed into the castle. Cosmo turned on Timmy, a furious look in his eyes.

"Cosmo, come on, you know I didn't mean it…"

"Can't you think of something other than yourself for once?" Cosmo hissed at him angrily. Timmy recoiled like he'd been slapped in the face. "The amount of things she's done for you, the amount of times she's saved us, and this is how you repay her?"

"I…I said I was sorry," choked Timmy, fighting back tears.

Cosmo gave him a look filled with so much hate and anger that Timmy backed away, feeling scared of his godfather. Cosmo poofed away, and Timmy collapsed on the floor, holding his head in his hands. He heard a poof next to him and he jerked away, afraid Cosmo had come back. It wasn't Cosmo, however; it was Wanda. Timmy looked at the floor, but Wanda put her arm around his shoulder and made him look up at her.

"I know you didn't mean it Timmy," she said softly. "This is a difficult time for all of us."

"But Cosmo…just said…" Timmy sniffed, barely believing Cosmo could have spoken to him so harshly.

"You leave Cosmo to me," said Wanda, giving him a small smile. "It's especially hard for him. Just remember that he still loves you, no matter what he says. Just like I remembered that you still love me, no matter what you say."

Timmy gave her a small smile. "I guess so…"

"That's right," said Wanda. "Are you okay now sweetie?" Timmy nodded.

"Anything else I can help you with?"

Timmy nodded again. "You could help me with my homework. I've got a report due in for Crocker tomorrow and I haven't started it yet."

"Why not?" asked Wanda sharply.

"Ah, Wanda, I know you still love me, no matter what you say."

Wanda laughed. "Okay Timmy, you win. Let's get started…"

**Authors Note-The Sequel: **I just had to write back to some of the reviews people have been writing.

charmedgrl34: I hope the baby has a cool name too! I haven't thought of it yet. But I do know what gender it will be.

Rose Mage: I'm glad you like it, and sorry to hear you think it's a little scary. If you think it's bad so far, it'll just get worse… (that was a spoiler, FYI).

WLiiAfanatic: Man, you just love this story, don't you? Cosmo's character will definitely get more un-Cosmo-ish (another spoiler). I'm trying hard to make him stupid, I really am! I just don't want to do it to the little guy!

I'm glad I helped you get over your writers block. I love that story, and am glad I can help keep the chapters coming!

Keep reviewing, guys, and I'll keep on posting!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Because nobody got me the ownership rights for Fairly Odd Parents for my birthday, I still have to keep on doing these disclaimers.

**Authors Note:** I've made you wait a long time for this chapter (and no, it's _not_ because I hadn't written it). This is a big chapter, so I decided to wait for my birthday to post it. Some people have noticed that Cosmo has changed, saying that he's more angry and less stupid. There's a good reason for this, dear readers, and it's revealed below. So enough of my chatter, let's get on with the story!

A month passed. Wanda's tummy got steadily bigger as the baby grew inside her. However, something else grew that Wanda didn't want to be there at all; the distance between herself and Cosmo. She had thought the pregnancy would bring them closer together, but that hadn't happened at all. Instead, she felt she barely knew the fairy she was married to. He was acting so strangely, so unlike her Cosmo, she wondered if he was deliberately doing it to push her away. Cosmo, however, was doing it for an entirely different reason. He was doing it to draw her in, to secure her from the clutches of Juandissimo. He had almost forgotten the fairy he used to be, but the sacrifice was worth it if it meant Wanda would stay with him.

He thought this as he watched Wanda sitting on their couch in the castle living room. To him, she looked worried, distant and unhappy. _What would Juandissimo do to make her happy?_ Cosmo thought quickly. The answer came to him almost immediately. He flew over to the sofa, sitting down close to her and starting to kiss her. Wanda pushed him away.

"No Cosmo…" She felt tired and was still feeling sick. She wished Cosmo would do something funny or stupid to make her laugh and take her mind of how awful she felt. It would also reassure her that the fairy she had fallen in love with was still there, somewhere, behind those green eyes.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed," she told him, floating off the couch.

"I'll come too," Cosmo said quickly, rising with her. Wanda didn't bother to argue. For the past few weeks, wherever she had gone, Cosmo was right behind her, like a shadow constantly fretting over her comfort and safety. When they were alone, Cosmo offered her love, but not the type she needed.

His change had affected their godson too. Cosmo and Timmy's relationship had always been close, but even it had begun to suffer. Cosmo was less fun to be around, and less willing to grant stupid or outrageous wishes. It hurt Timmy, because (even though he loved Wanda a lot), he and Cosmo had a special bond, a 'guy thing'. Wanda could read Timmy like a book, and saw how much he missed his second father figure.

As Wanda thought of this, she'd put on her nightgown and gotten into bed. Cosmo got in right next to her, and held her close. Wanda was indifferent to his touch, wondering miserably where the old Cosmo had gone.

Cosmo felt her lying there, unresponsive. Even now, was she there next to him, planning to leave him for Juandissimo? The idea made him angry.

"Ow, Cosmo, you're hurting me!" Wanda cried out. Cosmo hadn't realised he'd been squeezing her arm so tight in his rage. He loosened his grip and pulled her closer, kissing her gently. He'd make sure she never felt the need to go back to _him_. However, he couldn't ignore that she didn't react to him touching or holding her. She lay like a dead weight in his arms, not even noticing his kiss. _I'll just try harder tomorrow,_ he thought with determination. He sensed that Wanda was lying awake, but he started to drift into sleep.

"Cosmo honey, I've got something to tell you," Wanda said, beckoning him closer. He floated towards her. "What is it pudding?" he asked.

"I know how hard you've been trying to keep me with you, but it's just not good enough."

"What?" Cosmo stopped dead, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"I've decided to go back to Juandissimo," said Wanda, as the Latino fairy poofed up next to her. Juandissimo pulled her close and placed his hand possessively on her swollen tummy.

"Si, little Cosmo, my Wanda wants a real man to raise her child and to be with her." He kissed Wanda passionately, right in front Cosmo, and they both poofed away, laughing, leaving Cosmo shattered and empty behind them.

Cosmo woke up with a start, sweating and shaking. He had let go of Wanda in his sleep, but now he clung onto her desperately, as if afraid she might disappear if he didn't. Wanda, who had fallen asleep, stirred with discomfort. Cosmo eased his grip a little, and she settled again. He stayed awake along time after that, planning what he could do tomorrow to make sure she'd never leave…

Wanda woke up the following morning to find Cosmo wasn't in bed. She was a little surprised, but enjoyed the solitude; she had gotten so little of it lately. After a while she got up in search of him. After doing a lot of thinking last night, Wanda had something she wanted to say, and she'd rather say it without Timmy having to hear. She followed the noises she could hear into the kitchen "Morning Wanda!" said Cosmo cheerfully. "I'm making you breakfast this morning. What would you like? Waffles? Sausages? Eggs? Muffins? Bacon?"

"I'll just have some toast thanks," said Wanda. As she nibbled at her breakfast, she thought about how much harder this would make it for her to tell Cosmo what she needed to. The idea made her sick and nervous, so she had barely eaten half her toast before she put it back on the plate.

"Cosmo, we need to talk…" she started to say delicately.

"Is that Timmy calling?" Cosmo interrupted quickly. "Coming Timmy!" he yelled, and poofed out of the kitchen. Wanda sighed and followed him. This was not going the way she'd hoped.

Timmy had just finished getting dressed when Cosmo and Wanda poofed into his room.

"Morning guys!" he called cheerfully, rummaging in a corner of his room for a book he needed for school that day.

"Cosmo, please, I need to talk to you alone," Wanda whispered to him, pulling on his sleeve.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Timmy," said Cosmo loudly. Timmy turned to them, a questioning expression on his face.

Wanda scowled at Cosmo, but his trick wouldn't work. If this was the way he wanted it, then this was the way he would get it.

"Cosmo, you may have noticed we haven't been very close this past month…"

"What are you talking about, we've been plenty close," said Cosmo quickly, a note of panic in his voice.

"…so I just think it would be a good idea if maybe…"

"No, Wanda, please, stop!" Cosmo begged desperately, not wanting her to finish.

"…If maybe we spent some time apart to sort things out." she finished firmly.

"No…no…" Cosmo stuttered. His horrible nightmare was coming true. "Wanda, you need me! I've been taking care of you…"

"You've been smothering me, Cosmo,' Wanda said fiercely. "I feel like I hardly know you anymore!" She could feel tears coming, but she forced them back.

"But…but…" Cosmo stammered, but he knew it was no good. "Fine!" he snapped. "Go back to him! See if I care. I…" Cosmo started to feel faint; he shook his head to clear it. "I…" He went completely pale. "I…" His eyes glazed over. Then Cosmo fell out of the air hard onto Timmy's floor.

"Nice try, Cosmo," Wanda muttered.

"No, I think there really is something wrong," said Timmy, who had run over to his fallen godparent as soon as he'd hit the ground. Concern overcame Wanda. Cosmo did look kind of pale, and the way his body just lay there on the floor, crumpled and kind of lifeless…Wanda had never seen a dead fairy before, but she was pretty sure it would look something like Cosmo did now. She flew down to him quickly. She couldn't feel for a pulse or a heartbeat, because they weren't indicators of life in a fairy. They could, however, detect a life force in each other. Wanda desperately searched for Cosmo's now, pressing her hands against his chest. She could feel it faintly.

"He's still alive," she told Timmy. "But only just. He needs help now." She used her wand to send an emergency distress signal to the Fairy World Hospital.

"They'll be here soon," she said, to comfort Timmy and herself.

"Will he be okay?" Timmy asked.

"I just don't know," she whispered. She clung onto Cosmo's shirt, desperately hoping he _would_ be okay. He had changed, it was true, but she still loved him so much. Now she might get their time apart. How could she live with herself if Cosmo died and her last words to him were such a horrible, horrible argument? She fought back tears, trying to be strong for Timmy's sake, but she had a horrible gut-wrenching feeling she was about to loose her soul mate. Just then, the fairy emergency response unit poofed into the room. As two fairies lifted Cosmo onto a stretcher, another asked Wanda what had happened.

"We were arguing…and then he went pale…and his eyes glazed over…and then he…he…" she gestured helplessly at the floor.

"You'd better come with us," the fairy said. He pointed at Timmy. "Is that your godchild?" Wanda nodded, afraid that if she said something she'd loose control and start crying. The fairy turned to Timmy. "They'll organise a temp and have them sent over straight away."

"But I don't want a temp!" Timmy cried. "Wanda!"

"Be brave Timmy," she said, fighting back tears. "I'll be back as soon as I can." The five fairies poofed out of the room. Timmy stood there, shock overwhelming him. At that time, Mrs Turner walked through the doorway. "Hurry up Timmy, or you'll be late for the bus." She noticed how pale Timmy looked, and how he seemed to be shaking slightly. "Timmy?" she asked, worried.

"I don't feel so good today Mum. Can I stay home?"

Yes, yes of course Timmy," she said, concerned about her son. "Is there anything I can do for you sweetie?"

"No, that's okay. I think I'll just go back to bed."

"Oh, okay honey. If you need anything, just call."

When she had gone, Timmy crawled into bed, and cried.

At the Fairy Hospital, Wanda waited outside the emergency room. She didn't notice anything about her surroundings. All she did was stare ahead of her, replaying Cosmo's collapse in her mind, and trying not to think about what would happen if he died.

The doctors inside the ER spared little thought for the distressed pink-haired fairy, as they rushed to save Cosmo's life.

Timmy had been lying in bed for he didn't know how long. He had used up all his tears, and just stared, numb to everything around him. He was just able to notice a 'poof' as his temp arrived. He didn't care though. If it wasn't Cosmo coming back, healthy, laughing and as stupid as ever, then he didn't want a fairy at all.

"Hey kid, shouldn't you be at school?" said a voice Timmy knew. It took a while for the voice to register in his numbed brain. Eventually it clicked. It was Big Daddy. Not Cosmo. Who cared.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," Big Daddy said more forcefully.

_Well, I'm not talking to you_ Timmy thought, and he rolled over so his back was facing Wanda's father.

"Well at least tell me where Wanda is," he said. "I haven't seen her since the party. I guess she's a bit bigger now, eh?"

It took Timmy a while to work out what Big Daddy had said. He sat up and turned to look at him. "You don't know what happened?" Timmy had always assumed that someone with Big Daddy's connections would know about something the minute it occurred.

"No," Wanda's dad answered, sounding worried. "Why? Did something happen to Wanda and the baby?"

Timmy shook his head. "It…it's Cosmo."

Big Daddy looked less concerned. "Oh. What did he do to himself this time? If he hurt my Wanda…"

Timmy shook his head again. He wanted to hit the stupid fairy to make him understand, to make him feel sorry… but instead he swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Cosmo and…and Wanda were having an… an argument…then Cosmo collapsed…and they took him away to the hospital. That's…that's where Wanda is now…to see…to see if he'll be okay…or not…" Timmy trailed off, feeling close to tears again.

"Oh, right," said Big Daddy, sounding a little more sorry.

Timmy looked at him more closely. "What are you doing here anyway? I didn't think you were in the god-parenting business."

"I'm not," Big Daddy answered. "But I knew you'd be up for a temp when Wanda had her baby and I wanted to be as close to her as I could. So I called in a couple of favours I had with some powerful fairies and they got me this temping job."

"But I thought you needed thousands of years of training to be a fairy god-parent," said Timmy.

"Usually you do," Big Daddy admitted, "but I…persuaded…the right people that I didn't need training."

"Right," said Timmy, staring into the distance again. His mind was back on Cosmo. When Wanda came back, would she bring good news or bad?

Wanda was thinking the exact same thing as she stared at the wall opposite her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard doctor Rip Studwell say her name.

"Yes, what is it doctor? Is he okay? What is it?" she asked desperately.

Doctor Rip Studwell fixed a serious expression to his handsome face. "I'm afraid Cosmo has developed a very rare condition called Sustained Mental Personality Replacement."

"What does that mean?" Wanda gasped.

"When someone has SMPR, they first start out resolved to change something about their personality for whatever reason, usually during periods of emotional stress. They then find another fairy who has a particular trait they'd like to have. By the way, do you have any idea whose personality Cosmo was trying to copy?"

Wanda thought back to the way he'd followed her around, being extremely possessive and protecting. She remembered the passionate way he'd kissed her, that had so reminded her of someone else…

"I think I can guess," she said dryly.

Doctor Rip Studwell continued. "Anyway, they then devote their minds and bodies to behaving exactly like the fairy they want to imitate. This requires a lot of energy, and will leave them drained and exhausted."

Wanda thought back. She had caught Cosmo looking tired when he thought she wasn't around. Wanda didn't need to see it though. After living with Cosmo for 9,895 years, she knew he didn't have the energy or spirit he usually did.

"After they've been keeping this act up for a while, they eventually collapse. No one can keep up the performance for long, and it's especially hard when the fairy is a little…slow… to begin with."

"Will he be okay, doctor?" Wanda asked anxiously.

"It's still to early to tell. He could pull through, but he could relapse, and then…" Dr Rip Studwell trailed off. A nurse opened the door to the ER.

"We need you in here doctor," she said.

"Excuse me," Studwell said to Wanda. She didn't even notice him leave. At least now she knew why she had felt distanced from Cosmo over the past month. But how could that help, if he didn't pull through for her to make everything better? Her eyes filled with tears again. How could all those years of love and commitment end so horribly?

Wanda floated there for an eternity longer. After a lifetime had passed (but it was really just a few hours) Dr Rip Studwell came out of the ER.

"Wanda," he said carefully. She jerked out of her reverie and turned her fear-filled eyes to him.

"Cosmo has just passed into a coma. We can't tell at this stage if he'll pull out of it or not." Wanda felt as if someone had just ripped out all her insides, leaving her empty and hollow.

"I suggest you go home and try to get some sleep. There's nothing you can do here."

"I want to see him," she croaked, and flew to the window in the ER door before Dr Studwell could stop her. She could see a bed, surrounded by beeping machines and nurses. But all she could focus on was Cosmo lying there on the sterile white hospital sheets. He looked so pale and small, with his hair limp and droopy and his eyes sunken and closed. Wanda felt helpless. She had promised herself, from the day they had married, that she would always be there for Cosmo, looking after him when he needed it. But now, when he needed help the most, there was nothing she could do. Eventually she tore herself from the window and poofed home.

Timmy heard Wanda arrive and looked up at her quickly. Her face was pale and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She sunk down onto the end of Timmy's bed, pulling her knees up as far as her pregnant belly would allow her and staring straight ahead with unseeing eyes. Seeing her like this, Timmy was sure Cosmo was dead.

"Wanda," he said in a small, frightened voice, "what's happened?"

She looked up and focused on his face.

"Cosmo is… Cosmo's in a coma. They don't know if he'll make it or not." She buried her face in her knees.

As much as Big Daddy disliked Cosmo, feeling he had never been good enough for Wanda, he could finally understand how much she loved him. He had thought she had just pitied him, and had never thought that Wanda, or anyone, could love anyone that stupid or moronic. But now he finally realised she did.

Big Daddy flew down to Wanda, picking her up and holding her like he had when she was a little girl. If Wanda hadn't been so distressed she would have questioned her father as to why he was there. As it was, she just accepted his presence and snuggled into his hug.

"There, there Wanda, it'll be okay," he said softly, rubbing her back. Feeling her daddy holding her so protectively helped Wanda to calm down.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked finally.

"I pulled a few strings so I could be Timmy's temp when you were having your baby. I didn't realise I'd be needed so soon though."

Wanda hugged him, grateful he was there. Suddenly she felt exhausted. She had come so close to losing her husband today, and she still wasn't sure she hadn't.

"Do you want to sleep, honey?" Big Daddy asked, noticing her fatigue.

Wanda nodded. "But not in there," she said, pointing to the fish bowl. She couldn't bear to be in their castle, not knowing if Cosmo would ever come home to it again.

Big Daddy poofed up a mattress on the floor of Timmy's room, with plenty of blankets. Wanda crawled gratefully into the makeshift bed and let sleep take her away from the emotional pain and exhaustion.

Big Daddy turned to Timmy. "You should probably get some sleep too," he said gruffly.

"I wish Cosmo will be okay," Timmy said as he too felt an emotional weariness

creeping up on him.

"I wish I could grant you that Timmy," said Big Daddy, looking at his sleeping daughter.

"I really do."

The next day, Wanda felt totally drained. Cosmo being sick and weak had a serious effect

on her magic. Plus there was a horrible feeling inside her whenever she thought of Cosmo not pulling through. It made her heart feel heavy and her wings falter, making her flight unstable. Big Daddy decided to stay on as Timmy's godparent.

"Are you sure you want to Daddy?" Wanda asked.

"Sure," he said. "I've always been called a Godfather in my line of work. Now I can really be one." Wanda didn't have any choice in the matter anyway, because her magic was weakened too much for her to do her job properly. Besides, she really didn't feel like doing it.

"Have some breakfast Wanda," Big Daddy encouraged, poofing up some toast.

"I'm not hungry," she said, her throat tightening with emotion. Cosmo had made her toast yesterday morning. Was it really only yesterday? It felt like she'd been separated from Cosmo for a million years. "I'm going back to bed."

Big Daddy watched her with concern. He hoped Wanda would be okay here by herself while he was with the Turner kid at school. Wanda had insisted Timmy go, even though Timmy had tried to convince her to let him stay.

"There's nothing you can do here sport," she said. "Go to school. Your education is important, and it might take your mind off things."

Timmy and Big Daddy didn't like leaving Wanda by herself when she was so miserable, but they had no choice. Timmy didn't want to upset Wanda by arguing against going to school, and Big Daddy, as his godparent, had to go with him. So they both said their quiet goodbyes to Wanda, and left. When she had heard the school bus take them away, and was sure Timmy's parents had left for work, Wanda began to cry. Sobs that shook her entire body took control of her, until she could cry no more.

Then she just lay there, drowning in a grief that couldn't be expressed with tears. What would happen if Cosmo didn't pull through? How could she look after their child properly if she was grieving for him? She was sure that if he did die, she would never properly recover; a piece of her would always be missing. Wanda knew then that it wasn't just Cosmo's life hanging in the balance; it was also her own and their unborn child's.

When Timmy and Big Daddy came home that afternoon, they found Wanda lying exactly where they'd left her.

"We can't just leave her there," said Timmy. "What if my parents came in?"

"You're right," Big Daddy admitted. He floated over to Wanda, and gently touched her shoulder. "Wanda, honey?" She didn't respond. "Wanda, you've got to move. It's not safe out here." Wanda lay as still as ever.

"Do you want to lose Timmy too?" he asked, rather more harshly than he'd intended. Wanda sighed, sitting up. Her father was right, of course. She raised her wand and poofed herself into the fishbowl. Just this relatively simple piece of magic left her totally drained. Big Daddy poofed in next to her. "Wanda, have you eaten anything today?"

She shook her head. How could he think of eating at a time like this?

"Wanda, you have to look after yourself," he said sternly. "Do I have to remind you that your's isn't the only life you're responsible for? That you're pregnant?" He sighed; he hoped he was getting through to her. "You won't be much help to Cosmo if… I mean, when he comes out of his coma, if you're just as sick as he is."

It was Wanda's turn to sigh. She knew her father was right. It wasn't like her to be so emotional and impractical, but yesterday had really shaken her.

"I am a little hungry," she lied. Big Daddy smiled and poofed up a sandwich. She pushed her sadness to one side for now. Cosmo wasn't dead, and she had to look after herself so he'd have a reason to live.

**Authors Note pt. 2: **Will Cosmo make it out of his coma? Was the update worth the wait? I only have one more chapter of this story written; writers block struck before I could do any more. So there may be a few delays before any more chapters are posted. Oh well.

I am so stoked with the number of reviews I've gotten for this story. It's truly awesome. I'd like to thank the reviewers of my last chapter; **WLiiAfanatic** (I have vague ideas for the baby name, but if they fall through, I'm coming to you for help!),**Danny'sGhostGirl** (thanks for the review, and dude, get some sleep!), **Ginger Charpentier** (there'll be more Juan later, I promise),**Atemu's Sister** (I will write more, and i'll _try_ to keep up the good work),**Blue Eyes Shining Dragon** (I like you! You obviously have excellent taste in writing), **Fairly-Odd-Parents** (now you know why Cosmo was not a little more stupid than angry. Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya?), **Commander **(I love that bit in chapter 1 as well. And with Cosmo's views on being a parent,I just tried to 'find my inner green-haired-idiot'), **Novalae **(see my message for Fairly-Odd-Parents. Oh no, wait, that sounds too impersonal. Uhm, sorry, I should say; I appreciate your input as an individual, and have written you a personal message to reflect that.), **Soneka the Hedgehog** (I forgive you, and as for the baby, that's for me to know, and for you to wait and see.), and last, but certainly not least, **SashaJay** (glad you liked it, and I hope you read and review again!). Phwew, I'm beat. I'm sick of typing, and your probably sick of reading, so until next time, adieu!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. However, I do have a very nice stamp collection.

**Authors Note:** While I was, in my evil nature, tempted to leave you hanging for as long as I did last time, I decided to post this next chapter now. It's not a very long one, but I'm sure you'll forgive me just this once.

The weeks passed slowly for Wanda while Cosmo was in his coma. She had gotten her father to poof her to the hospital every day, since she didn't have the power to do it herself anymore. Day after day she sat by Cosmo's bedside, holding his hand and stroking it. Her mind often strayed to the past, remembering the good and bad times they had shared together. She made silent deals with Cosmo, promising that if he came out of his coma, she would never be naggy again, or call him stupid again, or an idiot, or a moron.

Sometimes Mama Cosma came and visited Cosmo as well, but her and Wanda ignored each other. The only time Wanda moved was when her father came to collect her each evening.

She was getting ready for bed after returning from one of these visits (she was sleeping in the castle again, but in one of the spare rooms), when she heard a fairy poof in behind her. She thought it was her father until the fairy spoke.

"Buenos dias, Wanda."

She spun around quickly, hardly believing he would dare to show up here.

"Juandissimo," she hissed, glaring at the muscular fairy smirking in the middle of the room.

"I heard about Cosmo's little…accident, and I came here to see if I could help."

"You took your time about it," Wanda said coldly. She couldn't help but blame Juandissimo for the way Cosmo was now.

"I only heard a little while ago," he said, moving forwards.

"Stay back, Juandissimo," she said. She felt very vulnerable, pregnant and alone in a room with her ex-boyfriend, and wearing nothing but her nightgown. He stayed where he was.

"Wanda, I think all the time about what could have been if we'd stayed together. If you had not chosen _Cosmo_."

"Don't talk about Cosmo like that!" she yelled angrily. Wanda knew Juandissimo had come now because he had thought Cosmo would not be returning, and the idea made her furious. To make his move on her while Cosmo was lying helpless in a coma was underhanded, even for Juandissimo. And then to talk about Cosmo with such contempt…it made her blood boil.

"You want to know what would have happened if we'd stayed together, Juandissimo?" she said, anger making her voice shake. " I spent a month living with someone exactly like you. It was the fairy I love more than anything, and I was ready to leave him. I wanted to leave Cosmo, because it was like being married to you." Ignoring his shocked look, Wanda continued, lowering her voice dangerously. "So I can finally answer your question, Juandissimo. What would have happened if we'd stayed together? I would have left you. Oh, sure, it may have been fun for a while, but eventually I wouldn't have been able to get away fast enough."

Wanda hovered next to the bed, trembling slightly. She had finally been able to say what had been on her mind for the longest time.

"So you truly did choose right," Juandissimo said quietly, more to himself than to Wanda.

"Yes," she said firmly. "Yes, I did choose right. I chose Cosmo, and he loves me, and I love him more than anything." She then shouted out "Cosmo!" but she wasn't exactly sure why. She could, however, feel her power and magic flow through her again. She didn't really understand what it meant at first; she just floated there, feeling the magic tingling through her body. But then it started to dawn on her; she could only get her full power back if Cosmo was okay.

"Cosmo!" she shouted again, but this time, she knew exactly why; it was out of pure joy.

She poofed out of the room, reappearing in the reception area of the Fairy Hospital, still in her nightgown. She knew the path to Cosmo's room very well, and flew it quickly, passing surprised night-staff. She finally got to Cosmo's door and burst through it.

"Cosmo!" she cried, looking at his bed. Cosmo lay there as still as ever.

"Cosmo?" she asked again, fear and uncertainty in her voice. Cosmo opened his eyes.

"Just messin' with ya, baby," he said weakly.

Wanda flew over to him, laughing and smiling for the first time in weeks. She wanted to hug Cosmo tightly, but didn't want to hurt him. He still looked pale and weak, but his green eyes sparkled and he was smiling.

"Cosmo, you idiot," she laughed, wrapping her arms around him in a gentle hug, "don't do that!" She kissed him gently. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I think. I don't remember a lot." His eyes strayed to her tummy. "Wow! Look how fat…I mean, pregnant, you are!"

Wanda laughed; it was so good to hear his voice again. Their reunion was interrupted when they heard voices outside the ward door.

"I swear doctor, I was standing right next to him, checking his vitals, when his heart rate peaked and he sat straight up and cried 'Wanda'."

"All right nurse, I'll check on him," came the smooth voice of doctor Rip Studwell, as the door was being pushed open. "What the…" he said, when he found his coma patient wide-awake with his wife siting next to him.

"See doctor, it's just like I told you," said the nurse. "Except the fat fairy wasn't there."

"I'm not fat, I'm pregnant," said Wanda grumpily.

"Yeah," said Cosmo supportively. He hadn't noticed it before, but Wanda did look thinner than he remembered her.

"Thankyou nurse, I can handle it from here," Dr Rip Studwell said. He then turned to Wanda.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see Cosmo when he woke up. He _is_ my husband," she replied testily.

"How did you know he was awake?" the doctor asked, curious.

"I felt my magic come back, so I knew he must have woken up."

"Hmm," Doctor Rip Studwell said wisely, checking the beeping machines around Cosmo.

"Wait, your magic was gone?" Cosmo asked her, surprised.

"Well sure sweetie," she answered. "You being in a coma affected me too. You know we're connected like that."

"But if your magic wasn't working, how could you grant Timmy's wishes?"

"I couldn't. He got a temp."

"Who is it?" Cosmo asked.

"Uhm," said Wanda nervously, unsure of how to best tell him.

"How do you feel, Cosmo?" Dr Rip Studwell interrupted, writing stuff down on a clipboard.

"Great!" said Cosmo, struggling to sit up. He collapsed back down on the pillow. "Not so great," he croaked.

"You should probably get some rest, Cosmo," said Dr Rip Studwell. "Which means Wanda will have to leave."

"But he's just woken up from a coma! How could he need rest?" Wanda argued, reluctant to leave Cosmo's side.

"Besides, I don't want Wanda to go," Cosmo added, holding Wandas hand as tight as he could.

"I'm sorry, but it's for the best," said Studwell.

Wanda turned to Cosmo, knowing the doctor was right. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll be back first thing in the morning." She kissed him lightly again. As she turned to leave, Cosmo held her back.

"Wanda, will you tell Mama I'm alright?" he asked, looking up at her wide-eyed.

Inwardly Wanda shuddered. It was the last thing she wanted to do when she was so happy. But outwardly she smiled. "Of course I will, Cosmo."

He grinned at her and closed his eyes happily.

"Wanda poofed out of thew hospital, reappearing outside Mama Cosma's house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Mama Cosmo answered.

"Yes?" she said sweetly. Then she saw who it was. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Wanda was determined to be nice for Cosmo's sake. She smiled charmingly at Mama Cosma. "I just came here to tell you that Cosmo came out of his coma about 15 minutes ago. He asked me to come here to tell you."

Mama Cosma's expression softened. "You mean my little Cosmo-lo-lo has woken up?"

"Yes," said Wanda. "You can see him in the hospital first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thankyou for telling me Wanda. Goodnight!" and she closed the door in Wanda's face.

_She must have meant it,_ thought Wanda. _She usually _slams_ the door in my face._ She forgot about Mama Cosma and poofed home, eager to tell Timmy the good news.

"Timmy!" she called as she appeared in his room. "Timmy?" she called again, looking round the empty room. "Timmy! Daddy!" she yelled anxiously, wondering where they could be. Timmy and Big Daddy poofed into the air next to her. They hugged her tightly; so much that Wanda had to gasp for them to let her go. They did, and Timmy fell to the floor.

"Where were you guys?" asked Wanda.

"Out looking for you!" said Timmy, sounding anxious. "Big Daddy went into your room to check on you, but you weren't there. It was just Juandissimo Magnifico, sitting on the edge of your bed."

Big Daddy interrupted. "When I asked him where you were, he said he didn't know, just that you'd called out Cosmo's name twice and disappeared."

"We thought you'd gone crazy, and tried to go to Fairy World to see him. Oww!" he complained as Big Daddy clipped him over his ear. Wanda smiled.

"I did go to Fairy World to see Cosmo," she said, tyring not to laugh at the looks of horror that passed over their faces. Everything seemed so much funnier now. "Because Cosmo came out of his coma."

"He _did_!" shrieked Timmy, jumping up and down. "YAAAY!"

"But how did you know?" asked Big Daddy.

"I felt my magic come back," she explained. She decided to leave the fact they'd called out each others names at the same time remain a secret between her and Cosmo.

"Can I see him? Can I see him?" asked Timmy excitedly.

"Easy there sport," said Wanda, trying to calm him down. "He's sleeping at the moment, but you can see him tomorrow morning."

"Yaay!" Timmy yelled again. Wanda poofed him into his pyjamas.

"Time you were in bed, sport, before your parents come up to say goodnight and see what all the noise is about."

"I'm so glad Cosmo's okay," said Timmy as he climbed into bed.

"So am I, sport," said Wanda softly as she poofed into the fishbowl.

---

Wanda woke up early the next morning. She wanted to see Cosmo badly, but everyone would still be asleep, including him. So she lay in bed thinking. She had slept in their bedroom last night, in their bed, for the first time in a month. She was able to now that she knew Cosmo would be sleeping there again eventually. She had let Juandissimo stay in one of the spare rooms over night. He had just had a major disappointment after all. She felt it would be okay if he were there, especially since Big Daddy was in the castle too. Her one condition was that Juandissimo be gone before she got up. Cosmo would never have to know. She thought about seeing Cosmo that day, and shivered with excitement. Then she sighed. She couldn't just lie in bed when her thoughts kept on returning to Cosmo. She got up and put on her dressing gown, feeling really hungry. While Cosmo had been in his coma, she had only eaten enough to keep her baby healthy. Last night she had been too excited to eat. But now she felt hungry; very hungry. She floated into the kitchen and froze. Juandissimo was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up and, seeing her, froze as well. They floated there, looking awkwardly at each other, until Juandissimo said, "I am so sorry Wanda. I did not think you would be up this early." He picked up his wand, but didn't poof away.

Wanda couldn't stop staring into his deep, purple eyes. Something was different, and it took her a while to realise what. The fiery passion that usually burned deep within them whenever he looked at her was gone. She realised she was staring and blushed, looking at the floor.

Juandissimo floated over to her, and lifted her face with one of his hands. He was surprised; the tingly feeling he unusually got whenever he touched her wasn't there anymore. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Goodbye, my Wanda," he said quietly. "And good luck." With that, Juandissimo poofed out of Wanda's kitchen, and her life.

**Authors Note 2:** What, you didn't think I'd let Cosmo die, did you?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. And in case you were under the delusion I owned Scrabble or Monopoly, let me tell you now that I don't. I have not and will not during the course of this story. There, I'm not saying it again.

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry I made you wait so long for a new chapter. This chapter has taken me ages to get right. Plus I got so many great reviews for the last chapter. I have standards now! Aggghhhh! Plus I started work on a brand spanking new story, which I think you're going to like. I'll publish it after this one ends. Whenever that is!

Much later that morning Juandissimo was the last thing on Wandas' mind. She sat by Cosmo's bedside, with Timmy and Mama Cosma. Timmy was telling Cosmo about all the things that had been happening while he was in his coma.

"I made this really cool wish that I had a huge swimming pool filled with custard, and I pushed Vicky in! You should have been there Cosmo, it was so funny!" said Timmy, cackling with laughter.

"Coo-el!" chirruped Cosmo. "But who was your temp? Wanda never told me."

Timmy and Wanda looked awkwardly at each other.

"Well sweetie, he really wanted the job…" Wanda began carefully.

"And there wasn't much choice…" continued Timmy.

"And he is a responsible godparent…" she added.

"Who is it?" shouted Cosmo.

Wanda half coughed, half muttered something under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"It's Big Daddy, Cosmo," she repeated. "Big Daddy is Timmy's Temp."

Cosmo went very pale very quickly. "So…so he'll be living with us, then?" he stammered.

"When I have the baby, yes."

"Oh," he said quietly. "Oh."

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll hardly even know he's there," assured Wanda, trying to sound convincing. "Oh look, here's lunch!"

Wanda's distraction worked, and Cosmo looked with interest at the meal being brought in.

"Here we are, cheese sandwiches and pudding!" said the lunch fairy cheerfully. Cosmo looked almost deliriously happy, so Timmy, Wanda and Mama Cosma decided to leave him and get there own lunch. They said goodbye to Cosmo (though he didn't really notice) and left to the hospital cafeteria.

When they had finished eating, Wanda asked, "Would you two mind leaving Cosmo and I alone together for a while? I want to talk to him privately."

"No, he's my son and I won't leave him, especially not with you, you little…"

"Sure Wanda, we'll leave you two alone," interrupted Timmy quickly. Mama Cosma looked like she wanted to protest some more, so Wanda poofed away before she could begin her rant properly.

She reappeared in his room, and was thankful to see he had finished eating. She couldn't help but grin when she saw Cosmo so full life, even if he was still pale and weak. She flew over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"I asked them to stay outside. I wanted to be with you. Alone." She sighed. "So we can talk."

Cosmo flinched and looked uncomfortable. The last time Wanda had wanted to talk, it had ended very badly for him, but he nodded that he was willing to talk to her.

"Why did you do it, Cosmo?" she asked quietly. Cosmo sighed. The one question he'd hoped she'd avoid… His small brain tried to sort his thoughts and feelings into an answer. Eventually, he was ready to speak.

"I did it for a lot of reasons, Wanda. When you first told me we were having a baby, I wasn't lying when I said it was happy. But I wasn't telling you the whole truth either. I felt scared; scared I wouldn't be a good father. Scared I would disappoint you. And I also…I also…" He took a deep shuddering breath. He was going to tell Wanda everything, and that included his dark, shameful secret. "I also felt jealous of the baby. Part of me didn't want it to come and change everything. I just wanted it to be you, me and Timmy. I still sort of do." He stopped, ashamed. Would Wanda hate him for feeling this? He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her look of anger and disappointment. But instead of feeling a slap, which he believed he deserved, he felt Wanda holding his hand and stroking it. He opened his eyes to see Wanda looking understandingly at him.

"Oh, Cosmo sweetie, it's okay. Just know that whatever happens, I'll always be here for you. And this baby will only bring us closer together, not drive us apart. Not if we really love each other. And believe me, I know we do."

Cosmo smiled at her, his eyes filling with tears. Her words were so comforting, and he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. But there was still more he wanted to say.

"At the party we had, I felt I wanted to prove myself to you. That I could be a dad and a husband. I started to feel funny after I said 'pregnant', sort of different. Like I hadn't really realised the responsibility before then. It swamped me, and I felt kind of scared, but it also made me more determined to change. It got stronger after I stood up to Mama. Then when I saw you with Juandissimo…how he held you close and stuff, I felt so jealous. Way more than I normally do. I felt…I felt that I should be like Juandissimo. He was so strong and manly, I was sure he'd make the perfect husband."

Wanda nodded. What he was telling her fitted exactly with the symptoms Dr Rip Studwell had described.

"I was so jealous," continued Cosmo. "That night I had a dream. I dreamt that you'd had our baby, but that it looked exactly like Juandissimo."  
"Oh Cosmo, that was just a dream!" cried Wanda. "A very insulting dream, but a dream all the same."

"I know that," said Cosmo. "But when I woke up, all I could think about was that if you had gone to Juandissimo, it was my fault for not being good enough for you. After that, I became obsessed with becoming Juandissimo." Cosmo blushed. "Remember that morning after the party, when I kissed you differently and stuff?"

Wanda nodded, smiling at his coyness.

"That was when I first started my act as him. It left me completely exhausted…" he blushed again. "But I felt it would be worth it if it stopped you leaving me for him. The more I acted like Juandissimo, the more tired I became, but I also became more determined to never give you a reason to leave. I felt like I wanted to be a…a…"

"A Juandissimo away from Juandissimo?" supplied Wanda with a smile.

"Yeah! But the harder I tried, the more I felt you were drifting away."

Wanda nodded, and said sadly, "I felt like I'd lost the fairy I'd fallen in love with."

They held hands tightly for several minutes before they felt ready to go on.

Cosmo took a deep breath and continued. "Then one night, the night before…well, the night before I collapsed, I had a horrible nightmare. I dreamt that all I had done wasn't good enough, and that you were leaving me anyway. You and Juandissimo laughed at me, and then he kissed you, and then you both disappeared…" Cosmo shuddered, the memory of the dream bringing back all his doubts and fears.

"Oh my gosh Cosmo, no wonder you collapsed the next morning!" gasped Wanda, shocked at the thought of what she had done. Cosmo nodded.

"I thought my nightmare was coming true, and that you were leaving me for him. I remember us fighting and then… well, I don't remember much after that until I woke up yesterday."

Wanda felt like she wanted to cry, knowing she was partly responsible for putting Cosmo into his coma. She couldn't think of anything to say that would reassure him, or make him feel better. But then she smiled, remembering their connection last night. Maybe they didn't need words. She leant forward, knowing what she had to do. Wanda kissed Cosmo lovingly. But it was more than just a kiss. "I love you more than I can ever say," it told him. "I'll never leave you, not for anyone at any time. You're perfect just the way you are. I dumped Juandissimo for you. I married you. And now I'm having your baby. I love you so much Cosmo, and I'll always be here for you."

Cosmo felt all his worries melt away, and the nasty little voice that had made him doubt himself and Wanda finally died. When he kissed her back, he returned all her love and commitment. Wanda knew her Cosmo had finally returned.

After a few minutes of sitting quietly together, there was a tentative knock on the door. "Uh, guys?" said a small voice.

"It's okay Timmy, you can come in now," called Wanda. Timmy entered the room, followed by Mama Cosma. She frowned when she saw Cosmo and Wanda holding hands. She could sense something special had passed between them that somehow made them even closer. She knew that no amount of her meddling would break them up now.

"Cosmo, how are you feeling," she asked, pulling his hands from Wanda. Old habits died hard, and she'd never give up entirely.

"Great Mama!" said Cosmo enthusiastically. "The pudding here is fantastic!"

Timmy glanced at Wanda. He had been afraid that her private talk with Cosmo would be about something bad, but when Timmy saw Wanda's wide smile, his fears were laid to rest. His godparents were a team again, and nothing could break it.

Dr Rip Studwell chose then to float into the room, a serious expression on his handsome face. Cosmo started to panic. "I don't wanna go in a coma again!" he wailed.

Doctor Studwell allowed himself a small smile. "You won't be going back into a coma, Cosmo." He addressed the rest of the group. "But it is a delicate of the recovery. The last thing we want is a relapse. So I'm afraid Wanda can't see Cosmo until we are sure his condition is stable."

"What? No!" cried Cosmo, flinging his arms around Wanda in a hold that normally would have choked her, but in his weakened state just made her fairly uncomfortable.

"Why, doctor?" she asked, struggling to pull free of Cosmo's grip.

"Because his seeing you could cause old thoughts to reoccur which would result in a relapse that this time, he wouldn't survive," he said bluntly.

Cosmo began to cry. This wasn't fair! A choice between Wanda or his life? But Wanda was his life!

Wanda looked at him, and stroked his cheek. "It won't be forever sweetie. I'll see you when you get out. And when you do, I'll be right there waiting for you." She went to kiss him again, but felt herself being pulled away from behind.

"Yes, well, let's not dilly-dally, you heard the doctor, out you go!" said Mama Cosma cheerfully as she steered Wanda over to the door and pushed her out.

"Don't worry Cosmo," said Timmy, making him tear his eyes from the door Wanda had just left through. "I'll still come and visit you, even if Wanda can't. Wait, Wanda! She just left! How am I going to get home?"

"Don't worry, she'll remember you're here. She remembers everything," said Cosmo, a dreamy look on his face.

_Oh great_, thought Mama Cosma. _He's even more in love with her now than he was before._

"I'll visit you too, Cosmo lo-lo," she said loudly, trying to prise his thoughts towards her.

"Sorry Mama, did you say something? I was just thinking about Wanda…"

Wanda poofed back into Timmy's room. She was sad and disappointed she wouldn't see Cosmo for weeks, perhaps months. But she also felt happy that they had had their long talk. A fear she had kept for all of Cosmo's long coma had finally vanished. She knew that when he came back, they would be closer than ever.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Big Daddy asked her, interrupting her thoughts. "I thought you'd spend all day with Cosmo."

Wanda looked at her father, and noticed him sitting in front of a recently vacated poker table. He seemed to notice it too, and quickly poofed it away. "Just some buddies…harmless fun… so, why are you home?"

"They asked me not to see Cosmo anymore," explained Wanda with a sigh.

"I asked you that once before, and you didn't pay any attention to me," complained Big Daddy. "So why can't you see him?"

"They said he could die if I saw him before he was fully recovered."

"I said something like that, too," he reminded. "So who's there with the moron now?"

"It's Cosmo, Daddy," said Wanda, frowning at him. "And he's there with his mother and Timmy. Oh my gosh, Timmy! I left him there! I hope he doesn't think I've forgotten him!"

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll go and get him. I might even see Cosmo myself. Oh, now don't look like that," he said, seeing the look of horror on Wanda's face. "I'll just see if he's okay. We might even have a bit of a chat."

"Oh, Daddy, please be nice," she implored, not really reassured.

"Wanda, when am I ever not nice?" he said as he poofed out of the room, leaving a worried Wanda behind.

---

"I've got to go now, Cosmo," said Mama Cosma, holding his hand protectively. "But I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay Mama," replied Cosmo, his mind still on Wanda. When would he see her again?

Mama Cosma gritted her teeth in frustration. It annoyed her to see her son's thoughts fixed so firmly on his horrible wife. She poofed away angrily, leaving Cosmo and Timmy alone.

"I'll come back as well, Cosmo," said Timmy, trying to capture his attention. It was great that Cosmo and Wanda loved each other again, but he just wished Cosmo would think of something else for five minutes. "I hope I don't have to spend all night here. I hope Wan…I mean, someone, will come and get me."

"Hmm," agreed Cosmo, not paying attention. But then something happened that made him stop daydreaming very quickly. Standing in the door to his room was a fairy with a large hat that made Cosmo freeze with terror. He tried to say something but all he could do was make a squeaking, gurgling noise.

"Now, now, Cosmo, don't act like that," said Big Daddy, floating over to his bed and clapping a firm hand on his shoulder.

Cosmo was confused, unsure if he was in danger or not. Big Daddy was acting nice enough, but still…

"Timmy, would you leave us for a minute? I want to have a little talk with my son-in-law."

Cosmo gulped. Was Big Daddy clearing the room of witnesses? He tried to use his eyes to beg Timmy not to go, but Timmy left anyway, glancing over his shoulder.

When Timmy was gone, Cosmo nervously turned his fear-filled eyes to Big Daddy. He pulled the blankets up to his chin. That would protect him, right?

Big Daddy felt a certain amount of satisfaction at seeing Cosmo so afraid. But he wasn't here on an intimidation errand. He was going to do something he thought he would never, ever do. It made him feel slightly sick, but he clenched his fists with determination.

"Cosmo, I've spent a lot of time with Wanda over the past month, and I learnt something I hadn't thought was possible. I learnt that Wanda loves you very, very much. Wether I like it or not, you're her husband and her soul mate, and I'd like to…I'd like to…" Here Big Daddy faltered a little. The words were very hard for him to say, and he seemed to be choking on them slightly. Cosmo, sensing he wasn't about to be injured, lowered his blanket and looked curiously at Big Daddy. Wanda's father took a deep breath and said quickly "I'dliketoacceptyouaspartofmyfamily."

"Huh?" said Cosmo, not having understood a word.

"I…I'd like to accept you as part of my family," said Big Daddy again, this time more slowly.

Cosmo lay stunned for a while until Big Daddy's words sunk in. Then his face broke into a huge grin. "Daddy!" he cried gleefully, pulling him into a suffocating hug.

"Don't push it, Cosmo: growled Big Daddy dangerously. Cosmo let him go, grinning sheepishly.

"I'd better get the Turner kid now," said Big Daddy gruffly.

"Okay…Daddy!" Cosmo pulled the blankets over his head for safety, giggling as he heard Big Daddy storm out of the room.

**Authors Note 2:** Now, on to replying to your fan_tastic_ reviews. So…much…positive…energy…

Soneka The Hedgehog: Yes, he's finally gone! Or is he…

Faye Lunacorn: I _love_ that the chapter made you so happy. Your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

WLiiAfanatic: I'm so glad that you thought the chapter was well written. That gives me so much confidence, you have no idea.

Trixie 21: I thought it just fitted that Juandissimo was chasing after her because he kept on fantasising about the 'what-ifs' and the 'could-have-beens'. It practically wrote itself. I loved the 'fat' bit too. And I decided to have Wanda call Cosmo an idiot just to show that things were back to normal. And besides, it was meant affectionately.

Commander: No, Juandissimo won't be coming back for revenge. But a new love interest? Maybe…

Danny'sGhostGirl: Yes, it would have been horrid. It's a simply spiffing thing I let him live, wot wot? ; )

thesupernugget:No I could not!

SashaJay: I liked the calling of each others names too. Corny, yes, but it fitted well. I love that you like my writing! Your review made me feel the same way as FayeLunacorn's.

Blue Eyes Shining Dragon: See, your review is the one that made me read over the rest of what I've written and think "I can't post this! It's terrible!". Everyone blame Blue Eyes Shining Dragon for the lateness of this chapter! Aw, I'm just kidding. I loved your review. So much feedback and constructive comments, it's awesome! But just wondering, if I've reached 5.0 out of 5.0 already, will I just go downhill from here? Have I peaked too soon? Hmmm…

Fairly-Odd-Parents: Another perfect score! What do I have left to achieve? I promise I will finish this story. I won't promise that it will be soon.

Kira6: Good. Very good.

Fred The Mutant Pickle: Awesome, a new reviewer! Yay! Hope you stick with it. I have been trying to get the different point's of view, make the readers understand them, and at the same time keep everyone in character. It's not easy, but from your review I seem to be doing an okay job.

That's it from me, so until next time, keep reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. No gimmicks, no jokes, just straight out saying it.

Authors Note: I just saw that The Expectants was on the third page of the stories lit and I thought "What the heck, I'll post this next chapter now or people will even forget I'm here." The truth is, I've had this chapter ready for about 2 weeks, but I just keep on procrastinating. But here it is, chapter eight, and I hope you all enjoyed the new series of FOP (well, I thought it was good…).

It was hard for Wanda to watch Timmy leave to visit Cosmo when she knew she couldn't. Big Daddy took him each time, as he was staying on as Timmy's godparent until Cosmo recovered enough to god-parent again. Sometimes Wanda would catch herself talking to Cosmo as if he were there. She could swear she heard him answering her, but it might have had less to do with their close connection and more to do with the fact that she knew him so well, she knew exactly what he would say.

She hadn't dwelt on it though; all she could think about was how much she missed Cosmo. It wasn't the same depressing, consuming angst she had felt when he was in his coma, because now she knew he'd be coming home eventually. It was just an unsettling emptiness she felt when he wasn't around, from the minute she woke up alone in their bed in the morning, to the minute she lay down in it to sleep again at night.

Their separation was made easier by Cosmo giving Timmy cards and drawings to take back to Wanda. They mostly read 'Wanda I Love You' with various mistakes and misspelled words, with stick-figure pictures of them holding hands, but Wanda treasured every one she got. She had stuck them up on their fridge, until they covered all of it.

She was looking at them one afternoon as she sat in their kitchen eating a bowl of chocolate-covered cheese. _This sure is a weird baby_, she thought. _But definitely mine and Cosmo's._ As she was finishing her strange snack, and wondering if she should have just one more bowl, she heard someone poof into the room.

"Hey Daddy, shouldn't you be at school with…Cosmo!" she squealed, as she turned to face him. It wasn't her father who had poofed into the room, but Cosmo. She leapt up from the table and rushed at him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Should I be at school?" he asked, confused.

"No sweetie," she said, laughing and kissing him on the cheek. "How come you're home? Timmy said you wouldn't be back for another week."

"Dr Rip Studwell said I was better and could go home early," Cosmo explained. "Especially after I broke two of their machines and rendered a nurse unconscious."

"Yep, it sounds like you're better to me!" said Wanda happily, kissing him. Cosmo started to kiss her back fairly hard. _Oh no!_ she thought worriedly. _Maybe he isn't totally cured after all!_

"Mmhh, you taste like cheese and chocolate," he murmured.

Wanda laughed and pushed him away. "It's these weird cravings I keep on getting because of the baby."

Cosmo looked down at her stomach. He hadn't noticed in the initial excitement of seeing her, but Wanda did look a lot bigger. She'd also put on weight since he'd seen her a month ago, so she didn't look as unhealthily skinny as she had before.

Cosmo, still staring at Wanda's tummy, reached out a tentative hand to touch it. He hesitated, so Wanda put her hand over his and gently pushed it against her stomach. Cosmo felt a slight pressure push against his hand and he pulled it away quickly; it had been such a weird feeling. He timidly pressed his hand against her belly again, and felt the pressure once more. He slowly let a huge grin spread across his face and looked at Wanda, who was grinning back at him.

"Is that…?" he began to ask. Wanda nodded.

"Yep, that's our baby. It's moved before, but never that much. It must know you're here."

Cosmo grinned even more broadly and threw his arms around her in a giant hug. She hugged him back, smiling at his happiness.

"And now Cosmo," she said quietly, "We can do one of our favourite things together."

Cosmo's grin widened and he whispered something in her ear.

"No Cosmo, I did not mean that!" Wanda scolded. "I meant Scrabble."

"Oh, okay," said Cosmo, looking a little disappointed.

"Come on Cosmo," said Wanda, slipping an arm around his waist. "I'll let you pick out the letters you want." She moved closer so she was speaking softly in his ear. "And then, we can play Monopoly."

"Yay!" yelled Cosmo, his grin returning. Wanda set up the Scrabble board in their lounge-room, and they played by house (er, castle) rules. This basically meant that as long as Cosmo put down a real word, no matter how badly it was spelt, he would get the points. After half an hour, he had put down 'munkie', 'puding', 'babee' and 'Wonda'. He had just finished putting down another word.

"Chess," said Wanda, writing down his score. "Good word, sweetie."

"No Wanda, not _chess_," explained Cosmo patiently. "_Cheese_. See? Ch-e-ss."

"Sorry honey," said Wanda. "I should have read it properly."

"And I thought you were the smart one," said Cosmo, shaking his head. Wanda put down 'exasperate' as her next word.

"That's all the tiles used up," she told him (as a rule, she always played Scrabble with him using half the tiles). "It looks like you won."

"Really? Or are you just saying that?" asked Cosmo suspiciously.

"Yes," answered Wanda non-specifically, grinning at him. "Do you want to play Monopoly now sweetie?"

"Nah, I'm kind of tired," he answered.

"I guess you would be. You only just came back from the hospital," said Wanda understandingly. Cosmo floated up to the couch, pulling Wanda with him. He sat her in front of him so her head was resting on his shoulder, and he played with her hair with one hand, the other resting on her stomach.

"I missed you so much Wanda," he said. "I liked seeing Timmy and Mama, but I wanted to see you the most."

"Oh Cosmo," Wanda sighed happily. "I missed you too." They lay in silence after that, enjoying a physical and emotional closeness that had been denied to them for almost three months.

"Do you know your dad came to visit me in hospital?" said Cosmo after a while.

"Yes," Wanda answered. "What did he do? He said he hadn't hurt you, but he didn't talk about it much. Every time I asked him what happened, he looked like he was in pain."

"Nah, he didn't hurt me," said Cosmo. "He just said he accepted me as part of his family."

"He _what_!" screeched Wanda, leaping up and facing Cosmo, who looked a little frightened.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked uncertainly.

"Oh, Cosmo, no! It's great! It's just that, well, it's surprising."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, just before we got married, he said I was to never see you again, and that he'd never accept you as part of his family." Wanda laughed and settled back down in Cosmo's lap. "Poor Daddy. No wonder he didn't want to talk about it. It must have been one of the hardest things he's ever had to do."

"Yeah, he seemed pretty upset about it," agreed Cosmo. "So I gave him a big hug and called him 'Daddy'"

Wanda laughed again. "Cosmo, you're lucky he didn't kill you!"

"It's okay Wanda, I hid under the blankets."

Wanda laughed even harder, Cosmo joining her, and they laughed until they were gasping for breath. Wanda sat up and faced Cosmo. "I love you so much, sweetie," she said, running a finger along his ribs. Cosmo squirmed and started to giggle again.

"Wanda, stop it, that tickles."

"Oh it does, does it?" she asked deviously, starting to tickle his other side.

"No, Wanda, stop!" he gasped, laughing and trying to wriggle away.

"Nope!" she said cheekily, tickling him harder. Cosmo felt himself getting weaker and weaker, so with one last, desperate effort, he pushed Wanda off him and pinned her down.

"Hah! I win!" he shouted gleefully, and started to tickle her. Wanda could sense the tables had turned against her, so she decided to beg for mercy.

"Cosmo, please, stop, no!" she pleaded between laughs, weakening as Cosmo's fingers brushed over her most ticklish areas.

"What's going on in here?" said a stern voice from the doorway. Cosmo and Wanda immediately stopped their tickle fight and sat up quickly, feeling like two teenagers caught out by their parents. Big Daddy entered the room, scowling.

"Hello Daddy!" said Wanda chirpily. "Uhm, look! Cosmo's home!" They caught each other's eyes and, unable to stop themselves, fell into each other's arms, giggling uncontrollably.

---

When Big Daddy came out of the fish bowl (he hadn't been in there very long), Timmy got the feeling he'd seen something he didn't like. He glanced at Timmy and said "Cosmo's back."

"He is!" squealed Timmy with excitement.

"Oh yes. He's back," said Big Daddy darkly.

"Yay! Can I see him? Can I see him?" asked Timmy, bouncing around the room.

"You might want to leave it a bit, kid. He and Wanda are kind of preoccupied."

"What do you mean?" asked Timmy innocently, bouncing on his bed.

"What?…I mean… oh, just forget it kid. You'll find out when you're older."

It was true Big Daddy had accepted Cosmo as part of his family. Still, it was hard for him to see the green-haired punk wrapped around his daughter. He knew a lot more had happened for Wanda to be pregnant, but it was easier for it to remain a concept in his mind he didn't have to think about, than to have visual proof. He knew Wanda was a grown woman now, and married, but she was still his little girl in his heart, and seeing them that close on the couch… He knew what he'd walked in on was innocent enough, but what about next time? He shuddered at the thought.

Timmy didn't notice it, because Cosmo and Wanda had poofed out of the fishbowl.

"Cosmo!" he shouted happily, throwing himself at his godfather. Cosmo quickly forgot about the awkwardness of the situation as he happily hugged his godchild. Big Daddy and Wanda decided that now would be a good time to talk.

"Daddy, I…"

"Wanda, I…" They smiled at each other.

"You go," prompted Wanda.

"Wanda, I'm… I'm sorry I reacted the way I did just then. I know you're grown up now, but you're still my little girl, and you know how I feel about Cosmo…"

"Actually no I don't," said Wanda, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Cosmo was telling me about your talk in the hospital."

"Oh, he mentioned that, did he?" said Big Daddy, scratching his head. "Well, I'm trying, pumpkin, I'm trying. Just give me some time. And speaking of giving…maybe I should give you two some room. I'm sure you'll want to be alone together now that Cosmo's home."

"Really?" asked Wanda disbelievingly. She had thought her father would be so angry he'd insist they sleep in sperate rooms. "Daddy, you don't need to do that. The castle is big enough for all of us. And besides," she continued, narrowing her eyes and looking at her husband wrestling with Timmy on the floor "Cosmo's had his mother stay over before _without even telling me_."

Cosmo looked up at her, hearing her loud angry tone. "Have I done something wrong? Already?"

"No, Cosmo, never mind," she sighed.

"Are you sure, honey?" he asked.

"Yes, Cosmo, I'm sure!" she snapped. Cosmo shrunk back and hid behind Timmy.

Big Daddy rested a careful hand on her shoulder. "Are you feeling okay, Wanda?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" she yelled, beginning to cry. "Why can't everyone leave me alone? You're all ganging up on me! Just leave me alone!" She poofed into the fishbowl, bawling her eyes out.

"What was that about?" asked Timmy, bemused.

"Oh no, I had a feeling something like this would happen," Big Daddy muttered to himself.

"I know what happened," said Cosmo, starting to get teary himself. "I've done something wrong…I'm not good enough…she's leaving me…" He grabbed Timmy's T-shirt. "She's leaving me, isn't she?" He began to cry, saturating Timmy's shoulder.

"Big Daddy, help!" pleaded Timmy, This was the last thing Cosmo needed after just coming out of hospital.

Big Daddy rolled his eyes, wondering why Wanda had to fall in love with the most over-emotional sap in Fairy World. He flew down to Cosmo and patted him awkwardly on the back. "Wanda isn't leaving you Cosmo. She…she…aww jeez, she loves you a lot. You know she'd never leave. She's told you that, hasn't she?"

"She could've been lying," sniffed Cosmo

"She wasn't lying Cosmo, you know that," said Timmy. He didn't want to lose Cosmo after just getting him back.

"Well then why is she so mad?" he whimpered. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Cosmo, you didn't do anything to make her act like this," assured Big Daddy. "Except get her pregnant in the first place."

"Huh?" said Cosmo. "But why would that make her mad? She didn't mind when I…"

"Not another word, you little punk," growled Big Daddy.

"Big Daddy, be nice to Cosmo," ordered Timmy. "In fact, I wish you would be nice to him, so hah!"

Glaring at Timmy, Big Daddy raised his wand and the wish was reluctantly granted.

"Now tell us, why is Wanda acting like this?"

Big Daddy sighed. "I had a feeling she would eventually…her mother did…but when she was acting relatively normal…"

"What is it!" yelled Timmy, still comforting Cosmo.

"Boys, I have two words for you," said Big Daddy, looking down at them in a business-like manner. "Mood swings."

Cosmo stopped crying immediately. "Huh?"

"It's the hormones," explained Big Daddy. "It can make some women very…emotional."

"You mentioned something about Wanda's mum," said Timmy. "What about her?"

"I'd better start from the beginning," said Big Daddy as Cosmo and Timmy sat and floated on the floor in front of him. "When Wanda's mother was pregnant with her and Blonda, it was just fine. For the first few months. Then at about the fourth month, things started to change. She would get upset easily, and she'd swing from happy, to loving, to sad, to angry in under a minute on bad days. I've seen some scary things in my time, boys," he said paternally, "but this was something else."

"What did you do? How did you last?" gasped Cosmo.

"I've got another two words for you: Hotel Room. As soon as things became too much, I was out of there."

"That's horrible!" gasped Timmy.

"How do you spell 'hotel'?" asked Cosmo, holding a pen and paper.

Ignoring Cosmo, Timmy said to Big Daddy, "But Wanda is five months pregnant. You said her mum started acting weird after four."

"You're right kid," admitted Big Daddy. "And I think I know why. What's been happening over the past two months?"

"Well, Cosmo's been in hospital in his coma, and…"

"Exactly," said Big Daddy. "Wanda's been so worried about Cosmo…did you hear that Cosmo, that she's been worried about you?…that she hasn't had room for any other emotions."

"But why didn't she stop worrying after I woke up?" asked Cosmo.

"I don't know," admitted Big Daddy. "I guess it's because she wouldn't stop worrying until you were safe at home where she could be with you. And now, she has a whole months' worth of mood swings stored up that are starting to come out now."

"So what do we do?" Cosmo asked fearfully.

"Run. Hide. Or Die," said Big Daddy ominously.

Timmy and Cosmo looked at each other, terror in their eyes.

"Oh, sorry, did I say that?" asked Big Daddy. "I must have gotten lost… Anyway, what do we do? We be there for Wanda when she needs us, and get out of her way when she doesn't."

"Maybe I should go and see if she's okay," said Cosmo, looking thought fully at the fishbowl.

"Trust me, it won't help," insisted Big Daddy.

"Well at least I can try," said Cosmo as he poofed into the castle.

Timmy sighed sadly, looking at the fish bowl into which his godparents had recently vanished.

"What's wrong, kid?" asked Big Daddy, noticing.

"It's just…Cosmo and Wanda. I feel like I hardly know them anymore. First Cosmo changed, and that was really scary. Then he went into hospital, and that was worse, and Wanda wasn't any fun to be around any more. Now she's acting all different…I don't think things will ever be the same again." He wiped away a tear.

"Things probably won't ever be the same again," admitted Big Daddy. "But that's not necessarily such a bad thing."

"How can it not be bad!" shouted Timmy, his sadness turning into anger. "First Cosmo yelled at me, now Wanda's yelling at me, but they probably don't care because I never see them anyway! They were supposed to make my life better!" He started to sob and Big Daddy put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"That's not really fair Timmy. Of course they care. They couldn't help it when they yelled at you. Whatever happens, just remember they love you, like you're their own child. And you were right, things won't be the same. They can't be; they'll have their own child. But Timmy, did you ever think that could make things better?"

"No," said Timmy sulkily. "And I don't see how."

---

Cosmo was exhausted, and emotionally drained. Wanda had yelled at him nearly all day, and he had to keep on reminding himself that she really loved him. He thought longingly to when he had come home earlier that day, when they had lain together on the couch, laughing and tickling each other. He had missed Wanda so much when he was in hospital, and seeing her like this hurt more than not seeing her at all.

He entered their bedroom and was relieved to see Wanda lying in bed asleep. He quietly flew over and slid in next to her.

"You're taking all the blankets," complained Wanda.

"No, I'm not," said Cosmo defensively. "Look, I have the same amount as usual."

"And now you're over my side," complained Wanda, shoving him roughly away. She drew an imaginary line down the middle of their bed. "That's your side, this is my side. Okay?"

"We never had sides before," said Cosmo sulkily.

"Well we do now," said Wanda, lying down angrily and turning her back on him. Cosmo sighed and lay down too.

"You're taking the blankets again," accused Wanda, yanking them off him and pulling them over to her side.

Cosmo tried not to cry as he floated miserably off the bed. "I'll be out in the fish bowl," he said sadly.

"Fine then! Run away!" Wanda yelled at him as he poofed out of the room.

He reappeared in his fish form in the watery surrounds of the fish bowl. He looked at Timmy sleeping peacefully in his bed and sighed sadly. Cosmo wished he could sleep in his bed, cuddling close to Wanda, just like he'd dreamed of doing all the long lonely time in hospital.

"Welcome home, Cosmo," he said to himself, and he waited for sleep to come.

---

The next morning he woke up, feeling surprised at finding himself in the fishbowl and not in the hospital, until he recalled yesterday. He remembered he was home, but he also remembered Wanda. _Maybe she won't be so bad today, _he thought hopefully. _She never stays mad for long. _He watched Timmy wake up and look over at his godfather.

"Morning, Cosmo," he said, yawning and stretching. "Where's Wanda?"

"She kept on yelling at me, so I slept out here last night," he explained. Saying it made him hurt inside, so Cosmo quickly changed the subject. "What are you doing today?"

"I dunno," said Timmy. "Trying to avoid Vicky. She's babysitting today."

"Ooh, bad luck," said Cosmo sympathetically. "Is Big Daddy still going to be your god-parent?"

"I don't know," said Timmy. "He was staying on until you were better, and I guess you're better now."

"I can't wait to start granting your wishes again," said Cosmo. "I miss god parenting."

"I miss you being my god parent," said Timmy. "Big Daddy's okay, but he isn't as much fun as you guys. Though I don't think Wanda would be much fun at the moment either."

Cosmo laughed at that, then immediately felt bad. "I'm going to go find Wanda. Maybe she won't be so angry today."

"Maybe…" said Timmy without much conviction.

Cosmo poofed into the castle, and was going to go to the bedroom, but he found himself floating towards the kitchen. _Wanda won't mind if I have something to eat before I go and look for her, _he thought as he looked around for something to eat.

---

Cosmo was still sitting in the kitchen when Wanda flew in, wearing a thin negligee.

"Hello, Cosmo," she said, leaning against the door frame.

He looked up and was relieved to see she didn't look like she was about to start yelling at him." Hey, Wanda. You were right, you know; cheese and chocolate isn't to bad... hey, why are you wearing that? Aren't you cold?"

"No Cosmo," she said, batting her lashes at him. "I'm actually feeling pretty...hot."

He looked at her, giving her his full attention. "No, you look pretty cold to me," he said decidedly.

"Well I'm not," she said, sounding a little frustrated.

"I hope you're not coming down with something," said Cosmo, concerned. He waved his wand and poofed up a woolly blanket, which he wrapped around her. "There, isn't that better?"

He expected Wanda to thank him for his thoughtfulness, and say that yes, she was rather cold. Instead, she buried her face in her hands and began to cry. "I'm so fat and ugly, not even my own husband wants to look at me," she sobbed.

"But Wanda, of course you're fat," said Cosmo helpfully. "You're pregnant."

Wanda stopped crying and glared at him. "And it's your fault I'm like this!" she hissed. "I hate you."

"You...you what?" stammered Cosmo, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"I hate you!" she yelled emotionally, and then flew out of the room crying.

Cosmo floated in shock for a few moments. He shakily raised his wand and poofed into Timmy's room.

Timmy and Big Daddy were playing cards. "And that's how you play poker," concluded Big Daddy.

"I don't get why Wanda didn't want me to learn," said Timmy. "It's fun."

"Wanda just said she hated me," wailed Cosmo.

"And now I'm going to teach you how to play so that you win," Big Daddy continued. "Have you ever heard of something called 'sleight of hand'?"

"Wanda just said she hates me!" Cosmo wailed again, a little louder and more emotionally.

"Oh sorry Cosmo, we didn't know we were supposed to pay attention," said Timmy, studying his hand of cards. "Wanda hates you, then?"

"Yes," he sobbed.

"Do you want to explain, or will I?" Timmy asked Big Daddy.

"Knock yourself out, kid," said Big Daddy, intently studying his own hand.

"Hey Wanda!" Timmy yelled loudly. He turned away from his cards. "Watch this, Cosmo."

Wanda appeared out of the fishbowl. "What?" she snapped crankily.

"You seem a little upset. Maybe you'd like some chocolate to cheer you up?"

Wanda started to cry again. "You're just trying to make me fatter, aren't you?" she wailed. "I hate chocolate! And I hate you!" She poofed back into the fishbowl ,still crying.

"I'll take two cards," said Big Daddy calmly, discarding two from his hand.

Cosmo was staring at the fishbowl, his mouth hanging open. "But Wanda loves chocolate," he said, turning to Timmy. "And you! Why would she say that?"

"Because, Cosmo, she's experiencing severe mood swings," explained Big Daddy, picking up two cards from the pile. "Far worse than I guessed."

"Hey Big Daddy, if I get married and have kids, will my wife be as bad as Wanda?" Timmy asked.

"Nah, it's different for fairies; always much worse."

"Oh, that's good," sighed Timmy with relief. Then he said to Cosmo, "Don't take it personally, Cosmo. Just before, Wanda said my hat was stupid, and that she hated everything pink."

Wanda poofed back out of the fishbowl. "What are you two doing?" she snapped, eyeing their card game suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Timmy quickly as Big Daddy poofed it away.

"Now you're lying to me, Timmy? I can't even teach my own god-son not to lie! I'm going to be a terrible parent!" She started sobbing again.

Timmy noticed Cosmo raise his wand to poof somewhere. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out," said Cosmo guiltily.

"Coward!" shouted Timmy over the sound of Wanda's wails.

He looked at Wanda and gently put an arm around her. "Wanda, maybe we should have a little talk," he said carefully.

"About what?" she sniffed, looking at him.

"About you. Don't take this the wrong way, but do you think you're over reacting to things?"

Big Daddy was frantically signalling to Timmy to stop talking, but he ignored him.

"What do you mean?" asked Wanda, and Timmy couldn't help but notice the hard edge to her voice.

"I mean, maybe you're being a bit, you know, emotional about things…" he trailed off as he saw her eyes flash dangerously.

"_I'm _being over _emotional_?"

"Maybe a bit," said Timmy. "Big Daddy says you are."

She turned to her father. "Daddy, do _you_ think I'm being over emotional?"

Big Daddy shook his head, reluctant to be dragged into the conversation. "Wanda, baby, you aren't…I mean, you're fine, I don't think…"

Wanda cut him off angrily. "Did you ever think that _I'm_ not the problem? Maybe it's you two. Yes, you're the ones with the problem!"

"What?" said Timmy. "Wanda, how…?"

"Don't talk to me Timmy!" yelled Wanda. "Just shut up!" She poofed away angrily, leaving Timmy and Big Daddy in the wake of her fury. Timmy looked at his godparent, completely bemused.

"Was it something I said?"

---

Timmy was asleep in bed late that night when he was woken up by a 'poof' then a thud. He quickly turned on the light and saw Cosmo sitting on the floor, smiling vacantly at him.

"Big Daddy, Cosmo's back!" Timmy yelled, jumping out of his bed and hurrying over to where Cosmo sat.

"Cosmo?" he said anxiously. There seemed to be something not quite right about his god-parent.

"Timmy!" said Cosmo happily, seeming to have having a little trouble focusing on his face.

"Are you okay?" Timmy asked as Big Daddy poofed into the room.

"Yes, I'm fine," Big Daddy answered.

"Not you! Cosmo," said Timmy.

"Oh yeah? And where has my worthless son-in-law been for the past 9 hours? Wanda's been worse than usual."

"Hey, I wished that you had to be nice to Cosmo," complained Timmy, riled at the 'worthless' comment.

"To him. You never said I had to be nice when he wasn't listening. You should have learnt about these loopholes by now."

Timmy gritted his teeth with annoyance, but let it go. There were more important things to be worried about at the moment.

"I don't know where Cosmo's been. He doesn't seem able to talk properly."

Big Daddy noticed Cosmo then, sitting on the floor and swaying slightly. He snorted with disgust then laughed. "Well, at least I know where he's been now."

"Where?" asked Timmy. "Is he okay? Is he sick?"

"Oh no, he's worse," said Big Daddy ominously. "He's sugared."

"He's what now?" asked Timmy.

"Sugared. It happens when a fairy has far too much sugar. When they have a little sugar, it's fine. When they have a lot, they go hyper. Then there's being sugared." He looked down at Cosmo. "He must have had a lot of it to get so uncoordinated. I'm surprised he even got home."

Big Daddy flew down in front of Cosmo and waved a hand in front of his eyes to check his reflexes. Cosmo waved back, giggling. "Hello Daddy."

"Where were you?" Big Daddy asked sternly.

Cosmo shrugged his shoulders. "I was just (hic) having some lemonade and feeling sad. Then I had some (hic) more, and I felt happy. Then I had lots and (hic) lots more!" He stood up wobbling, and collapsed onto Big Daddy, throwing his arms around his neck.

"I love you Daddy," he whispered loudly, slurring his words. "You're (hic) so nice." He hiccuped loudly and closed his eyes, becoming limp. Big Daddy lay him gently on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Timmy, extremely worried.

"He's passed out," explained Big Daddy. "He'll wake up in the morning with a terrible headache, but other than that he'll be fine."

Wanda chose then to poof out of the fishbowl. "What's all the noise about?" she asked crankily. Then she saw Cosmo lying unconscious on the floor, and quickly flew down to him.

"Oh my gosh, Cosmo!" she cried, and pulled him into a tight hug. "What have I done?" she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"No, Wanda, it's not what it looks like!" Timmy rushed to explain.

"Cosmo's been hitting the lemonade a bit more than he should have," Big Daddy explained

"You mean he's sugared?" said Wanda, dropping Cosmo none-to-gently on the floor, her eyes flashing dangerously. "He's been out having a good time while I've been stuck here miserable?"

"Well, I wouldn't say he's been having a good time…" Timmy began to say, but Big Daddy cut him off quickly.

"It's no good kid. Get out while you still can."

"But…"

"Now!" Big Daddy poofed them and Cosmo out of the room, and Timmy heard a muffled explosion from behind his door. After waiting a minute under Big Daddy's instructions, Timmy tentatively pushed open the door. Inside, his room was charred and smouldering. Wanda was nowhere to be seen.

"Yep," said Big Daddy proudly, surveying the damage. "That's my girl."

Authors Note-Part Two- The Sequel: I made you wait a looooong time for this chapter. I've been super busy on my new story, and this kind of came to a grinding halt for a while. But I've gotten new inspiration, so there'll be lots more of Expectant fun ahead.

Big Thanks to my reviewers. 10! It's phenomenal!

Danny'sGhostGirl: Specialer…I like that word! Sums up my brilliance quite well, I think. ;)

WLiiAfanatic: Awww, stop it, I'm blushing! What can I say, I love writing Cosmo and Wanda fluff!

SashaJay: I'm glad you think waiting a long time for chapters is a good thing! Because mate, you are going to love me. I thought it would be a good idea for Cosmo to explain what he was thinking and going through during his SMPR. Kind of get it from his POV.

Trixie21: Oh, man, so nice! I'm glad you thought chapter 7 was so great! I actually thought it would be one of the least popular ones, but guess I was wrong! I loved having Wanda poof in on Big Daddy's poker game; I thought it would be a very mobster-like thing to have happen. And I thought it was about time Cosmo was accepted by Big Daddy. It just seemed like the next thing to have happen! Alas, Mama Cosma will still be around, and will have no intention of accepting Wanda.

Batkid1: Define 'soon'…

Commander: Yep, I thought people would like Wanda and Cosmo's 'special moment' in the hospital, and I guess you're one of them! And I'm so glad I had Big Daddy finally accepting Cosmo… I hope you'll like my other chapters just as much!

Blue Eyes Shining Dragon: Ahh, my biggest positive critic. I'll have to try hard to keep the 'humour, tension, romance, and fun' going! But I think I've got it down. I hope I have, any way. You'd tell me if I didn't, right?

ravengal: I'm glad you think my characters are so 'in character'. I always read over what I've written and think "Now, would they really say that? And how would they say it?" Labour intensive, but it obviously seems to work!

Soneka the Hedgehog: What do you think I think I'm thinking? I'm confused! I don't think I think what you think I'm thinking, but then I don't know what you're thinking!

Quandtuniverse: That's okay, I forgive you! Welcome aboard! It's funny you should mention mistakes, because just a few days before I got your review, I was actually re-reading, for the first time, my story as it is posted on this site. I had to restrain myself from screaming at all the stupid mistakes I found. I hope you don't all think I'm an illiterate writer who relies on spellcheck for everything, because I'm not. I just tend to skip over things when I'm re-reading it to check for mistakes (reading my stuff after I've just typed it out is bo-ring). Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you'll stick with my story!

So that's it for now, until I manage to churn out the next chapter, which I swear I am writing. Until then, keep reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own Fairly Odd Parents.

Authors Note- Because I made you all wait so long for the last chapter (sorry about that), I decided to give you this one really soon. It's not very long, but you don't mind that, do you? Plus yesterday I had my wisdom teeth removed, so today I'm not feeling too great. Oh, except for the fact I don't have to go to work, I get to slouch around in my pyjamas, and my entire diet consists of pudding! Yay pudding! Now excuse me as I fight off a certain fairy trying to steal it all…

Cosmo woke up in bed the next morning with absolutely no idea how he'd gotten there. The last thing he remembered was sitting in a bar somewhere and ordering his 25th lemonade. After that everything was a blur. He lifted his head up, but a splitting pain soon followed, so he quickly put it back on the pillow.

What had happened yesterday? He remembered feeling depressed because Wanda wouldn't stop yelling at him, so he had poofed to a bar in Fairy World and drowned his sorrows. He noticed that Wanda wasn't lying next to him. _She's probably yelling at the fridge for not being cold enough,_ he thought. He laughed at his joke, but soon stopped because it made his headache worse.

Feebly reaching for his wand, which somebody had thoughtfully left on his bedside table, Cosmo poofed up two painkillers and a glass of water. He wasn't very good at creating medicine; Wanda was much better. He wondered where she was as he poofed out of the fishbowl. At least if she wasn't near him, she wouldn't start yelling at him. He didn't think his head could take it.

When he reappeared in Timmy's room, Cosmo couldn't see anything except for a blinding white light. It made his headache come back full strength, and Cosmo fell to the ground. "Too…bright…" he moaned, clutching his aching head.

"How are you feeling this morning?" came Big Daddy's voice, which sounded like he was enjoying this a bit too much.

Cosmo gave a low groan as an answer; even that made his head feel like it was going to split in two. He felt Big Daddy put an arm around his shoulders, so Cosmo opened his eyes, blinking until the light stopped hurting and he could distinguish shapes.

"I bet you want the pain to go away, don't you?" asked Big Daddy caringly.

Cosmo nodded miserably.

"Well… DON'T DRINK THAT MUCH AGAIN!" Big Daddy shouted in his ear. Cosmo fell to the ground once more, his headache worse than ever.

"Hey, what about my wish?" Timmy asked angrily.

"Trust me kid, this was for his own good. Oh, don't look at me like that, I'll help him." He waved his wand, poofed up his own special remedy, and gently lifted Cosmo's head. "Here, have this, it'll make the pain go away." Cosmo gratefully took the medicine, and Big Daddy laid him down again, poofing up a pillow for him. "Just lie there, it'll start working in a few minutes." He turned to Timmy and said "So when are you going to unwish this wish of yours?"

"When are you going to start being nice to Cosmo?" he said by way of an answer.

"When will he stop being such a useless moron?" retorted Big Daddy.

"Hey, you accepted him as part of your family! You should be nice to him now!"

"I only did that because Wanda loves him, not me!"

"Will you two please stop shouting," said Cosmo, slowly sitting up. Big Daddy's remedy had stopped the pain, but his head still felt fuzzy. He was not in the mood for arguments.

"Big Daddy, Timmy's still my godkid and I don't want to see you yell at him. Timmy, Big Daddy's going to be you temp for a long time yet, so you should make an effort to get along with him." He ran a hand through his hair; he needed Wanda to be with him now. But with the moods she was in recently, maybe it was better if she wasn't.

"Where is Wanda, anyway," he asked them.

"We don't know," said Timmy, glancing at Big Daddy. "We haven't seen her since last night."

"What?" said Cosmo, a note of panic in his voice. "But where could she go? She's pregnant…she shouldn't be out there alone!"

"Cosmo, calm down" said Big Daddy. "We don't even know if she is 'out there'. I mean, have you checked the castle?"

"The castle!" gasped Cosmo, quickly poofing into it. He rushed from door to door, hoping to find Wanda, trying to ignore how dizzy and nauseous he felt. He vaguely wondered if this was how Wanda felt when she was first pregnant. He sat down against a wall, panting, his head spinning. He had never really thought about how the pregnancy made Wanda feel. He knew she was happy they were having a baby, of course, but he had never really thought about the physical side-effects for her. All he could tell was that she was getting fatter, and he realised now there had to be more to it than that. The vomiting, the tiredness, the added weight, the weird cravings, the baby moving around inside her, the mood swings…and he hadn't understood or empathised at all. He hadn't even tried. He realised, with a horrible guilty twinge that made him feel sicker, that he had probably added to her problems. His sudden character change that had distanced her just when she needed him the most, and his collapse that had made her worry about him when she should have been worrying about herself.

He realised just how selfish he had been. All he had thought about was how the baby would affect him, and then all he had thought about was how Wanda might leave him for Juandissimo. Not once had he asked her how she felt. He wasn't just her husband, he was her best friend, and he realised just how miserably he'd failed her at that. He felt tears prickling in his eyes, and decided that if Wanda was ever pregnant again, he'd always be there for her. Or at least try to be. If he remembered. Maybe he should write himself a note, just as a reminder. He looked around for a piece of paper (forgetting he could just poof one up), and picked up a sheet that was lying on the floor. When he saw it was already written on he was going to throw it away until he recognised Wanda's neat curly handwriting.

His heart leapt; maybe it said where she was! He quickly wiped away his tears and poofed into Timmy's room. "Daddy! Timmy! I found something! I think Wanda left us a note!"

"Well, what does it say!" yelled Timmy. Big Daddy plucked the note from Cosmo's hands (which annoyed him a bit) and began to read:

_Dear Everybody,_

_You may have noticed that I'm not here. Or maybe you haven't, you're all so stupid. Oh no, that wasn't very nice I'm sucha horrible person! You're probably glad I'm gone!_

"Keep going!" urged Cosmo as Big Daddy stopped reading.

"Hold on, it's hard, it's all smudged with tears…ah, here we go!" He began to read again.

_I left for the good of us all. Daddy and Timmy, you were right, maybe I am being a little over-emotional. Cosmo, I'm sorry we didn't get more time together, but you have to realise this is for the best. I bet you're crying now, aren't you? Either that or celebrating. I bet you are celebrating, you ungrateful little moron! I hate you!_

_I just want you all to know I'm safe, and I'll be home once I'm back to normal. DON'T LOOK FOR ME!_

_Oh, and Cosmo, I'm not with Juandissimo, so don't you even dare think of going into a coma again. But I bet you will. You moron! I hate you!_

_Love Wanda._

Cosmo began to sob loudly. "I…I can't believe she's…(sob) she's gone!"

"Cheer up Cosmo, she said she'd be back soon," said Timmy, trying to make him feel better.

"But I only got to see her for two days. Two days! And even then all she did was yell at me and tell me she hates me. Even when she's gone she said she hates me! She promised she'd always be there for me!"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"And then you two told her to leave!" accused Cosmo, sounding furious.

"We didn't say anything like that," growled Big Daddy, sounding equally as angry. "And stop behaving like you're the only one here who loves Wanda. It's hard for all of us to have her gone, but it'd be harder to have her stay."

Cosmo, forgetting his usual fear of his father-in-law, glared at Big Daddy, and Big Daddy returned the look.

"Uhh, guys," said Timmy, trying to break the tension. "Wanda knew what she was doing, and she wouldn't want you two arguing about it. And Cosmo, Wanda went a whole month without seeing you at all."

"Yeah, but at least she knew where I was. I don't even know if she's safe," said Cosmo helplessly.

"Well, maybe you just have to trust her on this."

Big Daddy stopped glaring at Cosmo and sighed. "The kid's got a point. Wanda wouldn't want to see us arguing. And we'll just have to believe that Wanda can look after herself."

"She can look after herself," muttered Cosmo. "But who'll look after me?"

"I'll look after you Cosmo," said Timmy. "And Big Daddy will too."

Cosmo grinned at Timmy, then at Big Daddy. "Daddy!" he cried gleefully, throwing his arms around him in a giant hug. "At least we'll still have each other!"

There were five thousand things Big Daddy wanted to do and say to Cosmo just then, but Timmy's wish prevented all of them.

"So Cosmo," said Timmy, once he'd let Big Daddy go. "I guess you won't have much to do, here by yourself while Big Daddy and I are at school and stuff."

"No, I guess not," said Cosmo sadly.

"Well, then, how'd you like to fairy godparent me again?"

Cosmo's face lit up. "Only a whole lot!" he shouted. But then his expression saddened. "But it wouldn't be the same without Wanda. And who would be there to fix my mistakes?"

"That's where Big Daddy comes in," said Timmy, turning to his temp.

"Oh no, I am not baby-sitting that mo…mor…moro…I mean Cosmo. No way."

"But you're still my temp, which means you still have to grant me wishes," said Timmy smugly. "And Cosmo needs some…help every so often. Which means you've got no choice."

"This is going to be great!" said Cosmo enthusiastically, not noticing the scowl on Big Daddy's face. "Just us guys, doing male bonding things! We can tell stories, not shave for a week, go around in our underwear…no, naked!"

"Not naked!" growled Big Daddy.

"Fine," said Cosmo, looking sulky. "Just my underwear." His mood lightened and his grin quickly returned. "Ooh, this is going to be so much fun!"

He hugged Big Daddy and Timmy tightly with glee. "Good to have you back Cosmo," squeaked Timmy. Big Daddy didn't say anything. He just hoped that wherever Wanda was, she'd come home soon.

---

"Goodnight Timmy!" said Cosmo cheerfully, using his wand to pull the blankets up over his godkid.

"Night Cosmo. Night Big Daddy," said Timmy, yawning.

"Goodnight Timmy," said Big Daddy, and he poofed into the fishbowl.

Cosmo followed him and said "I'm sorry I set your hat on fire Daddy."

"That's okay Cosmo," aid Big Daddy through gritted teeth. "It could have happened to anybody."

"And I'm sorry you got eaten. I really didn't know the dinosaur would do that."

"It's not your fault, Cosmo," he lied.

"And I'm sorry you got mauled too. I guess tigers don't like the colour purple."

"I guess not."

"And I'm sorry…"

"Cosmo, you really don't have to apologise for everything that happened today," said Big Daddy, trying to be patient.

"Really?" asked Cosmo, smiling hopefully. "Is it because you've forgiven me?"

"No, it's because I want to get to sleep, and I can't with you saying sorry all night."

"Oh," said Cosmo sadly.

Big Daddy sighed and rolled his eyes. "And I forgive you."

"Really? Wow, that's great!" said Cosmo, hugging Big Daddy.

"Alright, don't get mushy about it," said Big Daddy, brushing Cosmo off with one of his fins. "Are you going to sleep out here tonight?"

"No way!" said Cosmo happily. "I'm going to sleep in my bed! I'll get it all to myself, now that Wanda's not here. It'll be great!

"All right then," said Big Daddy, yawning. "Goodnight Cosmo."

Goodnight Daddy." Cosmo poofed into his and Wanda's room, and spent a moment admiring their bed. He'd get it all to himself, without Wanda pushing him out or making sides.

Cosmo jumped into it, happily watching the covers fly up . He snuggled down under them and grinned. He had the whole bed to himself…the whole, huge bed. He snuggled down a bit more, trying to get warm. He'd never realised the bed could be so cold before. And it was big. Really big. And empty.

He looked to where Wanda should have been, but wasn't. He sighed sadly; this was the first time in their marriage he'd gone to sleep in their bed without her next to him. It just wasn't the same without her there. She made it warmer, and more comfortable. He closed his eyes; maybe he could pretend she was there. Lying just next to him, in her nightgown…maybe the silky one, because that one felt nice and smooth. She would probably be falling asleep after a hard day of granting Timmy wishes and fixing Cosmo's mistakes. He liked it when she was asleep. She looked so calm and relaxed, and it made him feel sleepy just watching her like that. He reached out to touch her, to hold her hand, maybe play with the edge of her nice silky pyjamas… All his hand found was cold, empty space. He opened his eyes and saw the disappointing reality that Wanda wasn't next to him. Maybe he had imagined too well.

He miserably pulled her pillow towards him and hugged it, but it just wasn't the same. He sniffed, starting to cry, and hoped that wherever Wanda was, she'd come home soon.

Authors Note 2: Aww, poor Cosmo! They never seem to spend any time together do they? All will be righted soon though.

Now, to the fantabulous reviews I got for my last chapter. I had no idea you guys would love it so much!

WLiiAfanatic: I'm glad that the eons that passed between chapter 7 and chapter 8 were worth it! I loved doing the scrabble part. It's a built in part of the story now!

I thought Wanda having mood swings fitted because, well, she's pregnant! It was just a pity it brought up Cosmo's insecurities. The inspiration for the sugar part came from 'Power Pals', when Cosmo and Wanda had come back the worst-for-wear from that party. Plus whenever I have too much sugar I get a headache.

And it's just funny!

SashaJay: Does being sugared sound like fun to you now, after Cosmo's 'hang over'? I encourage everyone to eat sugar responsibly, and do not endorse getting 'sugared'. ;)

I liked writing Wanda's mood swings. It was fun, and oddly satisfying.

Glad you liked Big Daddy interrupting their couch moment. I just loved the idea of all the thoughts that would go through is head at that moment.

And I'm going to pretend you didn't write that last sentence.

Aerinsoul: I wanted to get some more of Timmy's feelings, because I've kind of neglected him. Having his godparents suddenly focusing on something other than him can't be easy. Much more Timmy next chapter!

Careful how you go on that lemonade! You gotta take it easy, or you'll be too sugared to read any more of my story! And see, I've updated sooner, so there's no need to unleash the fury of your wrath upon me!

I'll take that cookie and the lemonade though. Thanks!

Trixie 21: I guess your grin was kind of like mine when I read all the reviews for the chapter! I'm so glad I could make you so happy just from my humble little chapter.

I must have done something right with Wanda's mood swings! I thought that it was Big Daddy's time to come into his own as a kind of father/mentor, seeing as he's been through all this before.

Man, you sound like one of those soppy movie critics! But in a good way! Reviews like yours let me know I'm doing something right, and it's such a boost to my confidence (and ego!) and has me grinning from ear to ear. I knew you'd like the bit on the couch. I just did! It does have that 'aww' factor, doesn't it!

And as for Big Daddy being afraid of his wife ( and Wanda, come to mention it), he may be tough, but he's not stupid! Even he can't face the wrath of a hormonal woman.

I thought "Yep, that's my girl," was a great punch line to end the chapter with.

And since you wished for me to update sooner… well, I'm no fairy godparent, but some wishes I can make true.

Commander: Glad you liked the chocolate/cheese part! I thought 'Hmm, what would a hybrid of Cosmo and Wanda want to eat?" And that's what I came up with!

It won't take anything very drastic to make Wanda her old calm self. Just time.

Glad you liked the chappie!

Spiritual Magic: Hiya new reviewer! To answer your previous question, yes I did make up SMPR. It's all mine, mine, mine. Hope you stick with the story!

Danny's GhostGirl: Another new Chapter! Are you very very _very_ happy now? I hope so!

I like mood swingery. It's a great word. I say stuff like that all the time. You'll find out what Wanda gets up to in her 'time out' soon enough.

And that's everyone! I can't promise that the next chapter will be delivered so quickly, on account of I haven't written it yet. However I do have an outline of what will happen in my mind. Plus, I want to get it perfect so I don't disappoint your high expectations.

Now if you'll excuse me, I have some pudding to get back too. Wait, where'd it go? I know I put it down just there...

Seeya next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I didn't get the rights to Fairly Odd Parents for Christmas. Thanks for nothing, Santa.

Authors Note- I remember when I first started to write this story, I was sure I'd have it finished by Christmas rolls on the floor with hysterical laughing. Yes, it is I, Wanda Wish, with a long-overdue update. And I'm so sorry! I really wanted this chapter to be in this story, but the accursed thing refused to make it easy for me. It wouldn't write itself, no great inspiration came to me, it was just…blah. That's why so long has passed between Chapter 9 and this…this _thing_. That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Rise and shine," said a voice above Cosmo.

"Wha…?" he murmured blearily, slowly waking up. "Stop poking me."

"Get out of bed, Cosmo," said Big Daddy, continuing to wake him up. He almost, _almost_ felt something a little like pity for Cosmo. The way he was pathetically hugging that pillow, and the way his hair was tousled from a restless night…

"Why?" Cosmo asked, blinking and sitting up. "What time is it?"

"It's seven o'clock, and you've got to get up for your first day as Timmy's renewed godparent."

Cosmo groaned and flopped back in bed. "Just five more minutes…"

"No," said Big Daddy, yanking Cosmo out of bed and poofing him into his clothes. "All those sleep-ins at the hospital have made you lazy. You're getting up and you're granting Timmy wishes!"

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" mumbled Cosmo, poofing out into Timmy's room. Anything to get his mind of Wanda's absence, and to stop Big Daddy poking him.

"Ready to have fun Timmy?" asked Cosmo, his cheery mood returning.

"You bet!" Timmy answered, gathering up school books. Cosmo glanced at it, then his eyes opened wide.

"I didn't know it was a school day!"

"Sure," said Timmy. "It's only school Cosmo, it's not that bad,"

Cosmo looked at his godson with confusion. "Are you feeling okay Timmy?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because of school. School day. It means school. School!"

"Jeez, chill out Cosmo," said Timmy, casually gathering up papers from his desk. "It's no big deal."

Cosmo looked at Timmy with confusion. "But you hate school! The bullying, the F's, Crocker…"

"Yeah, well, it's not so bad any more," said Timmy with a shrug. Before Cosmo could ask any more questions, Big Daddy poofed up and joined them.

"All ready Timmy?"

"Sure am, Big Daddy," answered Timmy. "I'm starved. Let's go down for breakfast."

They left his room, Big Daddy and Cosmo hiding themselves as two watches.

"I was going to be the watch!" hissed Big Daddy.

"No, me!" Cosmo hissed back.

"Both of you, shoosh!" whispered Timmy. He walked into the kitchen, and his parents looked up at him.

"Hey Timmy!" said his dad cheerfully. "Do you want me to drive you to school today, or is your uncle going to take you?"

"Uhm, my uncle today, Dad," said Timmy, taking a seat at the table and pouring out some cereal.

"Timmy, I didn't know you had an uncle," said Cosmo.

"Yeah, well, he's _sort_ of an uncle," said Timmy uncomfortably.

"You know, it is lucky that this mysterious uncle appeared out of nowhere to take you to school in the mornings Timmy," said his mother.

"Yes," agreed Dad. "Especially since neither of us have brothers!" Dad glanced at Timmy's wrists before his eyes settled on them. "Why are you wearing two watches, Timmy?"

"Uhm," said Timmy, looking around for inspiration. "In case…I…wander into another time zone?"

"Good thinking son," said Dad proudly.

Timmy stood up from the table and headed for the door. "Well, I'd love to stay here and chat with you, but I've got to get to school."

"Alright Timmy," said Mum, waving goodbye. "Say hello to your uncle for us!"

As soon as Timmy stepped out of the house, he clicked his fingers. "Business attire, please," he said, and Big Daddy poofed Timmy into a pink pinstripe suit.

"Wow Timmy, that suit is sharp," said Cosmo, impressed.

"Sharp suits mean sharp minds, Cosmo. Big Daddy told me that," said Timmy.

"Why didn't you get dressed in that before?" asked Cosmo.

"Because I don't want too many questions from my parents," said Timmy. "That's what Big Daddy says."

Big Daddy turned himself into Timmy's tie, and Timmy looked at Cosmo expectantly.

"What?" asked Cosmo, unsure what he should be doing.

"Cosmo, I can't have a normal schoolbag, you know. You've got to blend in with my suit. You've got to be a briefcase."

"Timmy, what have I told you," scolded Big Daddy.

"Oh, right, sorry," he apologised. "I mean, you've got to be a violin case."

"With a violin in it?" Cosmo asked.

"No, just empty."

"Why?"

"Big Daddy said it's what all businessmen of our type carry around."

"Oh, okay." said Cosmo slowly, turning himself into the required empty case. "So, then, now what? Do we wait for your uncle?"

Timmy rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help smiling. It was so good to have Cosmo back again. "I wish we were at school." Big Daddy and Cosmo raised their wands and they were transported to just outside the entrance.

"Why are we outside the school?" asked Cosmo. "Wouldn't it be easier to poof in?"

"I get to make an entrance this way," explained Timmy with a shrug. "And it always pays to make an entrance. Big Daddy told me that." Straightening his tie and brushing down his suit, Timmy strolled casually into the school grounds, occasionally making a pointing gesture at some of the people who waved at him.

Cosmo admired this change of Timmy's status. Usually he just walked in like any regular person, completely unnoticed. Suddenly he saw something that made his grin vanish.

"Timmy, look out!" warned Cosmo. "It's Francis!"

"So?" said Timmy, and nonchalantly walked up behind his tormentor.

"Hey Francis," said Timmy coolly. Francis jumped and spun around nervously.

"Hi, Mr. Timmy, sir!" he said with an uneasy grin. He looked around anxiously. "Is that intimidating uncle of yours around?"

"Well, he's not here right now," said Timmy. "But I have him on speed dial so he can be at my side almost instantly if something, or someone, displeases me."

"Oh, good," said Francis nervously, and Cosmo thought fairly insincerely. Timmy clicked his fingers and Francis immediately fell into line behind him. Cosmo was confused as Francis started to follow behind them as they walked across the playground, cracking his knuckles and glaring at any kids that got to close. Timmy didn't seem to be friends with Francis; in fact, he hardly seemed to notice him at all. Cosmo didn't have much opportunity to think much more about it, because suddenly Trixie Tang appeared in front of them.

"Hey Trixie," said Timmy, retaining his cool persona.

"Hi Timmy!" said Trixie excitedly.

"Still up for lunch?" asked Timmy.

"You bet Timmy!" she answered with a giggle.

Timmy's eyes scanned the playground and fixed on something on the other side. "I'd love to stay here and talk, doll, but I've got business. See you later."

"Bye Timmy!" said Trixie, still sounding excited.

"Wow Timmy, Trixie seems to like you now," said Cosmo as they walked.

"Well why shouldn't she?" said Big Daddy, speaking up for the first time since they'd reached school. "Timmy's got the moves."

"That should be 'gotti' the moves," said Timmy, and they both started laughing.

"What? Did something funny happen? Was there a joke? What's going on?" whined Cosmo. This day was seriously weird; everything was all mixed up. Maybe it was all a dream and he was still asleep? He pinched himself and yelped; nope, definitely awake.

"Never mind Cosmo," said Big Daddy. "You wouldn't get it." Cosmo fell into a sulk as Timmy crossed the rest of the playground. Timmy finally reached the corner of the yard where Chester and AJ were leaning against the fence.

"Boys," said Timmy with a nod, greeting them. "How goes things?"

"We've got 35 of the candy bar market tied up," said AJ, producing a clipboard with several sheets on it. "However, our overall candy outtake is set to increase, because Dean Batinski is having a birthday party and we're the suppliers."

"This makes me pleased," said Timmy. He turned to Chester. "And what about our financial arrangement with Winston Dikson?"

"Our what?" asked Chester, looking confused.

Timmy sighed. "The money he owes us."

"Oh, right," said Chester with sudden comprehension. "He still hasn't paid."

"Right," said Timmy, looking determined. "I think it's time we gave our friend a little encouragement. Francis, I want you to pay Mr Dikson a visit during recess."

Francis nodded and slouched off, having been dismissed by Timmy.

"Oh, and Timmy, we might have some competition," said AJ, looking back at his clipboard. "We've had a small drop in profit from our chewing gum outfit. Seems some of our business is going to a Charlotte Sanchez in grade 4. Her father runs a bulk handling company and she gets the stuff cheap."

"Well see she gets put out of business," said Timmy. "No girly fourth grader is going to push me out of the market."

"But Timmy, how are we going to do that?" asked Chester.

"I don't know!" snapped Timmy. "Put Sanjay and Elmer onto her; see if they persuade her to change her mind. That's what Big Daddy would do."

"You mean your intimidating uncle from New Jersey who bears no physical resemblance to you or your parents?" said AJ.

"Yeah, him," muttered Timmy quickly. The school bell sounded, calling all the kids into class. "Better get in guys," said Timmy, and the three friends hurried to the building. Of course, Timmy tried not to look as if he was hurrying; it was bad for his image.

Mr Crocker glared at Timmy as he entered the classroom. "Look at Turner dressed up in such a sharp suit, given to him by his uncle, no doubt," Crocker muttered to himself. "There's only one way Turner could be related to such an intimidating person who bears such little physical resemblance to him or his parents, and that's through the work of FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Timmy rolled his eyes as his teacher fell into a fit of spasms a Chinese acrobat would have been proud of. He settled at his desk and put Cosmo, still the violin case, up on the desk. He opened Cosmo, then slammed him shut quickly.

"Cosmo, I wish my schoolbooks were inside you!" whispered Timmy.

"Well you could have said so earlier," he retorted, and with a wave of his wand the wish was granted.

Timmy smiled happily and opened up his violin case. He slammed it shut again and glared at Cosmo. "I didn't mean _all_ of them. Just the ones I'm using _this_ year!"

"Well, you could have said so," said Cosmo grumpily. "And you could stop yelling at me!"

Timmy looked taken aback, then his expression turned to shame. "Cosmo, I'm sorry," he whispered apologetically. "I didn't mean to yell."

However, Cosmo lay motionless, and for all anyone could tell, he was just a pale green violin case.

"You've done it now, kid," said Big Daddy, looking at the inanimate Cosmo.

"I said I was sorry," mumbled Timmy. "I guess I've just gotten used to my wishes going right lately."

"I know he's hopeless, but cut him a bit of slack," said Big Daddy. "He's going through a tough time."

"I know," sighed Timmy. "I'll just have to get used to having him back."

"Won't we all,' muttered Big Daddy.

Timmy laughed. "I'll have…"

"TURNER!" shouted Crocker, looming above his desk with a glint in his eye. "If you were paying attention, and not whispering to your tie, you should be able to tell me the capital of ALBANIA!"

"Uhm," said Timmy, fiddling with his now-inanimate purple tie. "Al…buquerque?"

The rest of the time until recess went fairly slowly for Timmy. Crocker was trying to teach something that Timmy didn't know or care anything about. Plus Cosmo and Big Daddy weren't talking to him, because it was safer if they lay low for the moment. Timmy wasn't sure if Cosmo would talk to him anyway. He spent the time watching the seconds tick slowly away and doodling in his notebook. When the bell finally rang Timmy leapt from his desk and raced out into the playground, happy to finally be in the fresh air. He went to the corner where his friends usually were, but it was at the moment deserted. Except for one purple suited fairy with a large hat.

"Big Daddy?" asked Timmy incredulously, checking to make sure his tie was gone, which it wasn't. "But how…?"

"I switched myself for that fake one five minutes after Crocker started ranting," explained Big Daddy. "I've been out doing stuff."

"What stuff?" asked Timmy.

"Stuff stuff," answered Big Daddy. "None of your business stuff."

"Oh, okay," said Timmy. "But what if I had needed a wish?"

"You had Cosmo," said Big Daddy, pointing to the green case in Timmy's hand.

"Oh, right," said Timmy, looking down at his silent godparent. "It's just that Wanda doesn't usually leave him by himself to make wishes if she can help it."

"Yeah, well I'm not Wanda," said Big Daddy. "And Cosmo couldn't screw up that badly, could he?"

"Don't be so sure," warned Timmy.

Big Daddy shrugged. "Well, no harm done. Now will you shake that idiot awake?"

"What?' asked Timmy before realising what Big Daddy meant. Cosmo's continuing silent treatment wasn't out of anger towards Timmy, but because he was asleep. "Cosmo," said Timmy gently, poking him. "Cosmo."

"Five more minutes Mama," Cosmo muttered sleepily.

"Cosmo, wake up," said Timmy. Cosmo opened his eyes, blinked, and grinned at Timmy, poofing into his usual form. "Wow, is class over already? That went fast!"

Timmy couldn't help but grin back. "Cosmo, I just wanted to say I'm…"

"Save it for later Timmy," said Cosmo. "Here come your friends." Cosmo poofed back into violin case form, and Big Daddy replaced himself as Timmy's tie.

"Hey Timmy," said Chester. "You sure left class quickly."

"Yeah. I just wanted to get out and enjoy the fresh air, you know," explained Timmy.

"Yes I do," said Chester empathetically.

AJ looked at them both like they were nuts. He was prevented from saying anything about the benefits of education by Francis skulking over to them at that moment.

"Well?" asked Timmy, raising an eyebrow. "Did he pay?"

Francis nodded and held out his hand, which held money in its palm. "AJ, count it," ordered Timmy. AJ took it and counted it carefully. Then he counted it carefully again. One final count and he looked up at Timmy and nodded. "It's all here."

"Excellent," said Timmy, rubbing his hands together. "AJ, please make a note that Mr Dikson no longer owes us $1.25."

"Done and done," said AJ, running a line through a sentence on his clipboard.

"Mr Timmy sir," said Elmer, who had appeared closely followed by Sanjay as Francis moved off.

"What is it Elmer," questioned Timmy. "Did you talk to Charlotte Sanchez?"

"Yes Mr Timmy," said Elmer.

"And?" prompted Timmy.

"Timmy, she is wanting compensation for loss of profit if she shuts down," said Sanjay nervously when Elmer failed to speak.

"Hmmm," said Timmy thoughtfully. "A 9 year old who knows business. I like that."

"What do we tell to her?" asked Sanjay. "She is wanting an answer by lunchtime."

Timmy looked at them sharply. "Don't give her an answer. Timmy Turner answers people when Timmy Turner pleases."

"Yes Mr Timmy," said Elmer, finally finding the courage to speak again. They hurried off again leaving Timmy with a frown on his face. He turned to AJ and Chester.

"I think that's all the business we had to take care of, isn't it?" asked Timmy. AJ flipped through the pages on his clipboard. "Yep, just about. Don't forget you have a date with Trixie at lunchtime today."

"How could I?" said Timmy. "Thanks guys. I'll catch up with you later."

Chester and AJ walked away, leaving Timmy alone. Cosmo and Big Daddy poofed back into their fairy forms.

"Timmy," said Cosmo with frown, "There's one ting I don't understand."

"Only one?" asked Timmy unbelievingly.

"Well, okay, maybe some more. Like why are you popular all of a sudden? Why does Francis follow you around and do what you tell him instead of beating you up? How come Trixie recognises you're alive? And _who_ is this mysterious uncle who happened to appear as soon as we left and Big Daddy became your godparent!"

Big Daddy looked at Cosmo. "You're an embarrassment, do you know that? Honestly, you should have been banned from reproducing."

"Let's just say I've got a new hobby, is all," said Timmy with a shrug. "It's fun, and it makes the popular kids notice me. Francis doesn't beat me up any more. Everyone respects me now."

"Well, then that's okay," said Cosmo cheerily.

Cosmo's grin reminded Timmy of something he'd been meaning to say. "Cosmo, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asked Cosmo, puzzled.

"For yelling at you."

"You yelled at me? When?"

Timmy smiled. "Never mind Cosmo. Never mind at all."

The rest of the day, happily, went fast for Timmy. Cosmo was there to make him laugh again, Big Daddy gave him business advice, and his lunch with Trixie had gone fantastically. Before he knew it, he was back at home, with Cosmo and Big Daddy gazing out at him from the fishbowl.

Timmy threw his school bag (poofed up to stop his parents getting suspicious) onto the floor. "I'll start my homework later. Do you guys want to play a game?"

"MEEEEEE!" squealed Cosmo. "I do! Let me play! I WANNA PLAY!"

"I've got a headache," Big Daddy complained. "I'll be back in a minute." He poofed into the bathroom of the castle and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired and haggard, and that had just been after one full day with Cosmo. How could Wanda live with someone like him, 24 hours a day, seven days a week, for 9895 years?

Big Daddy shook his head and poofed up some pain killers. It had to be love. That could be the only thing that would keep her with him. Big Daddy certainly didn't love Cosmo, and it was all he could do to stop himself from killing the green haired idiot. Then again, it was all he could do to stop himself from killing a lot of people. Big Daddy sighed and rubbed his temples as he waited for the medicine to take effect. The sooner Wanda got back the better. He was a little worried about her, but Wanda knew how to look after herself, and she would make sure she was somewhere safe.

In the mean time, it was up to him to make sure that Wanda had a husband and a godkid that were all in one piece when she returned. Though that could be difficult, given that he was tempted to tear Cosmo limb-from-limb.

His pounding headache had gone, so Big Daddy poofed himself back into Timmy's room. The first thing he saw was Cosmo floating in the middle of the room wearing nothing but his underpants.

"Agghhh! Jeez Cosmo! I thought we talked about you wearing clothes!" he yelled.

"Sorry Daddy," apologised Cosmo sheepishly. "But it's not my fault. It's Timmy. He won all my clothes from me in a game of poker. But he let me keep my undies!"

"Why didn't you just poof up new clothes?" asked Big Daddy, trying to control his temper.

"Because he won my wand too."

"Hey Cosmo," said Timmy, walking into the room shuffling a pack of cards and wearing a tie that looked a lot like Cosmo's. "Double or nothing for your crown?"

"You're on!" said Cosmo.

"That's it!" exclaimed Big Daddy, putting his hands in the air. "I give up!"

"Give up what?" asked Cosmo curiously.

Big Daddy really wanted to get angry at Cosmo, but he found he couldn't. With him looking like that, it would be like kicking a puppy. "I…I just…Agh, never mind."

Cosmo looked at Timmy who was dealing out some cards. "He really needs to chill out."

Authors Note 2- Okay, so maybe I wasn't being entirely honest with you in the first AN. It may not be _entirely_ the chapter's fault for being so late (even though it is mainly). It _may_ have had something to do with me, and the fact I did everything I could to avoid writing it. I'm sure if I had chained myself to my laptop and forced myself to write, it would have been completed much sooner. But procrastination is a fantastic thing, and a favourite tool of mine. So…eh. Next chapter much sooner, me promise! If I don't update within the week, I give you all permission to yell at me and never read anything I write again.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note- Look up 'prompt' in the dictionary, and you'll see a picture of me; Wanda Wish. Okay, so maybe if you looked up 'erratic' you'd find my picture, but that's not really the point.

---

Timmy walked into his room after school one afternoon, with Big Daddy and Cosmo disguised as books and tucked under his arm. Timmy had taken two steps through his door when he stopped dead. There, on his bed, grinning at him, was…

"Wanda!" yelled Cosmo, poofing into his normal form and throwing himself at her.

"Hello Cosmo," she laughed as he covered her with kisses. "I'm glad to see you too. I hope you stayed out of trouble!"

"I sure did Wanda!" he answered with a grin, holding her tightly.

Timmy joined their hug quickly, and hugged them both. "Hiya sport!" Wanda said happily, hugging him back.

"If you're home, does that mean you're, uhm, back to normal?" asked Timmy tentatively.

"Yep!" said Wanda, laughing. "I'm me again!"

"But where did you go?" asked Cosmo. "We were so worried about you."

"I didn't want to make you worry, and I didn't want to go," explained Wanda."But when I saw you passed out on the floor, Cosmo, I was terrified to think of what I could have done. Especially since I said I hated you just that day. It let me think rationally, and I decided I should leave."

"But Wanda, where _did_ you go?" Cosmo asked again.

"I went and stayed with Blonda, of course," said Wanda matter-of-factly.

"But why?" asked Timmy, confused. "You hate Blonda."

"Exactly!" said Wanda. "It meant I could yell at her all I liked and it wouldn't matter. Besides, she's about the only fairy in Fairy World who could be more dramatic than I was. Oh, don't look sorry for me Timmy, it was great! We hadn't bonded like that in years! I'd accidentally leave my zappy on her mantelpiece, then she'd accidentally put it in the bin, then I'd accidentally set fire to her curtains, then she'd accidentally bring home her new boyfriend Juandissimo, then I'd accidentally put dirt in their dinner, then she'd accidentally poke me in the eye, then I'd accidentally mess up her hair then hide her wand so she couldn't fix it… ah, good times, good times…" Wanda looked wistful for a moment, but then came back to the present. "Then yesterday, I woke up and I didn't feel like yelling at Blonda anymore than I usually do. I was going to stay for another week just to be sure, but I didn't want to be away from you guys any longer."

"We're glad to have you back Wanda," said Big Daddy with a loving smile.

"So what did you guys do while I was gone?" she asked happily.

"I god parented again!" said Cosmo proudly. "Big Daddy helped me a bit."

"That's great sweetie!" said Wanda, smiling at him. "I'm so glad you two are getting along now."

"Yeah! And Timmy's the head of his own kid mafia!"

"What!" exclaimed Wanda. "But how could Timmy…_Daddy_!" She fixed her father with a firm glare.

"Don't be too hard on him, Wanda," said Timmy, jumping to his mentors defence. "It's just a hobby, you know."

"No Timmy, it's not," said Wanda, turning her glare on him. "A hobby is stamp collecting or bird watching. It is not running a mafia in the school playground!"

Before their argument could go any further, it was interrupted by a loud authoritative poof.

"Big Daddy," said a loud, stern voice. The smoke from the impressive entrance cleared, and Jorgen von Strangle could be seen glaring at the fairies in front of him.

"What," said Big Daddy, sounding almost bored. Jorgen may have been the toughest fairy in the universe, but there was power, and then there was power.

"It is time for you to go," he answered. "If you want to, that is." He gave Big Daddy a timid smile.

"And what if I don't want to go?" said Big Daddy, folding his arms.

"Then I will have to do this," threatened Jorgen, and, powering up his wand, blasted Cosmo.

"Hey, what was that for!" whined Cosmo, smouldering slightly. "Why did you blast me?"

"Because I cannot blast her," he said, pointing at Wanda. "She is pregnant. And I can not blast him," he pointed to Timmy, "because he is human."

"Then why couldn't you blast Big Daddy?" asked Cosmo.

"Do you know what he could do to me if I did?" Jorgen shook his head in wonder that Cosmo couldn't have figured that out. He turned to Big Daddy. "So are you coming or not?"

"Why do you have to go at all?" Timmy asked Big Daddy.

"Because he is only your temp," explained Jorgen in his normal, loud intimidating voice before Big Daddy had a chance to. "Now both of your fairy god parents are back, he must go. Or else!" He powered up his wand and pointed it at Cosmo.

"Please just leave," whimpered Cosmo, hiding behind Wanda.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," said Big Daddy, "even though I'd love to stay and watch Cosmo get blasted. I have been here for longer than I expected anyway. I've got to get back to Garbage Incorporated; who knows what's been happening while I've been gone."

Wanda flew over to Big Daddy. "I'll miss having you around Daddy," she said as she hugged him tightly. "Despite everything."

"I'll miss being around. But don't worry, I'll be back in a few months." He let go of Wanda and ruffled Timmy's hair. "Look after yourself kid," he said paternally. "And give up the mafia game, hey? It's always best to quit when you're ahead."

"Yeah, I guess," said Timmy moodily. "Sanchez was starting to take over anyway."

"That's my boy," said Big Daddy with a smile. He then ruffled Cosmo's hair (a little more roughly than he needed to), gave Wanda one last hug, and with a nod to Jorgen, they both poofed out of Timmy's room.

"Gee, I'm going to miss him," said Timmy sadly.

"I bet you are," said Wanda, suddenly stern. "Teaching you how to run a crime syndicate, I don't know what he was thinking." She turned to Cosmo. "And I don't suppose you thought to stop it, did you?"

"They said it was educational!" he said defensively.

Wanda closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I did not come home to start yelling again. So I'm not angry at you Timmy."

"Wow, you aren't?" asked Timmy in amazement.

"No. But you do have to do what Daddy said and close your operations down."

"I already said I was going to, didn't I?" he said defensively. "Except the comic book racket."

"No Timmy. All of it means all of it."

Timmy looked like he wanted to argue, but sighed instead. "Okay Wanda. I'll go in tomorrow and tell the boys…I mean, Chester and AJ, that I'm closing down."

"Good!" said Wanda with a satisfied smile.

"Well, now that that's sorted out, what do you guys want to do?" asked Timmy.

Cosmo looked at Wanda and said "Timmy, have you ever heard of a game we fairies like to call 'Monopoly'?"

---

Later that night, Cosmo and Wanda were lying in bed.

"It feels like we haven't slept in the same bed together for months," commented Cosmo.

'That's because we haven't slept in the same bed together for months," said Wanda.

"Oh yeah," said Cosmo with realisation. "I missed that. Promise that you won't leave again?"

"I promise. Promise that you won't leave again?"

"Cross my heart and hope to cry," promised Cosmo.

Wanda looked sentimentally around the room. "We've had some fun times in here, haven't we," she said dreamily.

"Have we?" asked Cosmo, not remembering anything.

"Well sure!" exclaimed Wanda. "Remember that time we made the mattress extra springy and had that bouncing competition? You jumped so high you hit your head on the ceiling."

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" said Cosmo, rubbing the back of his head as he remembered how much it had hurt. "Hey, do you remember that time we had that wrestling match and I accidentally bent your wing? You couldn't fly straight for a week after that! You kept on crashing into stuff!"

"Yes, I remember that," said Wanda darkly as she watched Cosmo roll around on the bed laughing. "It wasn't that funny."

"Sorry," apologised Cosmo, struggling to stop himself laughing.

"That's okay sweetie," she said, hugging him. "I'm just glad to be home. And I had so much fun playing Monopoly with you and Timmy."

"Yeah," agreed Cosmo. "But it would have been better if you hadn't set fire to the board."

"Hey, I already said I was sorry!" protested Wanda. "And it wouldn't have happened if Timmy had just given me his stupid Get Out Of Jail Free card…"

"Wanda, you're being scary again," said Cosmo timidly, pulling the bed sheets up for protection.

"Sorry Cosmo," said Wanda, pulling his hands down and smiling apologetically at him. "I guess I'll still be a little moody some of the time."

This reminded Cosmo of something he'd been meaning to ask her, but until that moment had forgotten all about.

"Wanda, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Well sure sweetie," she answered, surprised by his seriousness. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You," he answered.

"Me? What about me?"

"You being pregnant. I want to know how you feel. How it makes you feel. When you're sick, when you're moody, when the baby moves inside you…I want to know everything."

Wanda gaped at him for a moment, then grinned widely. This was exactly what she'd been dreaming of since the moment she told Cosmo she was pregnant.

She folded her hands behind her head and sighed contentedly. "Cosmo, I am glad you asked."

Hours later, Wanda was still talking.

"…and when the baby kicks against my stomach, it makes me feel even sicker, especially after I've eaten chocolate-covered cheese, you see Cosmo? Cosmo?"

She looked at him and realised he'd fallen asleep with his head on her shoulder. Wanda gave a gentle smile; he'd wanted so badly to stay awake and listen to her. She checked the time and was surprised to find it was two o'clock in the morning. Wanda gently lay Cosmo down on the bed and lay down next to him. She gently stroked his cheek; it had been so long since she'd been able to see him asleep. Cosmo stirred and she stopped, giving him a small kiss instead. "Goodnight Cosmo," she whispered before turning out the light.

Authors Note 2- Happy New Year everyone! And here's to me having this story finished by the end of it! That was a joke. It'll be finished long before then, hopefully by Easter. New Years Resolution definitely to update this more often.

And since the last time I updated, I've seen Channel Chasers, Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, and School's Out, all of which I'd never seen before, so yay me!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Still don't own FOP. Sigh.

Authors Note: Have you ever had an idea that seemed really good at the time, but then the more you think about it, the less confident you become? For me, a part in this chapter is it. I can't remember what made me think about it, but it seemed great. Now, not so much. But I decided to post it anyway, and here it is.

It didn't take long for things to go back to normal for the two fairies and Timmy. With the exit of Big Daddy and his influence, Timmy's social status had plummeted to its usual level. Francis had quickly resumed bullying him, and Trixie was once again failing to notice his existence. At least he still had his friends, who had forgiven him for bossing them around because it had given them a top position in the school, if only for a little while. Right now he, Chester and AJ were in his room playing the latest game (Grand Sim Destructo Combat III) for his V-Cube. They had slept over so they could start playing at the crack-of-dawn time of six in the morning. Timmy was actually really lucky to have the game; it had been sold out before it had even reached the shelves, so Cosmo and Wanda hadn't been able to magically produce one. However, one morning he had woken up to find a copy in his mailbox. There was no clue as to who the sender was, but Timmy had a suspicion of who had sent it. He wasn't going to say anything though, not even to his godparents.

Suddenly Timmy's attention was snapped back to the game as Chester's remote fell to the ground. "Can't…hold…any…longer…" He collapsed back onto the floor, and AJ followed him.

"Come on guys!" said Timmy. "We've only been playing for…" he glanced at the clock, "…seven hours."

"We'll pay for this when we're seventy," moaned AJ. "My thumbs feel like they're going to fall off."

"So do mine," agreed Chester, staggering to his feet and moving to Timmy's bed. "Timmy, you have got to stop feeding your goldfish," he said, peering into the fishbowl. "That one looks really fat."

"She's not fat," defended Timmy. "She's pregnant."

"Goldfish don't get pregnant Timmy," said AJ, sitting up and folding his arms. "They lay eggs."

"Well, this one gets pregnant," said Timmy.

"Sure, a magical _pregnant_ goldfish," said AJ sceptically. "The only way a goldfish could get pregnant is if it was genetically modified in some way."

"Well, that's what this goldfish is," said Timmy. "Genetically modified so she is pregnant."

"And where did you get a genetically modified goldfish?" asked AJ.

"Uhm, from my uncle in New Jersey?" supplied Timmy.

AJ looked like he wanted to argue further, but all thoughts of a debate were driven from the three friends minds as their ears pricked up. From outside they could hear a merry tune playing.

"Ice cream!" they shouted. They quickly forgot their fatigue as they raced to the door.

"I need an icy sugar hit!" cried Chester. "I'll be good for another four hours then!"

AJ followed him out the door, but it slammed shut before Timmy could leave too. He tried the door handle, but it was locked.

"What's the big idea?" said Timmy angrily as Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of the bowl. "Did you two do this?"

"We had to Timmy," explained Wanda apologetically.

"Why? I want ice cream!"

"There is no ice cream," explained Cosmo. "We made that music too."

Timmy glared at his godparents. They grinned back at him, holding hands. They had been doing this a lot lately. Ever since Wanda had come back, Cosmo had been holding her hand or touching her in some way, obviously ecstatic to have her back after the longest series of separations of their married life.

"Well then what's this all about?"

"We wanted to tell you that you'll be on your own for a little while. It's time for my six month check-up," explained Wanda.

"Your what?" asked Timmy.

"I've got to visit the obstetrician, just to make sure everything's okay."

"Is everything okay?" asked Timmy with a note of concern.

"I think so," answered Wanda. "This is just to make sure. Come on Cosmo, time for us to go."

"What? You're both leaving?" said Timmy, sounding alarmed.

"Yeah, but we promise we'll be back soon," assured Cosmo. "And we promise we'll do something really fun when we get back."

"I don't need to do something really fun with you two," Timmy said. "When you come back, me AJ and Chester will still be sitting right there." He pointed to the floor in front of the TV.

"Okay then sport," said Wanda, sounding a little disappointed. "We'll see you in a few hours Timmy. Bye!"

"Wait!" he cried just before they disappeared. "I wish I had some ice cream! Enough for me, Chester and AJ!"

"Sure thing kiddo," said Wanda with a smile, and with a flick of their wands they were gone, leaving behind three massive sundaes.

Chester and AJ trudged, disgruntled, back into the room. "We couldn't see the truck anywhere," muttered Chester, but he stopped dead when he saw the mounds of ice cream in front of him. "Whoa, where did you get those!"

"Uhm, I raced outside and managed to get the truck before it disappeared."

"Awesome!" cried Chester and AJ, and not another word was spoken for a while as the ice cream was decimated.

"So, this is the place?" said Cosmo, looking around.

"Yep," said Wanda. "This is the office of Dr Oyfele."

They were floating outside a building in Fairy World; a modern, glassy structure.

"And this is really just a check, right? There's nothing wrong, is there?" asked Cosmo anxiously.

"Nope, I don't think so," assured Wanda. "It's like I told Timmy; just a check up."

"Okay," said Cosmo with a small smile, but he held her hand a little tighter as they entered. A fairy with light blue curly hair and large glasses looked up at them from what she was doing, which was playing with a yoyo.

"Oh, hello again Wanda," she said with a wide smile. "You're a bit bigger now, I have to say." Her cheerful face turned to the green-haired fairy at Wanda's side. "And you must be Cosmo."

"Yep," said Wanda. "Dr Oyfele, this is my husband, Cosmo. Cosmo, this is Dr Oyfele. She's the one who told me I was pregnant in the first place."

"Yes, yes, I know all about you Cosmo," said Oyfele, shaking his hand vigorously. Cosmo was about to reply when Dr Oyfele bustled them through to her office. "No time for chatter, we've got an appointment to keep." She poofed up a stethoscope and smiled at Wanda. "I promise this won't hurt." Putting one end in her ears, she pressed the other end to Wanda's tummy and listened intently. She didn't seem to hear Wanda yelp at all.

"What's wrong?" asked Cosmo in a panic.

"It's cold," explained Wanda with an embarrassed grin, and he gave her a withering look.

"Hmmm," said Dr Oyfele thoughtfully after awhile.

"What is it?" asked Wanda.

"Hmmm," said Oyfele again, and was silent for another minute. She then put the stethoscope around her neck and said "It's just as I thought."

"What is?" gasped Cosmo.

"Everything's just fine!" said Dr Oyfele with a smile and a thumbs up. Wanda and Cosmo sighed with relief and grinned at each other. Dr Oyfele floated over to her desk and gestured for them to join her opposite.

"Now, there are some other things to discuss with you," she said, folding her hands in front of her. "Some side-effects from the pregnancy."

Cosmo and Wanda glanced at each other.

"I guess you've already had your mood swings?" Oyfele said questioningly.

"Yeah," said Wanda. "You could say that."

"Well I'm afraid that's not all you'll go through," said Dr Oyfele with a sympathetic smile.

"What!" shouted Cosmo. "There's more?" He looked horror-struck as he imagined Wanda turning into a monster, absolutely impossible to live with, shouting at him all the time…

"It's not more mood swings," said Oyfele with a laugh, correctly interpreting Cosmo's expression. "It's just that Wanda should lose her ability of flight soon," she explained casually.

"What!" exclaimed Wanda. "Why?"

"Because of the baby. It'll give you weight."

'But why? Fairies are weightless! A baby should weigh even less than that!"

"It should, shouldn't it?" said the doctor. "But hey, what can you do?"

Cosmo and Wanda glanced at each other before Wanda asked, "How soon will it happen?"

"How long is a piece of string?" replied Doctor Oyfele with a shrug. "It's impossible to tell really. It varies from fairy to fairy; in some it doesn't happen at all."

"Do you think it'll happen to me doctor?" Wanda asked anxiously.

"Maybe," she answered with a non-committal gesture.

Wanda looked worried. "That'll make it difficult to keep up with Timmy…"

"That's right, you have a godson, don't you?" said Oyfele. "Well, I guess that will make it a bit difficult. Plus there's the fact you'll have to be more careful on the job."

"What do you mean 'careful'?" asked Wanda.

"Well, I know being a Fairy Godparent can be rough, so you'll have to make sure nothing too serious happens to you. You'll have to choose your disguises carefully. For example, being kicked, stood on, sat on…anything like that. It could harm the baby."

"Really?" said Wanda, sounding worried.

"Yep! But if you're careful, it shouldn't be anything to worry about. Your magic will help, and your godchild can help by treating you a bit more carefully and restricting stupid and dangerous wishes."

"You mean Timmy?" said Cosmo, and started laughing loudly.

"I should be able to do that," said Wanda, ignoring him. "Was there anything else?"

"No, I don't think so. Those are the two majors you should look out for. But conversationally, I was just wondering what sex you hope your baby will be?"

Cosmo laughing turned into choking. "What?" he gasped out.

"Wether it'll be a girl or a boy," said Wanda simply.

"I know that," snapped Cosmo.

Wanda narrowed her eyes to look at him. Then she turned to Dr Oyfele. "I'm good either way."

Cosmo hadn't thought about it at all. The baby had just been an indeterminate 'it' up to this point. He hadn't thought of it being a girl or a boy yet.

"Uhm, I don't know," he said with an uncomfortable shrug.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter," said Dr Oyfele with a wide smile. "I was just wondering. I think that's everything; it should be plain sailing until the birth now."

"Thanks Dr Oyfele," said Wanda with a smile, taking Cosmo's hand again.

"Yeah, bye!" said Cosmo with a wave as they poofed out and reappeared discreetly back into their fishbowl. Timmy was sitting alone in his room, flicking through a comic book.

"Where's Chester and AJ?" asked Cosmo, poofing out of the bowl.

"They left," he said dully.

"Why?" asked Wanda, appearing next to Cosmo.

"Vicky came," Timmy answered simply. He looked pitiably up at his godparents. "Can we please do something fun now?"

"Of course Timmy!" said Wanda happily. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, we could go to the beach," said Timmy. "I wish we were at the Dimmsdale Beach!"

Cosmo raised his wand, but Wanda held back. "Wouldn't you rather go somewhere better Timmy?" she said enticingly.

"What do you mean?"

"We're fairies Timmy!" she said, sending a few sparks from the tip of her wand. "We can go anywhere! We could go to a deserted Caribbean island! Anywhere!"

"A Caribbean island," said Timmy, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "That sounds fun Wanda! I wish we were on a deserted beach in the Caribbean and Vicky won't notice I'm gone!"

"You got it, Timmy!" said Cosmo and Wanda, and with a flourish of their wands, transported the three of them to the tropics. When Timmy looked around and took in his surroundings, he gave a wide grin. The sand beneath his feet was pure white, leading down to crystal waves lapping gently at the beach. As it lead out it turned to a light cool turquoise.

"Guys, this is excellent!" exclaimed Timmy. Thanks to a little forethought on Wanda's part, he was able to leap straight into the ocean, and he was quickly followed by Cosmo.

"Come on in Wanda!" he called. "The water's great!"

"I'm coming sweetie!" she yelled back and, poofing herself into her yellow bathers, quickly joined them. The water was cool and lovely; it was the best wish Timmy had made since she'd come back. She dove under the water and watched little fish dart around her. Cosmo dived down and joined her. He tapped her arm with a cheeky grin.

"Tag!" he cried. "You're it!" He quickly swam off and with a laugh, Wanda followed him. She was quickly catching up to him and managed to grab the back of his bathers. Because Cosmo was still trying to get away they were pulled down a bit, and Wanda gasped and let them go.

"Cosmo," she said in a tone of voice that let him know he was in trouble.

He stopped laughing and spun around. "What? What did I do?"

"You tell me," she said, folding her arms.

"What? What should I tell you?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Cosmo. Did you think I'd be angry? Why didn't you even show me?"

"Show you what?" asked Cosmo, still having no idea what he was in trouble for.

"Your tattoo! I know we haven't seen each other for a while, but from what I remember you never had one."

"What? A tattoo? I don't have a tattoo."

"Yes you do!" said Wanda, pointing to his back. "Right there! A picture of a little monkey!"

"What? Where?" asked Cosmo twisting around to try and see it.

"Right there!" said Wanda, pointing at it again and beginning to grin.

"I don't remember getting a tattoo," Cosmo said to himself.

"Wow, I didn't think you were brave enough to get one," said Wanda, sounding impressed.

"But Wanda, I don't have a tattoo!"

"Yes you do. Cosmo, I can see it; there's no point lying about it anymore." She poofed up two mirrors and floated him in front of them so he could see it reflected. Sure enough, tattooed on the bottom right hand side of his back was a small picture of a monkey.

"I have a tattoo," he whispered, reaching around to touch it. "But Wanda, I don't ever remember getting one," he insisted.

"Cosmo, even you aren't stupid enough to forget you got a tattoo. I'm not angry, you don't have to keep on pretending."

"Wanda, I'm not pretending!" Cosmo wailed. "I honestly don't remember!"

"Wow, I never knew you could be such a bad-boy," said Wanda, gazing dreamily at his tattoo. Cosmo twirled around and held her head firmly between his hands.

"Wanda. I. Don't. Remember."

Wanda met his eyes, and the spell was broken.

"You really don't remember?"

"No," he answered, relieved she was beginning to pay attention to him.

"But when would you have gotten a tattoo that you can't remember?"

"I don't know," said Cosmo, thinking hard. How had been able to forget this?

"I know!" gasped Wanda. "You were sugared, weren't you! Just a while ago."

"Yeah," said Cosmo slowly.

"Do you remember anything about that night?" asked Wanda, becoming excited.

"Well, I remember sitting in a bar, then I remember waking up in bed the next morning…"

"Well then that's it!" exclaimed Wanda. "You were so sugared you got a tattoo and completely forgot about it." She turned him around and looked at it thoughtfully. "It'll have to go."

"What?" said Cosmo, quickly clapping his hands over his tattoo. "But I like it!"

"Cosmo, you didn't even know you had it!"

"Well, I've gotten attached to it."

Wanda rolled her eyes and sighed. Cosmo had done a lot of stupid things in his time, but this was one of the worst. Okay, maybe not one of the worst, but for once he'd actually done something stupid that affected _him_. But he didn't seem to mind at all. He was currently admiring it in the mirror and talking softly to it.

She sighed again. "You really like it, don't you?"

Cosmo nodded his head, still looking at his tattoo.

"Well, I guess it is kind of cute…" admitted Wanda, tilting her head to one side.

"So I can keep it?" asked Cosmo hopefully, his eyes glistening.

"Yes, I suppose so," sighed Wanda.

"Thank you Wanda!" gushed Cosmo, throwing himself at her and crushing her in a giant hug.

"Cosmo, be careful!" she gasped. He let her go quickly, grinning apologetically.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy! I've got to show Timmy!" He swam to the surface and quickly flew over to Timmy, who had been wondering where his godparents had gone.

"Hey Timmy! Look at my monkey!" Cosmo said excitedly.

"This isn't going to be one of those weird moments, is it?" asked Timmy worriedly.

"No, no, I really have a monkey! Look!" He turned around and showed Timmy his tattoo.

"Wow! A tattoo! That's so cool!"

"And you're not getting one," added Wanda, poofing up next to Cosmo.

"You're tough, Cosmo," continued Timmy, ignoring Wanda. "Did it hurt?"

"Iiiii…can't remember," said Cosmo, looking up at the sky.

"What? Why not?" asked Timmy.

"Because he was completely sugared at the time," said Wanda. "He didn't even know he had it until I saw it five minutes ago."

"It's still cool though," said Cosmo. "Right Timmy?"

"It sure is!" he agreed. "You're hard core, Cosmo!"

"Do you hear that Wanda?" said Cosmo smugly. "_I'm_ hard core."

Wanda sighed and rolled her eyes. "Cosmo, I think you should forget about your tattoo for the moment."

"Why?" he asked.

She tapped his arm and began to fly away with a grin. "Because you're it!"

Authors Note 2: If the beach descriptions sound kind of detailed, it's because I wrote them yesterday afternoon and it was 34 degrees C, aka 92 F. It was me and my wishful thinking coming through.

And the projected time for the completion of this story is now the end of the month. Hopefully.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- As hard as it is to believe, I don't own FOP.

Authors Note-I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter. There's a nice bit of paranoia and worry wasted! This chapter's fairly moot. Some parts I am really not happy with, some parts I love.

Wanda woke up, yawned, and stretched. She rubbed her tummy and felt the baby push almost playfully back. She grinned and flew out of bed. That's when her morning took a turn for the worst. Instead of casually floating over to the door, Wanda found herself on the floor. She sat in shock for a few moments before trying to fly again. Nothing happened. She concentrated really hard and managed to hover a few inches, but it was so exhausting she soon stopped.

"Cosmo!" she yelled.

"Hey Wanda," he said cheerfully, flying into the room. "Why are you on the floor?"

Wanda bit back the sarcastic comment her hormones were screaming at her to say and said pleasantly "Remember how Dr Oyfele said I wouldn't be able to fly?"

"Yeah," said Cosmo slowly.

"Well it's started. I can't fly anymore."

"Not even a little bit?" asked Cosmo.

"No, Cosmo, not even a little bit," she snapped, standing up and stalking towards the door.

"Wow, you seem kind of cranky," said Cosmo helpfully, following her.

"Yes Cosmo, I'm a little cranky," she said through gritted teeth.

"Are you having your mood swings again?" he asked curiously.

"No Cosmo I'm not!" she yelled. Cosmo quickly flew out of her reach and hovered, watching her. Wanda glared at him, before her gaze softened. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She opened her eyes and smiled at Cosmo.

"Sorry honey. I'm just a little upset that I can't fly any more. I didn't know it'd happen this soon."

Cosmo flew cautiously down to her level. "So, you'll stop yelling?"

"Yes Cosmo, I'll stop yelling."

"Oh good," he said with a relieved smile. "Come on Wanda, let's go out to Timmy." Wanda changed herself into her clothes as he poofed them into Timmy's room. Wanda smiled happily for a moment before crying out in panic and grabbing Cosmo tightly.

"Wanda…let…go…" he gasped.

"You poofed me up in midair, you idiot!" she yelled.

"You said you'd stop yelling!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted back. Cosmo lowered her to the ground and Wanda carefully found her footing. "I mean, I'm sorry," she said calmly, offering him a small smile.

She didn't get to see his return smile because a pillow came flying through the air, knocking her over.

"You guys woke me up," muttered Timmy, glaring blearily at Cosmo. He blinked and looked again. "Where's Wanda?" he asked. Cosmo grimaced and pointed at the ground.

Timmy looked where he was pointing and saw Wanda picking herself up from underneath his pillow. "Wanda? What are you doing on the floor?"

Wanda glared at him and threw his pillow hard on the ground. "Because, Timmy," she said through clenched teeth. "I can't fly anymore, because I'm pregnant, and I'm not very happy about it."

Ohhhh," said Timmy with sudden understanding. "Are you having your mood…?"

"No I'm not!" she snapped angrily. "I'm just not very happy right now." She sighed. "I think I'll go back to bed for a bit. Maybe if I get up again, the day will be better." Cosmo and Timmy watched as Wanda disappeared into the castle.

"Poor Wanda," said Timmy, looking into the fishbowl. "This pregnancy thing must be really hard."

"Yeah. I wish there was something we could do for her," said Cosmo thoughtfully.

"Like what?" asked Timmy curiously.

"Like, I don't know, something to cheer her up."

"Like a party?" suggested Timmy with a grin.

Cosmo thought about it for a few seconds, then started to grin himself. "Yeah! A party! Great idea Timmy!"

"And we can give her presents!" continued Timmy.

"Presents for the baby!" said Cosmo excitedly. "She'll be so happy! I'm going to go tell her!"

"No!" shouted Timmy, grabbing Cosmo's arm before he could poof away. "It'd be better if it was as surprise party."

"I guess you're right," admitted Cosmo.

"Of course I am," said Timmy. "Now, we've got to start planning this…"

---

Three days later, Cosmo was floating in Timmy's room, on the verge of hysterics.

"Timmy!" he said urgently, grabbing his godson by the shoulders. "Wanda's out of the way, right?"

"Yes Cosmo, I promise you she won't come back until we're ready-ish. I wished it that way."

"Mr Whiskers?" asked Cosmo.

"Mr Whiskers," confirmed Timmy.

"Okay, good, Wanda's gone, good…"

"Oh, you've finally come around to my way of thinking!" said Mama Cosma happily. Cosmo looked quickly at his mother and father-in-law; he'd rallied them up to help him prepare for the party. He tried to prevent himself from hyperventilating as he gave them their orders.

"Daddy, you do decorations. Mama, you're in charge of food."

"All right Cosmo-lo-lo," agreed Mama Cosma cheerfully. "Just one question; are there any foods Wanda doesn't like? Any that she might, oh, I don't know, have a reaction to and die?"

"I'll do food," volunteered Big Daddy, and they both poofed into the fishbowl.

"And what do I do?" asked Timmy.

"Timmy, you've got to keep Wanda busy when she comes back!" said Cosmo frenetically.

"How?" asked Timmy.

"I don't know! Just keep her out of the castle!" Cosmo poofed quickly back into the fishbowl, leaving Timmy to wonder how he was going to keep Wanda preoccupied. He didn't have long to think, however, as Wanda poofed up in his room.

"Wanda!" he called chirpily, jumping in front of her and grinning. "Why aren't you with Mr Whiskers!"

"Hi Timmy," she said. "Because that cat is vicious, and I learn from the past." She smothered a yawn. "Man, I'm tired. I just want to go into the castle and sleep…"

"No!" said Timmy quickly, grabbing her arm and holding her in place.

"Wha…? Timmy, why not?"

"Because…" Timmy began to say, looking desperately around his room for an excuse. "Because I… I want to play a game."

"Timmy, can't Cosmo play with you?"

"No," said Timmy firmly. "Cosmo is… uhm, he's busy."

"But Timmy, I'm…"

"Please?" asked Timmy, opening his eyes wide and giving her the most adorable look he could muster.

"Alright Timmy," sighed Wanda. "What do you want to play?"

"Uhm…" Timmy looked around the room, trying to find something that would keep Wanda busy for a while. "How about…hide and seek.'

"Okay," agreed Wanda. After all, it didn't seem too hard.

"But I wish I was the size of an amoeba!" added Timmy. "And you have to try and find me in your normal size!"

Wanda sighed as she granted the wish. Timmy shrunk down until she couldn't see him anymore, and Wanda poofed up a microscope, starting to scrutinise the floor where she'd seen him last.

She was so involved in what she was doing, she didn't hear the footsteps on the landing outside until it was the late. Timmy's door opened with a crash, and a startled Wanda quickly turned into a pink sock, lying unmoving on the floor.

"Hey Timmy!" said his parents cheerfully, as they strode into the room. Wanda flinched with each step they took. _Please let amoebas survive being stood on_, she silently begged. But her problems were added to as Mr Turners heavy feet slowly made their way towards her. _Please don't stand on me, please don't stand on me…_

"Where _is_ Timmy?" asked Mrs Turner, looking around his room.

"Well, unless he shrunk down to the size of a single-celled organism, he obviously isn't here," said Mr Turner, continuing his slow walk towards Wanda.

Wanda watched him approach with dread. She had been stood on and sat on and kicked around often enough in her time as a god-parent, but now was totally different. She was pregnant now. If he stood on her, it could do untold damage to the baby she was carrying. But could she risk moving? Timmy's parents were pretty clueless, but even they would probably notice if a sock on the floor suddenly changed into a goldfish in a bowl.

_Why didn't I change into a goldfish in the first place? _she asked herself as Mr Turner's shoes got steadily closer. She watched apprehensively as suddenly a black sole appeared above her. Everything seemed to slow down to half it's normal speed as her mind raced. Could she risk it? Should she? It was a choice between her child or her godchild. Her unborn baby or Timmy. Her heart was torn; she didn't know what to do. As the shoe slowly came down on top of her, some instinct forced her into a decision. She closed her eyes tight and poofed into the fishbowl.

"Honey, look!" Wanda heard Mrs Turner exclaim.

She kept her eyes scrunched up; her gamble had back fired. She had been seen by Timmy's parents, and she didn't think even the internet excuse could save them now. Timmy would be miserable if they left, and so would Cosmo. Would he blame her for this, and would he hate his child even more? Maybe she could beg with Jorgen, try to convince him there was nothing else she cold have done, convince him they shouldn't have to leave…

"Timmy has a Monopoly game!" said Mrs Turner excitedly.

Timmy would never get to see the baby, and he was as much part of their family as…what? Wanda opened one eye cautiously, and saw Mrs Turner pull out the game from Timmy's cupboard.

"It looks a little singed…" said Mr Turner, eyeing it distastefully.

"Oh, it'll be fine. We can still play!"

"But I hate Monopoly!" protested Mr Turner. "You always win."

"You shouldn't be such a sore loser," chastised Mrs Turner as she dragged her husband out of the room.

Wanda was almost light-headed with relief. Her cover hadn't been blown, and she had escaped with no harm done to herself or the baby. It had been dangerously close though.

"Hey, Wanda!" said Cosmo cheerily, appearing next to her. "Come into the castle!"

"What?" said Wanda, surprised by his happy tone when disaster had been so imminent. "Why?"

"I have a surprise for you," he explained and, grabbing her fin, poofed her into the castle.

"Cosmo, what's going on? Why is everything all dark?"

"Ready everyone? 1...2...3...now!" The lights suddenly turned on and a crowd of fairies shouted 'surprise!'. Wanda gasped, looking at the wall in front of her which Cosmo had accidentally left her in front of. She quickly spun around and saw a room full of beaming fairies.

"Cosmo, what is all this?" asked Wanda, smiling with pleasant surprise, her stress and tiredness forgotten.

"It's a surprise party for you and the baby," he explained with a grin. "We wanted to cheer you up, so Timmy thought of this. He kept you out of the way while we got it ready."

"Thank you Cosmo!" said Wanda gleefully, throwing herself at him in a giant hug. "This is great! And thank you Timmy! Timmy?" She looked around and gasped with horror. "Timmy!" She quickly poofed out of the castle without a word of explanation. Reappearing in Timmy's room, Wanda quickly waved her wand, and Timmy sprung up from the ground. "Sorry about that sport," she apologised. "I guess I forgot about you, what with one thing and another…"

"Does that mean Cosmo's already shown you the party?" he asked with a touch of annoyance. When Wanda nodded he scowled. "I told him to wait for me!"

"Don't worry Timmy," said Wanda with a smile. "He said you were the one that thought of the party. That was really sweet of you."

"Yeah, well…" said Timmy with a bashful grin, shuffling his feet and looking at the ground.

"Come on," said Wanda, walking over to him. "We've got a party to get to." Taking his hand, she poofed them both back into the castle.

"There you are Wanda!" said Cosmo happily, seeing her reappear. "Where did you go?"

"I had to get Timmy," she explained. "But now we're all here, the party can begin!"

"Yay!" cheered Cosmo and Timmy.

"Presents first!" yelled Cosmo, and all the invited fairies crowded around a delighted Wanda. Cosmo had thought to invite most of her friends from Fairy World, and even though they'd been surprised to hear from 'the idiot', they'd been more than happy to go baby shopping for her. Wanda unwrapped toys and clothes (Cosmo liked the toys best), each one making her grin widen. Finally, when all her friends had given her their presents, and there was a healthy pile of opened gifts at her side, Timmy stepped forward with his own lumpy package.

"See, look Wanda, I got you a present and I made it all myself," he said proudly. Wanda took it and opened it.

"Oh Timmy, I don't know what to say…" That wasn't as true as much as she didn't actually know what it was. It was a lumpy, woolly, poorly knitted…thing.

"I learnt how to knit just for you, Wanda," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I helped too," added Cosmo. "But we didn't use magic at all."

"I can hardly tell," said Wanda, admiring it. "Timmy, it's great."

"I even knitted it in pink, because I know it's your favourite colour," said Timmy. "I thought the baby would like a hat. Or a blanket. I can't figure out which one it looks like more."

"Timmy, I'm sure the baby will love it," said Wanda, hugging him tightly.

"I got you a present too," said Big Daddy, stepping forward. "Mama Cosma and I put our resources together and got both of you a present for the baby."

"Coo-el!" chirruped Cosmo. "I get the present too?"

"Of course you do," said Mama Cosma. "I wouldn't give anything just to _Wanda_."

"You'll both like it," said Big Daddy, guiding them out of the lounge room and down the corridor, Timmy and Wanda's friends following behind them.

"What is it Daddy?" asked Wanda.

"You'll see," he said with a mysterious smile. They continued to fly and walk down the passageway and came to a stop outside a door next to Cosmo and Wanda's bedroom.

"Close your eyes," said Big Daddy. "Cosmo! Stop peeking!"

Big Daddy and Mama Cosma pushed open the door and led their children into the room.

"Okay…open your eyes."

Wanda opened her eyes and gasped with delight at what she saw. The room, previously unused, had been converted into a nursery for the baby. Everything they could need was in there. A cot, for the baby to sleep in. A big, comfy chair to sit in with the baby. Plus numerous other odds and ends to generally make life easier.

"Daddy, this is…this is…thank you," said Wanda, looking around her with wide-eyed delight. The fairies out in the passageway floated in and began admiring everything in sight.

"It's a bedroom for the baby!" said Cosmo. "Mama, this is great!"

"Only the best for my Cosmo-lo-lo and his little baby," she crooned, lovingly stroking his hair.

"How did you do all this?" asked Wanda, still in raptures.

"With Mama Cosma's willingness to spend money and my business contacts, it was easy," explained Big Daddy.

"Timmy, did you know about this?" asked Wanda.

"Of course," he explained with a smug smile. "I was the one in charge of getting you two out of the way while they did it."

Wanda hugged Timmy and Big Daddy while Cosmo hugged his mother. "This is such a relief to know this is done," said Wanda, still looking around her with a wide grin. "This party is great!"

"It's not over yet," said Cosmo, wriggling out of his mothers' grip. "You've still got my present."

"You got me a present?" she asked.

"Of course I did," he said, holding her hand and pulling her out of the nursery. The rest followed him as he led her back to the party.

"I was doing some reading…"  
"You were?" said Wanda. "That's great honey!"  
"Yeah, I know," said Cosmo, beaming with pride. "But there's more. I was doing some reading on the internet and I read about what was good for babies."

Wanda grinned at him; this present was getting better and better.

"And I read that listening to Mozart can be good for them…so I brought Mozart here."

He pointed to a confused looking young man was sitting at a grand piano.

"Cosmo, you mean you pulled one of the most important musical geniuses of all time out of his time period just to play for me at a party?"

"Yes," muttered Cosmo.

Wanda grinned and threw herself at Cosmo in a huge hug. She was ecstatic at what he had done. This was one of the signs she was desperately hoping for. That Cosmo actually cared about the baby. He had gone out of his way to make a huge and uncharacteristically mature effort for her.

With Wanda still holding him tightly, Cosmo pointed at the prodigy sitting at the piano and said, "Play it again, Amadeus!"

---

Cosmo was in the baby's bedroom, staring unseeingly into the cot. The party had long since finished, and a truth was starting to sink into his head. Here was a physical sign that something would be invading their lives. It felt like it was invading already. He sighed sadly and flew over to play with some building blocks. How would he ever get to sleep if the baby was sleeping right next door? It would cry and wake him up, and then he would have to get out of bed for it…

He knocked over the tower he'd been building angrily, and watched the blocks scatter over the floor. The baby even got cooler toys than he did. He magicked them all back to him and started again. What about when Wanda got up for the baby? Would she have any time for him anymore? What about when he woke up from a nightmare, like the ones where he was drowning in a vat of pudding, and Wanda was too busy with the baby to comfort him?

He knocked over the tower again, and it made him feel a little better. He looked around the room; all this was for the baby. Everything seemed to be for the baby. If he tried to hug Wanda tightly; "Don't Cosmo, it could hurt the baby." If he wanted to wrestle with her; "I can't Cosmo, it could hurt the baby."

Everything would always be about the baby now. He thought back through the 9895 years of baby-free happiness he and Wanda had enjoyed and suddenly appreciated it a lot more. Those had been the days; care-free, no babies, no kids…

Wait, what was he thinking? Of course there were kids. Thousands of them over thousands of years, each of their godkids. He loved all of them and, despite the occasional mistake, he had been a good fairy godparent. So what made this baby so different? None of their godkids had interfered with his and Wanda's relationship before; so why should the baby be any different?

The truth was, Cosmo took Wanda's love for granted. It didn't matter if he found other girls (or sometimes guys) attractive; Wanda would always be there, loving him. It didn't matter if he sometimes made comments about her weight; she would always be there, loving him. It didn't matter if he called her naggy; she would always be there, loving him. He took for granted that Wanda loved him, and he couldn't imagine that love ever ending. That was why he was so jealous when Juandissimo appeared on the scene. Suddenly he had a rival for Wanda's love that he had taken for granted as belonging exclusively to him. It was the same with the baby. He didn't want to share Wanda with it. All the love and attention that wasn't being given to their god children should be given to him, and no one else.

He stacked the blocks up once more, trying to see how high he could get them before they fell over. He stacked up six, then seven, and was disappointed when they didn't fall over. His foot kicked out and sent the blocks skittering over the floor.

"Whoops," he said with a satisfied grin.

"Having fun sweetie?" asked a voice from the door.

"Yeah," he answered, looking up as Wanda walked over to him.

Wanda looked at the blocks with worry. Cosmo usually played with blocks when he was upset about something. When she'd told him his pet iguana had died, he'd poofed up a whole heap of stone blocks and played around with them for two days. He'd forgotten what he was upset about after that, and had just left them standing in the middle of a field. Wanda would have loved to see the look on all those archaeologists faces if they knew who had really created Stonehenge.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, sitting next to Cosmo as he stacked his blocks up once more.

"Nah, I'm okay," he said with an unconvincing smile.

"Are you sure honey? You can talk about it, if you want."

Cosmo shook his head stubbornly. "No, I can't. You've got enough to worry about. I can't tell you my stuff too."

"Oh, honey, of course you can. I'll always be here for you to talk to, no matter what." She forced him to look up at her. "You can tell me anything Cosmo. I'll always be here for you."

Cosmo looked deep into her eyes, and there was such conviction in them, he immediately felt assured. He grinned at Wanda, as his own eyes cleared of worry.

"Then I guess I'm really okay now. Let's go to bed, Wanda. That party tired me out."

"Good idea honey," said Wanda as she stood up. "But could you do me one favour first?"

"What?"

"Poof Mozart back to his time period. I think he's starting to panic."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer-Once a jolly swagman camped by a billabong. He didn't own FOP, and neither do I.

Authors Note- Today is Australia Day, which means I get a holiday, which means you get a new chapter, which means we're all happy. Yay! (Or as happy as we can be in these times). Plus I really don't like this chapter, but I don't think I can do anything to make it better.

Timmy rushed in the door after school one afternoon.

"Whoa, slow down sport," said Wanda. "You're making me sick."

"Oh, sorry Wanda. What do you want me to do?"

"Just leave me down here Timmy. I'll be feeling better in no time."

"Well, okay," said Timmy cautiously. "Do you want us to stay here with you?"

"No sweetie, I'll be fine. I just need a second. You two go up to your room."

"Okay Wanda." Timmy placed her carefully on the couch, and thundered up the stairs with Cosmo.

"That day was great Timmy!" said Cosmo enthusiastically.

"It sure was Cosmo!"

"Hey twerp!" screeched Vicky's voice up the stairs.

"Oh great, I forgot Vicky was babysitting this afternoon," groaned Timmy.

"Twerp, if you don't come down stairs in one minute, I'm going to start destroying your stuff! Starting with this pink school bag!"

"Wow, you really like pink stuff Timmy!" said Cosmo.

"I do not have a pink school bag!" insisted Timmy. "It's just Wanda."

They looked at each other for a few seconds before it sank in.

"Wanda!" they exclaimed, and Timmy pelted out of his room and down the stairs. He was just in time to see Vicky rip the school bag in half with an evil laugh.

"Too late twerp," she said as she threw the two halves into his arms.

Timmy looked down at the remnants of his godmother in shock and dismay. Wanda…gone… He slowly turned around and headed back up the stairs, speechless. Vicky was also surprised. She didn't know the twerp would be so attached to a stupid bag.

Timmy walked slowly into his room, holding Wanda gently in his hands.

"Timmy, where's Wanda?" Cosmo asked from the fishbowl.

"I…I think Vicky killed her," he whispered. He showed Cosmo the two fragments in his hands.

"That can't be possible," said Cosmo. "She can't be dead."

"Cosmo…look at her. I think we have to face it…Wanda's gone."

"No, I mean, Wanda can't be dead. That wouldn't be enough to kill her." Timmy looked down at the two halves in his hands and, sure enough, they started to quiver gently, then Wanda suddenly poofed up to float dazedly next to him.

"I hate it when that happens," she said, shaking her head to clear it.

"Wanda…I…I thought you were dead," stammered Timmy.

"Timmy, it'll take more than that to kill me," said Wanda with a grin.

"Told you," said Cosmo smugly.

"But Wanda…your baby…" he looked at her stomach and noticed it was flat and back to normal. "Vicky killed it…Wanda, I'm so sorry…"

"Timmy, fairies aren't as easy to kill as you think. Babies are more vulnerable, but you're forgetting I have magic."

"So, then, is the baby okay?" asked Timmy.

"Sure it is," said Wanda. "I just put it somewhere different."

"Where?" asked Cosmo.

"Honey, could you do me a favour?" Wanda asked him. "Could you poof out of the fishbowl over Timmy's bed?"

"Okay," said Cosmo, and poofed out of the fishbowl. He was a little confused, but did what she asked him too anyway. He found that as soon as he poofed up, he couldn't fly, and he fell heavily onto Timmy's bed. "Hey, what's going on?" He looked down at himself and screamed. "AHHH! I'm fat!"

"No, you're pregnant," said Wanda calmly.

"Make it go away! Make it go away!" he pleaded.

"Sorry honey, no can do. You've just got to wait til the magic wears off."

"But Wanda, how did you do it?" asked Timmy, looking at Cosmo.

"Well Timmy, I had a close call with your parents one time. I figured there had to be a better way of protecting myself and the baby, so I talked to Dr Oyfele, and there was. I could put the baby into Cosmo in emergencies. When Vicky picked me up, I knew I was in trouble, so I did the magic."

"How long will I be like this?" whined Cosmo.

"It should last for a few hours," said Wanda, and Cosmo groaned. "Look on the bright side honey. You wanted to know what it feels like to be pregnant, and now you can!"

"It feels bad," said Cosmo, looking down at his pregnant figure. "And heavy. I can't even fly anymore!"

"No, but I can!" said Wanda gleefully, and she flew around the room just to prove it. She laughed happily. "It's so good to do be able to do that again!" She flew in fast circles around Timmy.

"Could you stop that Wanda, you're making me dizzy," said Timmy, watching his godmother.

"And you're making me feel sick," complained Cosmo, watching her fly around and around and around and around and around and around… His stomach heaved and he threw up.

"Ewww," said Timmy, but Wanda just happily cleaned up the mess.

"That would have been me, but now it's not! It's not me, I'm not pregnant, ha ha ha!" Wanda stopped flying and started laughing.

"Wanda, are you feeling all right?" asked Timmy, watching her giggling with concern.

"I've never felt better!" she said happily.

"Don't worry about her, what about me! I'm the pregnant one!" yelled Cosmo. His angry look was replaced with one of surprise and he held his tummy. "Hey, stop moving in there!" he yelled, looking down.

"Timmy, can we go and play?" asked Wanda enthusiastically, ignoring Cosmo. "Come on, let's go and do something, can we, huh huh huh? Come on Timmy, say we can!"

"Well, I guess AJ and Chester can come over and we can play baseball…" he said slowly.

"Yay!" she yelled. "I wanna be the ball!"

"I want to play too!" said Cosmo from the bed.

"Sorry honey, you can't, it's too dangerous," explained Wanda. "But you can watch."

"Dumb pregnancy," he muttered.

"I wish I had a phone to call my friends and that Vicky will watch TV and not notice what we're doing," said Timmy. Wanda granted the wish gleefully before Cosmo even had a chance to raise his wand.

She floated over to him as Timmy dialled Chester's number. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

Cosmo glared at her wide smile. How could she feel so terrific when he felt so…so…pregnant? "I feel horrible," he complained.

"Yeah, I guess you would," said Wanda, unable to wipe the grin from her face.

"Stop smiling!" he yelled. "You could at least be a little bit sensitive. I'm a pregnant woman here! I mean…man!"

"Sorry honey," said Wanda, struggling to stop looking happy. Cosmo glared at her; some wife she was being.

"This is all your fault," he said grumpily. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be like this. If you had just been a little more careful…"

"Chester can come," interrupted Timmy as he walked over to them. "And AJ can too, as soon as he's finished doing some experiment or something."

"Yay!" cheered Wanda. "Come on, let's go outside, let's go!" She poofed the three of them outside, then started flying in happy circles again.

"You sure have a lot of energy, Wanda," said Timmy, watching her fly around.

"Well of course I do," she said, stopping momentarily. "I've been pregnant for ages Timmy. It's kind of nice to have a break."

"Nice for some!" put in Cosmo. "This is unnatural and wrong!"

"Oh, shush Cosmo," said Wanda. "You'll get used to it soon enough. And you said you wanted to help."

"What? I don't remember saying…"

"Will you two stop arguing please?" said Timmy. "Chester and AJ will be here soon, and Cosmo's got to hide somewhere."

Cosmo looked around for a moment before saying, "I'll be in that tree over there. Sitting, all alone, watching everyone else have fun. By myself. Not having fun."

"Okay!" said Wanda cheerfully. "Just keep out of trouble and don't do anything dangerous!"

"I won't Wanda," said Cosmo. He poofed himself onto a branch in the tree in his squirrel form. _It's not fair I have to sit up here,_ he thought sulkily_. It's not fair I have to carry the baby either. How could Wanda do this to me?_

"Do you think Cosmo will be okay?" asked Timmy, watching his godparent with concern. "He seems kind of down."

"Oh, he'll be fine," said Wanda off-handedly. "Now come on Timmy, let's get this place ready for when Chester and AJ arrive."

"Okay," said Timmy, forgetting about Cosmo for the moment. "I wish I had a baseball bat, and glove, and ball, and bases, and popcorn!"

"Why popcorn?" asked Wanda.

"Why not?" replied Timmy.

"Okay then sport," said Wanda happily. "You wish, we'll grant! Or I will, at least."

She waved her wand and everything Timmy wished for appeared, including a pink baseball.

"Are you sure you want to be the ball Wanda?" asked Timmy, picking her up.

"Sure Timmy. There's nothing like sailing through the air after being hit for a home run! Or being ploughed into the ground, if Chester's batting."

"Right. And speaking of Chester…" The blonde headed boy had walked into Timmy's backyard, and waved. "Hey, Timmy. Isn't AJ here yet?"

"Nope. He had to finish some smart thing before he came." Timmy looked down at Wanda, who was grinning up at him. "We could pitch to each other while we wait, if you want."

Chester agreed, and the two boys practiced throwing to each other. After about five minutes, Timmy noticed his baseball had changed back to white as he threw it back to Chester. "I guess Wanda got sick of being dropped all the time," he said to himself. Then he said "Ow!" as the baseball hit him in the head.

"Yay!" cheered Chester. "I actually got close that time Timmy!"

"Yeah, you did," muttered Timmy, rubbing his head. "I think we've pitched enough, Chester. AJ should be here soon. Let's just wait for him."

"Alright. But can't we just…"

"No," said Timmy. They stood in silence for a few moments. "Want some popcorn?"

"Yes please," came AJ's voice from the side of the house, and soon he came into view. "Sorry I'm late Timmy. I was trying to fine-tune my new teleporter, and I thought it could get me here. Apparently it can't do anything except leave me exactly where I am."

"Who cares?" spoke up Chester. "Let's play ball!"

The three friends hurried to take their positions on the field; Timmy pitching, Chester batting, and AJ fielding. Timmy noticed the ball had changed to a familiar pink.

"Ready Wanda?" he whispered.

"Ready Timmy," she whispered back. Timmy wound his arm back and pitched to Chester.

Cosmo, in his tree, watched through narrowed eyes as Wanda sailed through the air, giggling madly. He took an angry mouthful of his chocolate-covered cheese; it was disgusting, yet somehow strangely satisfying.

He was angry at Wanda for dumping him with the baby and then having fun. _I deserve to have fun too!_ he thought. He rubbed his tummy thoughtfully; it felt so weird to suddenly be so fat. _And not being able to fly is a real drag. Hey, that's almost a joke! Ha ha ha! I should remember that for when someone can hear me. _He sighed. _Why couldn't Timmy play 'keep the pregnant fairy company'? I deserve special attention! Wanda should have realised that! I always pay special attention to her. Usually. Most of the time, anyway. And then she deserts me to play baseball with the guys. I wanna play baseball with the guys! I have to put up with being fat and the baby kicking me… I'm not a football, you little baby!...and not being able to fly and these weird cravings I get, and boy, are they weird! Wanda doesn't understand at all! She doesn't know what it's like to be pregnant!_ Cosmo thought about what he had just said for a few moments as he watched the progress of the game. _Wanda does know what it's like to be pregnant. She was in the first place! Wanda has to put up with this all the time. That must be really hard. Maybe she deserves to have some fun. _He watched as Timmy made it safe home. _I'm still going to sulk though._

The shadows had lengthened as the afternoon wore on, but still the boys played. Wanda had had a blast; she had turned into the ball, the bat, Timmy's glove, Timmy's helmet, and a stray dog that had stolen the ball and ran around the yard with it. It was Timmy's turn to bat again, and AJ was pitching.

"Okay Timmy, get ready for my special super fast pitch!" he called, winding his arm in an elaborate display.

"Bring it on!" called Timmy, readying the bat above his shoulder. AJ smirked and threw Wanda as hard as he could. As soon as she left his hand, Wanda felt a jolt and an added weight. Cosmo, in his perch in the tree, felt the same jolt and the weight leave him.

"Timmy, no!" they both yelled, and Timmy realised what must have happened. Panicking and unsure what to do, his instincts and reflexes kicked in. He dropped the bat and stood in front of Wanda, letting her collide with the softest part of his stomach, and it knocked him flat on his back.

"Sorry about that sport," said Wanda with an apologetic grin.

"Don't mention it," he gasped. He lay gasping for breath, and his friends ran over to him.

"Timmy, that was the dumbest thing I've ever seen," said Chester in awe.

"Why did you stand in front of it, Timmy?" asked AJ. "According to my calculations based on velocity and distance travelled, that thing was travelling at ten miles an hour!"

"Hey, nice," complimented Chester.

"I…was practicing…new catching method," Timmy explained breathlessly.

"Well that's the dumbest method I've ever seen," said Chester, shaking his head. "I've tried it before Timmy, it doesn't work."

"And who was that shouting 'Timmy no'. I know I heard it," said AJ.

"It was Vicky," said Timmy. "She wants me to stop playing now."

"Oh, okay," said AJ. "Well, see you later Timmy."

"Bye guys," said Timmy, still lying on the ground. As soon as they had gone, Wanda poofed into her fairy form and stood over him, looking worried.

"Are you okay sport?' she asked.

"Yeah, that almost killed you," said Cosmo, poofing up next to them.

"No, I'm okay," said Timmy, staring up at the sky. "What about you Wanda. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sport, thanks to you."

"Could you guys help me up?" he asked pathetically. Cosmo and Wanda grabbed a hand each and yanked him up. Timmy winced. "New plan. I wish I was in bed." With a flick of their wands it was done.

"Are you okay now sweetie?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah. I just need to get my breath back. And feeling in my legs."

"Speaking of legs," said Wanda with a sigh, looking down at her own supporting her weight. "It was nice while it lasted."

"Yeah," said Cosmo. "Not being able to fly is a real…I mean it's really…uhm…I can't remember how I was going to finish that." Suddenly he flew down and hugged Wanda tightly, kissing her.

"What was that for?" she asked with a smile.

"For being so fantastic," he said simply.

"Oh Cosmo," sighed Wanda happily, and kissed him in return. They could have stayed like that for who knows how long, except a pillow flew through the air and hit them squarely, sending them toppling to the ground.

"Don't make me feel sick too," came Timmy's annoyed voice from the bed. "Can I have my pillow back now please?"

After helping Wanda to stand up again, Cosmo threw Timmy's pillow back at him. Hard.

Authors Note 2-

Question: What can one person with an obsession and a lot of time on their hands do?

Answer: Illustrate their fan fictions!

You can now see (if anyone would want to) my attempts at 'art', illustrating certain moments from this story. It's not very good, it's not very bad; it's just there. I've put my Deviantart thingy as my homepage, so you can take a look if you want to. Oh, and thanks to a special three of you who have already looked and even added me to your friends lists! A slice of pavlova, damper and a lamington for you!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer-Trust me, if I owned FOP, it would be in production forever in all it's glory! And a certain comfy couch would be completely unnecessary.

Authors Note- Now that my dream of ever being a writer for FOP is dead (yeah, like it _really_ had a chance of happening anyway), this is all I have. And it's almost finished! This is the second last chapter, and the final won't be long in coming (fingers crossed!). And I'm actually pleased with this chapter! I quite like it for the most part.

Wanda swam restlessly in the fishbowl. She couldn't get to sleep, no matter how much she tried. In fact, the more she tried, the less tired she felt. She looked over at Cosmo, who seemed to be in a sleep that was almost indecently peaceful. She swam around the fishbowl once more, but soon stopped; it was pointless and making her dizzy. She poofed out into Timmy's room and paced the floorboards. Not much of an improvement, but at least now she had more room. Unfortunately she couldn't walk all night; her back was already starting to complain. Wanda moved quietly over to Timmy's door and inched it open, careful not to wake the sleeping occupants of the room. She crept out onto the landing, and closed the door silently. She saw the stairs through the gloom; there was no way she was walking down stairs in the dark. Doing it when it was light was bad enough. She raised her wand and poofed herself onto the Turners couch, in front of their TV. Sure, she could have watched TV in the castle, but it was more exciting this way. Another lazy flick of her wand, and suddenly the Turners television received every single channel in the world. She turned it on and flicked through the channels.

"Boring…seen it…infomercial…seen it…hey, I god parented her, I didn't think she'd end up doing that…infomercial…seen it…don't want to know what that is…infomercial…seen it…ahh, finally."

Wanda had finally found something that she could watch; re-runs of Dr Phil. There was nothing like watching somebody else's problems to take her mind off her own. She settled down, making herself as comfortable as she could, ready to watch what problems those crazy humans could have.

"And how does that make you feel?" Dr Phil asked a sobbing woman on the screen.

_Obviously not very good,_ Wanda thought with a yawn. She wondered what the sobbing woman was sobbing about as her eyes began to droop. She shook herself awake, blinking her eyes to fight off the sudden exhaustion. She yawned again and watched as Dr Phil turned to face the cameras.

"Coming up next, a woman who says her husband resents their unborn child."

Wanda fell into a light doze during the commercial break, but woke up again as soon as the show started again. The only thing was, she wasn't on the Turners family couch any more. She was sitting on a ridiculously high chair across from Dr Phil.

"Okay, welcome back," he said over the applause. "Now, when you're going to have a baby you expect it to be one of the happiest times of your life. But Wanda tells a different story. Take a look."

A large screen behind them showed a short film, and Wanda turned to watch it.

"Cosmo and I have been married for a long time," her voice commented over a shot of her and Cosmo looking happy. "So naturally when I found out I was pregnant, I was delighted. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case for my husband." Ominous music sounded, and the shot changed to her and Cosmo looking unhappy. "Cosmo was happy at first, but I could tell something wasn't right. He confessed later that he was jealous of the baby. Cosmo can be immature at times, and needs me to get him out of most of his messes. Dr

Phil, is it right for Cosmo to feel this way, and what can I do about it?"

The cameras went back to Wanda and Dr Phil; one looking confused, the other looking understanding. "So Wanda, I take it your husband isn't taking the news of this baby very well."

"Well, I guess you could put it that way…"

"How does it make you feel?" he asked.

"How does what make me feel?" asked Wanda in reply, confused.

"Cosmo."

"When?"

"When he said he didn't want the baby!"

"Oh." Wanda frowned thoughtfully. "Cosmo never said he didn't want the baby."

"Didn't he?" questioned Doctor Phil with a raised eyebrow. He pulled out some cards. "I have it written down here, from interviews we did before, that Cosmo distinctly said he didn't want the baby."

"Cosmo told you that?" said Wanda, shocked. "He never said that to me! I just thought he was jealous…"

"I see, a breakdown in communication in your relationship," said Doctor Phil, nodding in an infuriatingly understanding manner. "How about we get Cosmo out here, and he can tell you for yourself. Come on out Cosmo!" Wanda turned and saw Cosmo fly out onto the stage from behind her, as the audience clapped. He sat in one of the tall chairs next to her and grinned.

"Now Cosmo, you told me that you didn't want this baby. Is that correct?"

"It sure is Phil!" said Cosmo chirpily. "I think it's really dumb!"

"Cosmo!" exclaimed Wanda. "How could you say that!"

"Easy!" he replied. "I just open my mouth and say 'This baby is really dumb'."

"Well it will be if it takes after you," Wanda spat back.

"Oooooh," went the audience. Dr Phil put his hands up.

"Now there's no need for name calling here," he said, trying to calm them down.

"Okay, baldy," said Cosmo. "But now you see what I have to put up with all the time. She's always calling me names!"

"Awwww," went the audience.

"That's not true!" defended Wanda. "I never…"

"Now Wanda, do I have to get out the cards again?" interrupted Dr Phil. "Cosmo was telling us about how he thinks the baby is really dumb. Cosmo?"

"Thanks, Phil," said Cosmo. "As I was saying, I never wanted to have a baby. I just wanted it to be me and Wanda forever. But then _she_ had to go and get all pregnant… Do you know I didn't even think it was mine?"

"Awwww," the audience said again as Cosmo wiped away a tear.

"Now Wanda, why would Cosmo think that?" asked Dr Phil.

"Well it's nothing to do with anything _I_ did," said Wanda defensively. "It's not my fault if he's a jealous, suspicious moron."

"Ooooh," went the audience.

"Wanda, I've seen enough infidelity in my time to know when…"

"I'm not a cheater!" yelled Wanda. "Even though I could have at any time with my much sexier ex-boyfriend."

"Ooooh," went the audience.

"Sure, rub it in that he has more muscles than me," said Cosmo angrily. "Listen missy, I…"

"So who is this ex-boyfriend?" asked Dr Phil, interrupting Cosmo.

"He's Juandissimo Magnifico," said Wanda.

"Ooooh," went the audience, but this time they sounded impressed.

"Are you still attracted to him, Wanda?" asked Dr Phil.

"No!" exclaimed Wanda. "Well, no more than anyone else."

"See!" said Cosmo, pointing a finger at her. "She's practically admitting she still likes him! I even tried to change myself for Wanda, just to be more like Juandissimo. I thought she'd like me more that way." Cosmo put on a pitiable expression.

"Awww," went the audience.

"Cosmo, you're being ridiculous," snapped Wanda. "It's not like it matters anymore anyway. He's going out with my sister now."

Dr Phil leant forward in his seat. "So you're telling me that your ex-boyfriend, who your husband almost killed himself to be like, is now going out with your identical, yet somehow hotter, twin sister?"

"Uhm, yeah," said Wanda.

"This is all very interesting," said Dr Phil. "And how does this make _you_ feel, Cosmo?"

"Well Phil, I feel like… I'm not too sure."

"Well that's typical," muttered Wanda.

"Now, I understand you two have a godchild," continued Dr Phil. "How has he taken this?"

"Well, Timmy had a bit of trouble at the start, but I think he's pretty used to the idea now."

"Well it didn't help when you yelled at him," said Cosmo. "And then when you left us all alone with your father."

"Like you wouldn't have run away to your mother in the same situation," said Wanda defensively. "You're nothing but a needy childish mama's-boy."

"Ooooh," went the audience.

"Well at least _my_ parent isn't in the mob," said Cosmo, sticking out his tongue.

"Daddy is not in the mob!" defended a furious Wanda. "He's just a humble trash man, blessed with many friends."

"_Sure_ he is," said Cosmo, folding his arms and sticking out his tongue.

"Are we done here?" Wanda asked Dr Phil.

"Well, we're done _here_," said Dr Phil. "But I've just signed you up to appear on Jerry Springer!"

"What!" exclaimed Wanda.

"Then Rikki Lake, then Oprah…a family as screwed up as yours is a ratings gold mine! Let's hear it for Wanda!"

"Wanda! Wanda! Wanda!" the crowd chanted. "Wanda! Wanda! Wanda…"

"Wanda!" shouted Timmy again, shaking his godmother. "Wanda, wake up!"

She jerked awake and looked around, confused as to where she was. "Timmy?"

"Wanda, you're lucky I needed to get up early to get a drink! What are you doing down here?"

"I…I didn't mean to fall asleep…I couldn't get to sleep last night…I was just watching some TV… I had the _weirdest_ dream…"

"Wanda, what if one of my parents came down! They would've seen you! You would have had to go away!"

"I know, Timmy. I'm really sorry…I don't know what I was thinking."

Timmy ears pricked up as he heard his dad trudge down the stairs for his usual morning coffee. "Wanda, go now! Quick, before my dad sees you!"

"Alright, thanks Timmy. And I'm sorry! But at least I learnt a lesson from this."

"What?" Timmy couldn't help but ask.

"That's the last time I eat Cosmo's three cheese surprise before going to bed."

Next night, and another sleepless one for Wanda. This was getting tedious. She felt almost exhausted during the day, yet she still couldn't fall asleep. She felt restless again; she needed to do something. She poofed herself out of the fishbowl, and headed straight for Timmy's door. Creeping out of the room, she stood at the top of the stairs. They plunged into the darkness below her, and she gripped the railings tightly. Carefully putting one foot out, she slowly stepped down. The other foot joined her on the step, and she breathed out with relief. "Okay, adrenalin rush over," she said to herself, and poofed to the foot of the stairs.

Wanda glanced at the lounge chair and television, but kept on going. Through the kitchen to the back door, which she quietly opened and slipped out into the night. The air was cool and fresh, and she breathed in deeply with a smile. She padded out onto the lawn and lay down on the grass. She stared up at the stars glistening coldly down at her. She liked it when it was quiet like this; it reminded her of when the planet was a quieter place. It was nice for fairies to escape the hustle of Fairy World to Earth. But those days were long gone, and she relished the changes and progresses humans had made during her time as a Fairy Godparent. She wondered whether her child would end up out amongst those stars one day, god parenting some poor human child on a space station, or a settled planet. Wanda sighed; that seemed so far off and distant right now.

She turned her head and saw a cat quietly making it's way to her over the grass.

"Hello Cosmo," she said, looking back up at the sky.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Cosmo, how many other green cats have you seen?"

He sat quietly next to her for a while, before saying, "I didn't know where you were. How come you're out here?"

"I needed to get out for a bit. I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"Cosmo, you be pregnant next time, and you see how easy it is to sleep," she snapped.

"No thanks!" he said quickly. "Those few hours that once were enough."

"It can't happen anyway sweetie," said Wanda with a smile. She reached up and scratched him behind his ears to make up for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry being pregnant has to be so horrible for you, Wanda," said Cosmo

"Yeah, well, there's not much we can do about it," said Wanda with a smile. "So how come you noticed I was gone anyway?"

"I can't really sleep either," said Cosmo.

"What's keeping you awake?"

"I was thinking," explained Cosmo.

"Oh Cosmo, you know you can't get to sleep when you do that!"

"I know."

"So what were you thinking about?"

"The baby."

"Oh." Wanda was silent for a moment before asking gently, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, I do," he said, smiling appreciatively at her.

"Good," said Wanda, smiling back. "I want you to tell me about any worries you might have right now."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I had a weird dream last night." She sighed before taking in a deep breath. "Cosmo, do you hate the baby?"

Cosmo took a long time to answer, and Wanda thought he wasn't going to, until he said, "No, I don't hate _it_. I guess I…I just hate the idea of everything changing."

"I thought you still might," said Wanda understandingly. "And you're still a little jealous of the baby?"

"Yeah!" said Cosmo, amazed she could know what he was feeling so well. "I guess I just want you all to myself." He glanced at her guiltily. "Is that selfish?"

"Kind of," she answered with a small smile. "But in a sweet way."

"I can learn to share though," said Cosmo. "If I have to."

"I think you just might," said Wanda. "But think about it Cosmo, we'll always have our kid. We'll never have to say goodbye."

"Yeah," said Cosmo with a smile. "I guess that'll be nice." He poofed into his fairy form and lay down next to her, and they stared up at the stars in silence.

"I've wanted this baby for so long," said Wanda eventually, breaking the quiet. "I didn't realise it would be such a drama getting here."

"I guess it has been kind of a drama," agreed Cosmo with a laugh. "I hope it's not this much trouble next time."

They both gasped and looked at each other quickly, then started laughing.

"Let's have this one first Cosmo," said Wanda. "There's only one thing I want right now, and that's to go to sleep."

"I could help you get to sleep," said Cosmo. "If you want me to."

"Sure I do Cosmo," said Wanda, smiling at him.

"Well, when I couldn't sleep, my Mama gave me warm milk so it would make me sleepy." He poofed up two mugs of warm milk. "I hope it helps."

"Thanks sweetie," said Wanda, smiling at him and taking the mug he offered her.

Suddenly, Cosmo said quickly "Wanda, don't move!"

"What?" she asked cautiously, freezing.

"Just don't move," he said again. He leant forward and put his milk on her large pregnant bump. "Now stay like that." Wanda grinned, then began to chuckle. "What?" said Cosmo as Wanda started laughing outright. "I'm just trying to be an interactive parent!" He watched with dismay as Wanda's laughing caused his milk to topple to the ground.

"Never mind sweetie," said Wanda consolingly with a grin. "You can have mine if you like."

"But don't you need it to get to sleep?"

"No," said Wanda, taking his hand and smiling. "I think I'll be okay now."

Authors Note 2- Next time; the final chapter! Stay tuned, folks!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- After all this time, all this effort, all this writing, I still don't own Fairly Odd Parents.

Authors Note-This is it! The end! The Final Chapter! The end to all the waiting, all writing, all the expecting! So enough from me, let's get on with the (looooong) show!

Wanda was nearing the very end of her pregnancy. She was tired a lot, and usually left Timmy and Cosmo alone so she could nap. It would have been a real help to have Big Daddy, or anybody, for a temp to help out, but Jorgen flat-out refused to give them anyone, since they'd already had a temp for so many more months than they were supposed to. Cosmo and Timmy were trying extremely hard to be supportive, and put up with Wanda being a little snippy or cranky or just in a mood to complain. She didn't sleep in the fishbowl anymore, preferring the comfort of her bed, and Cosmo always diligently followed her, even if she didn't sleep and he forced himself to stay awake and keep her company. One night when they had gone to bed early, he could sense she was a little down so he sat next to her, resolved to cheer her up. He held her hand and amused himself by tracing patterns with his finger on her tummy. Wanda giggled and tried to push his hand away.

"Stop it, Cosmo, that tickles."

"Oh it does, does it," he said, moving his hand to her ribs, with a wicked grin on his face.

"No, Cosmo, please," Wanda begged, but it was no use. She started laughing as he tickled her the best way he knew how. Soon she had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Please Cosmo, stop!" she gasped, but he persisted. She gasped again, but in a different tone. "Cosmo, stop," she said, no trace of her previous humour in her voice. Cosmo ceased immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried. "And…eww, you wet the bed." Wanda rolled her eyes, then sat up delicately until she felt comfortable and put a hand on her tummy.

She bit her lower lip and said, "Uhm, Cosmo, I don't want you to panic, but I think the baby is coming."

Cosmo's eyes opened wide. "Ba...baby? Now? Coming?"

She nodded her head. "Cosmo, please don't panic..."

"Who's panicking?" he squeaked, and went completely pale, collapsing on the bed.

Wanda sighed and rolled her eyes again. She grabbed her wand and poofed out into Timmy's room, and sat down quickly on his bed. Timmy, who had been doing homework, looked up at her. "Hey Wanda, could you help me... Wanda? Are you okay?"

She smiled and shook her head. "The baby's coming, Timmy."

"Now?"

"Now."

Timmy's eyes widened, and he made a funny sound, like he was choking.

"Timmy, don't panic, it'll be okay," said Wanda reassuringly. She winced as she felt the baby push against her again. Cosmo poofed out of the fishbowl, having recovered from his fainting spell.

"Wanda, why aren't you at the hospital? We need to go to the hospital! The baby's coming!" he yelled in a panic. She grabbed him by the arms to stop him flying around in circles.

"Cosmo, listen to me very carefully," Wanda said calmly. "Go and get Daddy. I think he'd want to be here for this. Okay, Cosmo? Go and get Daddy."

Cosmo nodded. "Go and get Daddy...right." He poofed away hurriedly.

"Wanda, _shouldn't _you be at the hospital?" said Timmy.

"Not until Cosmo and Daddy are here," she said resolutely. "Don't worry Timmy, we've still got plenty of time 'til the baby comes."

---

Cosmo poofed up in Big Daddy's office, panting slightly in his panic. Big Daddy was holding a telephone conversation, and was yelling a lot. "Look, that Dandy Dan is nothing but a dime-a-dozen gangster. You tell them that if they want that trash moved reliably, they'll have to use me. Or else!" He slammed down the receiver, muttering something under his breath.

"Uhm, Big Daddy?" said Cosmo hesitantly, unsure of how to approach him in such a bad mood.

"Yes, what is it Cosmo," he snapped.

"Uhm, I don't want to disturb you, but Wanda's having the baby."

Big Daddy looked up at him, his eyes opening wide.

"She is? Are you sure?" he asked unbelievingly. Cosmo nodded.

"Well we can't just float around here! Let's go!" He poofed out of his office and into Timmy's room where began to fuss over Wanda. "Wanda, baby, are you okay? Does it hurt? Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"I was waiting for you," she gasped, feeling the baby move again.

"Well, we can go now. Are you coming, kid?" he asked Timmy.

"Yes!" he said quickly. "I want to be there for Wanda. And it beats doing homework."

"Daddy wait!" cried Wanda. "Where's Cosmo!"

"What? Cosmo? He was right behind me when I left…" He looked around, and it was quickly evident Cosmo was not in the room. "He'd better not be too long," Big Daddy muttered. "This baby won't wait forever."

They actually didn't have to wait any longer, because just then Cosmo poofed into the room with an extremely unwanted guest.

"Sorry," Cosmo panted. "I thought I'd better get my Mama too."

"Fine," said Big Daddy through gritted teeth. "Can we just go now?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Wanda, and Big Daddy poofed the five of them out of Timmy's room and into Fairy World Hospital. He sat Wanda down in one of the seats.

"You wait here. I'm getting a doctor," he said, poofing away. Timmy sat down next to Wanda, swinging his legs over the edge of the seat. Cosmo hovered near them, slightly in shock. So much had happened so quickly, and he'd had very little to do with it. Big Daddy had taken control so thoroughly and completely, Cosmo had felt a little redundant. He promised himself he'd try to be more involved from now on.

His resolution was about to be put to the test, because Big Daddy reappeared with Dr Rip Studwell.

"Is there anything you don't do?" Timmy asked the doctor.

"For the purposes of the narrative, no," he answered. He ignored Timmy's puzzled look and turned to Wanda. "So, you're having your baby, are you?"

Wanda nodded. "Yes, I think so."

"Right. Well, just come with me and I'll examine you."

Dr Rip Studwell poofed her into a hospital room with a bed in it. Another flick of his wand and Wanda was in a hospital gown. He turned to the small group who had followed. "If you'll all just wait outside..."

"Can I stay please?" Cosmo asked, holding Wanda's hand.

"Yes, if you want to. But you three, out." He ushered Timmy, Big Daddy and Mama Cosma through the door.

"Now Wanda, what are you feeling?"

"Uhm...the baby's moving a lot, and it feels like it's starting to press down." She winced as it happened again. "A bit like that. Plus my waters broke."

"Hmmm," said Dr Rip Studwell wisely, furrowing his brow in a way he thought made him even more good-looking. He flew over to Wanda and pressed his hands against her stomach. "Hmmm," he said again. "If you'll lie down on the bed, please Wanda."

She obliged him, and he lifted up the bottom of her gown.

"Hey!" said Cosmo angrily. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Cosmo, please, he's the doctor," explained Wanda. "He has to do that." Cosmo didn't say anything else, but pouted sulkily instead.

After studying her intently for a few moments, Dr Rip Studwell looked up at them and said, "The baby is coming."

"Really?" asked Wanda delightedly. Cosmo just gulped.

"Yes. It'll be out in a few hours."

"A few hours," groaned Cosmo. "That's ages. Can't we shorten it with magic?"

Dr Rip Studwell looked at him with the expression of someone who was just asked an extremely stupid question. "No. We can't."

"Don't worry sweetie," said Wanda. "With humans it can take hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours. Be thankful it's not that long."

"I guess so," muttered Cosmo.

"Can Timmy and Daddy come back in now?" Wanda asked Studwell.

"And Mama?" added Cosmo.

"Yes, I suppose so." He let them in as he flew out, saying "I'll be back in about half an hour to check on you."

"Is it here yet? Do you have the baby?" asked Timmy excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"No, sport," said Wanda laughing. "It's not due for a few more hours yet."

"A few more hours," whined Timmy. "But that's ages away."

"Well you know Timmy, with humans it can take hours and hours and hours..."

"A really long time," interrupted Cosmo.

"Where did that doctor go," said Big Daddy suddenly. "Shouldn't he be here looking after you? Do you want me to bring him back?"

"No, Daddy, I'm fine..."

"Do you feel okay sweetie? Does it hurt a lot? Are you cold?"

"No, Daddy, I'm fine..."

"Are you in much pain Wanda?" asked Mama Cosma hopefully.

Cosmo, listening to all this going on, suddenly felt the need to get out of the room. He needed some space to clear his head, and begin to understand things.

"Wanda, do you mind if I go for a walk?" he asked her.

"No sweetie. Just don't get lost," she said. She understood exactly why he wanted to go.

He kissed her on the cheek and left.

"Shouldn't he be back here? Do you want him back here? I can go and get him, if you like..."

"No Daddy. It's fine."

---

Cosmo wandered the corridors aimlessly. He didn't really notice where he was going; he was too busy thinking. He'd be a father soon; almost too soon. He wasn't ready for this, it was happening too quickly. In just a few hours, the special team of Cosmo and Wanda would be no more. There'd be a third; a needy, crying third. Would he have to mature quickly? Would Wanda expect him to? Would she hate him if he didn't? No, of course she wouldn't. Wanda loved him unconditionally as the person he was right now; he had learnt that lesson hard enough. But still, that couldn't stop a thousand other worries that sprung to his mind. What kind of father would he be? Would he resent his child for taking Wanda away? Could he ever be a good parent? He frowned; there were so many thoughts and worries clambering for space in his head, he couldn't concentrate on any one. He stopped and tried to empty his mind. It was easy enough to do usually. Maybe if he got back to Wanda and told her all about it, she'd help him and reassure him that everything would be okay, just like she always did. He looked around him, trying to figure out where he was and how he could get back to Wanda from there.

He noticed a janitor floating near a sliding door, trying to fix it. The janitor noticed Cosmo looking at him.

"Doors broken," he explained. "Fifth time this week."

"Maybe there's a nickel in there," suggested Cosmo.

The janitor stopped what he was doing. "Why a nickel?"

"I dunno..." said Cosmo awkwardly.

The janitor turned around and looked suspiciously at Cosmo. "Did you put a nickel in there?"

"No, I was just making small talk..."

The janitor pointed his screwdriver at Cosmo. "If I find a nickel in there, I'm taking you down."

Cosmo backed away, frightened, and quickly flew away from the scary janitor.

He flew haphazardly down the corridors, until he found one with Timmy in it. He was standing next to the door to Wanda's room, and Mama Cosma was outside with him. Every time a sound of Wanda in pain came floating through the door, she got a look as if she was listening to finely orchestrated music.

"Hey Timmy. What are you doing out here?" asked Cosmo, flying into his mothers open arms and letting her hug him.

"Big Daddy threw me out," said Timmy sulkily. "He said I was annoying Wanda."

"Were you?" asked Cosmo.

"No," said Timmy defensively. "I was just saying how bored I was, and looking at all the hospital stuff… I think he threw me out because I was annoying _him_. Did you do anything interesting?"

"Nah," said Cosmo. "I was just floating around, and I nearly got lost, then I met this creepy janitor who was really mean…"

"That sounds like fun," said Timmy enviously.

"It sounds horrible," said Mama Cosma sympathetically, stroking Cosmo's hair. "It's so typical of Wanda, to go into labour like that and forcing you to come along."

"She didn't force me, Mama, I wanted to come."

"Of course you did," said Mama Cosma insincerely.

Big Daddy flew out of the doors to Wanda's room. "So you're back, are you," he said to Cosmo.

"Yeah. How's Wanda?"

"Fine. The doctor's just checking on her. It won't be long now."

Cosmo sighed and pulled out of his mothers hug. "Not long until I'm a daddy."

"Are you still worried you won't be a good dad?" asked Timmy.

"Oh, Cosmo, you'll be a fantastic father!" interrupted Mama Cosma. "You'll do it perfectly, and you'll be a much better parent than Wanda."

"No I won't!" Cosmo exclaimed in a panic.

"Well Cosmo, I'll give you some advice," said Big Daddy paternally.

"Why?" asked Cosmo, confused. "What do you know about it?"

"Because, Cosmo, I have two girls of my own, _in case you've forgotten_."

"Oh yeah," said Cosmo with sudden realisation.

"Oh yeah exactly. And they came out fairly well, even though I do say so myself."

"You mean, because one of them is a snobby soap star, and the other ended up married to me?" asked Cosmo curiously.

Big Daddy glared at Cosmo. "Blonda is not a snob. And Wanda…well, everyone has their off days."

"Cosmo, you have nothing to worry about," said Timmy, cutting off Big Daddy. "You're a great godfather…"

"Don't listen to him, Cosmo," interrupted Big Daddy. "There's a world of difference between being an actual parent and just granting wishes."

"Cosmo, you shouldn't worry," said Timmy, glaring at Big Daddy. "You've always had it in you to be a good father. Like the day I found out that Wanda was pregnant and I was complaining about it, and you told me not to talk to her like that. And the time Big Daddy and I were fighting and you told us not to."

"So you mean I've always had the ability to be a good parent?" asked Cosmo with a smile and rising hope.

"Sure Cosmo," said Timmy. "And when the baby comes, it'll love you as much as I do."

"Aww, thanks Timmy," said Cosmo tearily, flying down to hug his godson tightly. "But did you have to leave it to the last minute? Couldn't you have told me earlier?"

Timmy grinned at him, shrugging. Cosmo hugged him again, then pulled away as a nurse floated out of Wanda's room.

"Is it over? Is the baby here yet?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh, no," said the nurse with a raised eyebrow, and continued to float down the corridor. Cosmo sighed and leant against the wall.

"I'm bored, Big Daddy," said Timmy suddenly. "Bored. Bored bored bored bored bored…"

"Shut up!" exclaimed Big Daddy. "Jeez, you're a whiney kid sometimes."

"Well I wouldn't be if I wasn't so bo…"

"Okay, fine, you want something to do? Read this." Big Daddy produced a book and handed it to Timmy.

"The Big Book of Stupid Jokes for Ten-year Olds?" he said, reading out the title.

"Yep. Now read it and shush." Timmy obediently (though somewhat grudgingly) took the book and started reading. Occasionally he found a joke that he thought was hilarious and he'd read it to Cosmo, and they'd spend the next three minutes laughing hysterically, even though the joke was, well, stupid. After half an hour of this (Cosmo got a stitch in his side) Timmy put the book to one side.

"I'm bored again," he told Big Daddy.

"But I gave you a book!" exclaimed Big Daddy. "Isn't that enough?"

"You don't know many ten-year-old boys, do you?" said Timmy.

"Come on Timmy, let's sing a song!" said Cosmo cheerfully. He took in a deep breath and started to sing "_Ten green bottles, sitting on a wall_…"

"No, not that song!" interrupted Big Daddy.

"Okay,' said Cosmo. "_Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer…_"

Big Daddy groaned and hit his head against the wall.

"You have a lovely singing voice, Cosmo," said Mama Cosma.

"Thanks Mama!" said Cosmo, grinning. "Now where was I? Oh well, guess I'll have to start from the beginning again! _Ninety-nine bottles of green beer sitting on the wall…_ Wait, that doesn't sound right…" Cosmo frowned, looking confused, then grinned again. "I'll just start another one! _One man and his dog went to mow a meadow_… come on everybody!"

"If anyone needs me, I'll be back in my book," muttered Timmy.

"_One man two man three man and his dog, went to mow_…" sung Cosmo until he was cut off by Dr Rip Studwell flinging open the doors with a flourish. Everyone froze and looked at him in silence, eyes wide as they gazed at the posing doctor. When Studwell thought enough time had passed to build just the right amount of drama, he said simply; "It's time."

"Time for what?" asked Cosmo, breaking the mood.

"Time for the baby," said Studwell.

"Oh," said Cosmo. Before he could scream, Dr Rip interrupted him.

"Do you want to come in?"

"I…uhm…I…" stammered Cosmo. His first reaction was to say no, but then he caught a glimpse of Wanda through the open door. She had a look of intense pain on her face and…could that be…fear? Nah, Wanda wasn't afraid of anything. But she did look like she was in a lot of pain. Cosmo thought about what he'd want if he was in Wanda's situation. If he was giving birth and hurting and doing something new and scary and painful.

"Yes, yes I'm coming in," he answered. He flew into the room and hovered next to Wanda's side. He held tightly onto her hand, and then his eyes began to water as she squeezed his hand tightly and yelled as she felt a strong contraction.

"Cosmo," she gasped as she looked at him.

"What is it, Wanda? Don't worry, I'm right here."

"Cosmo, I'm going…I'm going to be in a lot of pain, and it might…it might make me say things I don't really mean."

"What kind of things? What do you mean?" Cosmo asked as he started to get panicky.

"Just…just remember I love you," she said through gritted teeth, the pain starting to get worse.

Cosmo looked around as nurses bustled through the room, doing complicated and busy medical things. He would have worried he was holding Wanda's hand too tightly if it weren't for the fact she was crushing his own. She let out a deep, agonising moan, and Cosmo could feel tears prick painfully at the back of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he managed to ask. Wanda took in a few deep breaths before giving him the most withering look she could summon.

"Do you think I'm okay?" she growled. Cosmo couldn't do anything but shake his head pathetically, and Wanda gave him a look that clearly said, _I didn't think so._

However, Cosmo didn't have much time to linger over Wanda's abuse, because suddenly the medical staff seemed to be suddenly extra busy, like an ants nest that had been prodded with a stick. Dr Rip Studwell had positioned himself at the base of Wanda's bed, and from there he lifted up Wanda's gown.

"Okay Wanda," he said calmly. "We'll have this baby out in no time. It'll hurt a little, but it won't be very…" He was prevented from finishing his assurances by Wanda's foot somehow connecting with his jaw.

"She didn't mean it!" Cosmo hurried to say as Studwell rubbed his cheek.

"Yes I did," growled Wanda.

Dr Studwell watched Wanda cautiously for a few moments before saying, "Okay, now if you promise not to kick me again Wanda, I promise I'll do the fastest job I can on this, okay?"

"Deal," said Wanda between clenched teeth.

"Right," said Studwell, clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "Now, I can see a head…"

"Wanda, it has a head!" cried Cosmo excitedly.

"Yes Cosmo, it will have a…AHHHHH!" Cosmo's eyes began to water as Wanda squeezed his hand like a vice. He breathed a sigh of relief when she let his hand go when the contraction ended.

"Okay, that was good Wanda, a few more of those and it'll be out," said Studwell.

Wanda whimpered and shook her head. "I can't do a few more."

"Yes you can Wanda," said Cosmo from her side. "You have to."

"I know I do sweetie," said Wanda. "But I just can't…" Suddenly she breathed in sharply as another contraction slammed through her body. "Cosmo, I hate you!" screamed Wanda, grabbing him tightly around the throat. "You are never… AHHHHH! …never going to touch me again!"

"Sorry…Wanda…" choked Cosmo, scrabbling pathetically at the back of her hands. "Could…please…let…go…"

But Wanda didn't seem to be able to hear him, and when the contraction finally passed, she slumped back on the bed. Cosmo was able to remove her fingers from around his neck and he gently stroked her hair. However, when the next contraction came, he was wise enough to remove himself to a safe distance.

"Just push Wanda," encouraged Dr Rip Studwell.

"I AM BLOODY PUSHING, DAMN IT!" she screamed. Cosmo gasped with shock, and suddenly he understood how much pain Wanda was in. Of course, the screaming in agony was a fairly good clue, but the swearing…

Cosmo had known Wanda a _long_ time, and he had inadvertently put her through quite a few painful situations. But it didn't matter how bad it was, or how badly he screwed up, Wanda had never swore at him. He'd never heard her swear at anything before. He wanted to do something soothing and helpful for her, but he couldn't think of anything he could do without putting himself directly in harms way, so he hovered anxiously a few feet from the bed.

"Wanda, I just need you to give one more push and that should be it," said Dr Rip Studwell. "Just one more push."

"Wanda, please," Cosmo found himself saying before he could stop it. Instead of the insults and swearing he expected to get, Wanda looked over at him; and despite the tears smudged on her face and the intense look of agony, he could swear she actually smiled. Then she closed her eyes tightly and put the last of her strength, energy and effort into one final push. Mentally Cosmo pushed with her, willing her on so that this pain would end for her. He didn't realise he'd been holding his breath until he let it out when the first feeble cries from the baby sounded.

Wanda lay back on the bed trembling with exhaustion, but there was a small contended smile on her face.

"It's a girl," said Doctor Rip Studwell as a nurse wrapped their daughter in a blanket and passed her to Wanda. Even though the baby was bawling its eyes out, Wanda was grinning proudly. As far as she was concerned, it was the most beautiful baby ever.

"Can…can I hold her?" asked Cosmo, floating closer and pulling at Wandas sleeve. Wanda hesitated for a second. After all, Cosmo wasn't the most careful or coordinated fairy. But it was only a second; she carefully passed the screaming baby into Cosmo's waiting arms. When Cosmo held it, the baby quietened and opened her eyes for the first time. Cosmo looked down into them, and it was like looking into a mirror; two bright green eyes stared up into his.

"Wanda, she…she has my eyes," he whispered.

All the jealousy and doubts he had felt before disappeared; he couldn't imagine feeling anything but unconditional love for the baby he held in his arms.

"She's perfect."

---

Dr Rip Studwell floated out of the delivery room, and Mama Cosma, Big Daddy and Timmy looked up at him quickly. Studwell was silent for a few moments just to make sure he had their attention, then said 'Half an hour ago Wanda gave birth to a beautiful baby daughter. Both mother and baby are doing fine."

"What about the father?" asked Timmy anxiously.

"He's doing fine too," said Studwell.

Timmy sighed with relief then started bouncing up and down. "Can we see the baby? Can we see her now?" he asked excitedly.

"Sorry kid," said Big Daddy, grabbing the back of his shirt before he could run off anywhere. "Wanda's going to be really tired, and the baby's going to have to rest too."

"He's right," agreed Dr Studwell.

"So…I don't get to see them until tomorrow?" guessed Timmy disappointedly.

"Nope. But neither do me or Mama Cosma. Tomorrow we'll all get to see them. Besides, you've gotta get to bed too."

"Okay," said Timmy. "So where's Cosmo? I need to go home."

"I get the feeling Cosmo's gonna be staying here tonight," said Big Daddy with a smile. Mama Cosma tutted and rolled her eyes then poofed out of the hospital.

"I'd better go too," said Studwell. "I have an urgent appointment with a hot tub. I hate doing births." He shuddered before poofing out of the hospital as well.

Timmy watched her go and then looked at Big Daddy. "Would you, uhm…"

"Yes, okay, I'll take you home," said Big Daddy gruffly. "I'd better stay the night too." Timmy grinned up at him. "It's just because I don't want to get stuck with having to come back and get you," explained Big Daddy. "And if I stay over we can leave earlier. Besides, you'd better get used to having me around again."

"Oh yeah," said Timmy. "Well, you know, there is a demand in the schoolyard market for a certain brand of trading card at the moment."

"Is there really?" said Big Daddy thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "That's very interesting… I mean, be quiet Turner, we have to go home."

---

The next day Timmy, Big Daddy and Mama Cosma all converged outside the door of the hospital room Wanda was staying in. The three of them floated into the room and saw Wanda lying in bed with Cosmo floating next to her, holding the baby and smiling at her.

"Let me see my granddaughter," said Big Daddy, flying ahead of the others. Cosmo handed the baby to him and he looked down at her. She started to whimper at leaving her fathers arms and her eyes opened.

"Green," said Mama Cosma happily, smiling triumphantly at Big Daddy. As he handed the baby to Mama Cosma Timmy could have sworn he saw a ten dollar note pass with her.

"She's absolutely beautiful, Cosmo," said Mama Cosma, stroking the baby's head gently.

"She is," agreed Big Daddy. He floated over to Wanda and lovingly held her hand. "How are you feeling honey?"

"Sore, and tired. But really happy."

"Cosmo, can I hold her?" asked Timmy, moving next to his godfather.

"Well, I don't know Timmy," said Cosmo, watching the baby anxiously.

"Aw, come on, you let Big Daddy hold her."

"Yeah, but…"

"Cosmo, let Timmy hold her for a few seconds," said Wanda diplomatically from the bed.

Cosmo took her from Mama Cosma's arms and grudgingly passed his daughter to Timmy. "Support her head Timmy, and be careful, and don't drop her, and…"

"Cosmo, I'm fine," said Timmy. The baby was squirming a little, but he didn't mind at all. He couldn't get over how small she was; she was the tiniest baby he'd ever seen. But she was a fairy, so that made sense.

"Timmy, give her back to Cosmo now," said Wanda when she started to whimper too much.

"Okay Wanda," agreed Timmy, and he handed her back to an eagerly waiting Cosmo. "What's she called?" he asked.

"We don't know," said Wanda. "We haven't chosen a name yet."

"What about Roquefort," suggested Cosmo. "We could call her Roquie for short."

"No," said Big Daddy firmly.

"Well then, what about Brie? Romano? Ricotta? Fromage? Edam? Havarti?"

"Cosmo, I am not having a granddaughter named after cheese," said Big Daddy threateningly.

"Why don't we call her Cosma?" suggested Mama Cosma.

"No!" shouted Wanda.

"Alright then," said Mama Cosma sulkily. "What about Eponee Rae?"

"No!" everyone shouted.

"What about…" Cosmo began to say.

"Cosmo, if you say another cheese related name, I swear I will kill you."

Cosmo paused for a second. "I'll keep it to myself."

"Hey Wanda, do you want to hear a joke?" asked Timmy, pulling a certain joke book from his back pocket.

"Sure sport, go ahead," sighed Wanda. "It's either that or arguing about names."

"Okay. What do you call a camel in Alska?"

"What?" asked Wanda.

"Lost!" answered Timmy, and started laughing.

"No, I mean; what? What's an Alska?"

Big Daddy pulled the book from Timmy's hands. "I think it means Alaska. The stupid book left out the 'a'."

"Oh," said Timmy. "That joke makes more sense now."

"Alska," said Cosmo thoughtfully. "That's a nice name."

"Hey, yeah, you're right Cosmo," agreed Wanda. "It is a nice name."

"Alska," Cosmo said experimentally. "Allie."

"Good one for thinking up such a great name Timmy," said Wanda. She looked at the baby in Cosmo's gentle hold. "Do you like that? Alska?"

"What!" said Big Daddy, not liking the direction this was taking. "Alska isn't a name! It's a typo!"

"It's either that or cheese Daddy," said Wanda.

Big Daddy seemed to be waging a violent mental war before his frown softened and he sighed. "Alska. I can live with that."

"It _sort_ of sounds like Cosma," said Mama Cosma. "Besides, she's green, so Cosmo won, ha ha."

"Are you two actually going to name your daughter after something I said?" asked Timmy unbelievably.

"Sure sport," said Wanda. "It's a pretty name. Besides, fairies are pretty relaxed when it comes to unusual names for our children."

"Well, I think right now she's not happy about something," said Cosmo, as Alska began to flail her little arms and kick her little feet and cry.

"I think she's hungry," said Wanda. "Give her to me Cosmo, I know what to do." Cosmo passed Allie to Wanda, and she began to breastfeed her.

"Wow, I didn't know they could do that!" said Cosmo with a grin, staring at Wanda with wide eyes.

"Neither did I," said Timmy disgustedly, turning away.

"Oh, but Timmy," said Wanda, "it's a natural and beautiful thing."

"Well Cosmo seems to think so," muttered Timmy. Cosmo's gazing was ended as Big Daddy whacked him sharply across the back of the head.

"Let me guess," said Timmy, folding his arms and looking at Big Daddy. "That was for his own good?"

Big Daddy shrugged. "A little his, a little mine."

---

Just a few days after that, Wanda and Alska were allowed to go home. Timmy was there with them while Big Daddy was off on some other business.

"It's going to be so weird having three fish in the fishbowl now," commented Timmy as Cosmo readied Wanda's bags.

"Alska's not sleeping in the fishbowl," said Cosmo, poofing Wanda's nightgowns into a bag. "It's too cold and wet. She could catch something. Fish are notorious disease carriers."

"Cosmo, we're the fish," said Wanda exasperatedly.

"Still, I'm not taking any chances. She's sleeping in her room. Though maybe we should move her cot into our room. But what if even that's too far away? Maybe she should sleep in our bed…"

"She can sleep in our room the first few nights, Cosmo," said Wanda firmly. "Then I'm sure she'll be fine in her room."

"But what if she cries and we can't hear her?"

"Cosmo, we're magic," reminded Wanda. "We can put a spell on the wall between out rooms so that whenever she wakes up we can hear her cry."

"Well, okay," agreed Cosmo, sounding a little more convinced.

"Excuse me, I think you're forgetting about your other responsibility," said Timmy, drawing their attention to him.

"We could never forget about you sport," said Wanda with a reassuring smile. "We'll always be your Fairy Godparents."

"Yeah," agreed Cosmo. "It's just that now we're Fairy Real Parents at the same time."

"Alright," said Timmy, and he looked a little happier. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure thing kiddo," said Wanda. "I'm ready, Allie's ready, Cosmo's…well, he'll come anyway." They left Wanda's hospital room and floated down the passageway towards the main entrance.

"I bet it feels good to be able to fly again, right Wanda?" said Timmy, watching his godmother move through the air.

"You bet it is Timmy," she answered with a wide grin. They passed a janitor leaning against a wall, and while Timmy and Wanda moved past him, Cosmo couldn't help but slow down. The janitor held up a nickel and said tauntingly, "I'm watching you."

Cosmo gulped and quickly flew away to catch up with Wanda and Timmy. He linked his arm through Wanda's, and quickly started smiling again. Wanda smiled happily at him, and at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Come on guys," said Timmy, looking up at them with his own wide grin. "Let's go home."

And with a flick of two wands, that's exactly what the four of them did.

Authors Note 2- So here we are. Finally this story has come to its end. It's taken about as long as a real pregnancy and I hope I finished it well. Maybe it could have been better, but maybe it could have been worse. Besides, endings are hard to do; I don't want to say goodbye! And how did that janitor get in there? He must have snuck in when I wasn't looking.

This story has been more successful than even my wildest dreams could have predicted, ending up with over 100 reviews! I owe it all to my fantastic reviewers, who never failed to put a smile on my face and confidence in my heart. So thanks, WLiiAfanatic, R-4 gamma, Soneka the Hedgehog, Danny'sGhostGirl, charmedgirl34, RoseMage, vegetarian-icer, Ginger Charpentier, Atemu's Sister, Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, Fairly-Odd-Parents, Half-Light, Commander, Novalae, SashaJay, thesupernugget, Faye Lunacorn, Trixie 21, Bara No Namida Ni Gekko, Kira 6, Fred the Mutant Pickle, Batkid1, ravengal, EvilspyAchacia, Quandtuniverse, Aerinsoul, Spiritual Magic, Apollo13, The Great Susinko, saviangirl, DannyFentonIsMyHomeboy, Catlover15, acursed1 and Inujoey20 , I owe you 34 guys everything. This story (and this author!) would be nothing without you.

P.S. Those reviwers were listed in the order you reviewed, so I'm not playing favourites, just FYI. Until next time, adios amigos!


End file.
